The end's not near
by Hyperion13
Summary: L’histoire commence juste après le dernier épisode de la saison 4, Lucifer rising. Elle aura donc pour fil conducteur l’Apocalypse...
1. Chapter 1

**Comme vous le savez, le retour de Supernatural avec le premier épisode de la saison 5 approche à grand pas, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de vous poster le début cette nouvelle fiction avant.**

**J'avais commencé à l'écrire il y a quelques mois mais déjà occupé sur une autre comme vous le savez, je l'avais laissée tomber.**

**Mais bon, étant donné que j'avais déjà le début j'me suis dit qu'il serait dommage de l'abandonner.**

**C'est donc avec grand plaisir que je vous présente: ****_The end's not near._**

**Résumé :**

**L'histoire commence juste après le dernier épisode de la saison 4, Lucifer rising. Elle aura donc pour fil conducteur l'Apocalypse.**

**Dans cette fiction, les frères continueront la chasse mais ils auront aussi pour but de retrouver Lucifer avec l'aide de Bobby, de tous les autres chasseurs et même des anges.**

**Alors que les frères réapprendront à se faire confiance peu à peu, un mystérieux mal rongera le cadet. Les démons l'annonceront perdu au profit de Lucifer mais cette chose se révélera-t-elle vraie ?**

**Encore une fois Dean devra braver l'impossible pour tenter de le sauver lui ainsi que le monde…**

_**1**_

Ils étaient là face à cette lumière s'agrippant l'un à l'autre, tellement impressionnés par cette lueur d'outre tombe qu'ils en oubliaient presque ce qu'elle annonçait. Ils se jetèrent un regard plein de tristesse, de doutes, de peurs mais ne bougeaient toujours pas. C'est comme si la venue de Lucifer les figeaient sur place et les empêchaient de se mouvoir.

Finalement devant l'urgence de la situation, Dean reprit ses esprits et attira son frère à l'extérieur du couvent.

En sortant une chose les surprit immédiatement. Le ciel.

Il était tout à coup devenu plus sombre et brumeux. Des éclairs le déchiraient accompagnés de bruit de tonnerre.

Toute vie que ce soit humaine ou animal semblait s'être retirée de cette partie du monde en un instant.

Sam était sous le choc. Il avançait un pas après l'autre comme le lui dictait son cerveau mais était incapable d'avoir le moindre raisonnement en cet instant. Il était susceptible de s'effondrer à tout moment cependant son frère, celui qu'il avait tenté de tuer, était là. Il était là et le soutenait.

Arrivé devant l'impala, le ciel gronda de plus bel, signe que Lucifer approchait et qu'il serait bientôt là.

Dean ouvrit la portière côté passager et aida Sam à s'engouffrer dans la voiture. Il la referma et fit rapidement le tour pour rejoindre le côté conducteur.

Un éclair juste devant eux les fit sursauter pendant que l'aîné mit le contact et démarra en trombe. S'il voulait s'en sortir, il valait mieux qu'ils mettent le plus de distance entre eux et Lucifer.

* * *

Dean conduisait en fixant droit la route et en agrippant fermement le volant. Dix heures déjà que Lucifer marchait librement dans leur monde. Il ne s'étaient rien passé de particulier à part l'orage qui avait précédé sa venue. Ils ne savaient pas si c'étaient un bon ou un mauvais présage mais ce dont-ils étaient sûr c'est que ce calme n'allait pas durer bien longtemps.

Toujours fixant la route Dean repensa soudain aux anges, à ceux qui l'avaient bernés depuis le début. A ceux qui avaient prétendu vouloir stopper l'Apocalypse. A ceux qui l'avait soit disant choisi pour l'arrêter.

Dix heures qu'ils n'avaient croisés aucun anges, dix heures que Castiel ne s'était pas manifesté devant lui. Dix heures qu'ils roulaient vers une destination devenue son seul réconfort ces derniers temps.

Agacé par la monotonie du trajet Dean alluma la radio. Il tourna la tête vers son frère et l'observa en silence. Sam venait de s'endormir la tête appuyé contre la vitre.

Ce qu'il semblait calme et apaisé.

Pourtant la réalité était tout autre et Dean le savait. Il savait que le fait de ne plus avoir « sa dose » quotidienne de sang de démon l'affaiblirait et le rendrait fébrile. Il savait que la culpabilité qui le rongeait aussi, l'enfoncerait un peu plus encore dans cet état de manque, dans un état qu'il ne contrôlerait pas.

Il aurait voulut lui dire que tout allait s'arranger comme il le faisait autrefois quand son petit frère était malade mais il ne pouvait pas. D'abord parce que mentir ne servait à rien et ensuite parce que son « petit frère » celui qu'il avait protégé toute sa vie n'était plus celui d'autrefois.

Son frère ne cessait de s'excuser depuis leur départ mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier. C'était encore bien trop récent. Il repensa alors aux paroles de Bobby comme quoi une famille se serrait toujours les coudes dans les bons comme dans les pires moments. Et que mêmes dans ces derniers, il fallait savoir ravaler sa fierté et son orgueil pour pouvoir pardonner et tout recommencer sur de bonnes bases.

Il allait faire un effort cependant la route allait être longue pour qu'il puisse à nouveau accorder sa confiance à son frère.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après midi chez Bobby. Dean gara sa voiture près de l'entrée et réveilla son frère. Puis, sans l'attendre, il frappa à la porte où le vieux chasseur vint l'accueillir chaleureusement. Le chasseur jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Dean et aperçut Sam toujours assis dans l'impala, mais comprenant que celui-ci avait besoin d'un peu de temps, entraîna le jeune homme à l'intérieur.

Le cadet fixait le tableau de bord ne sachant quoi faire. En effet, son esprit était inondé de sentiments assez contradictoire. Il éprouvait à la fois de la joie de revoir Bobby et a la fois de la honte pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire lors de leur dernière entrevue. De plus, peine, tristesse, colère et soulagement se mêlaient à tout ça.

Il sortit enfin de la voiture mais n'entra pas dans la maison. C'était comme si un champ de force invisible la recouvrait et l'empêcher d'y pénétrer. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et commença à errer le long des allées que formaient les carcasses de voitures.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit où il avait assommé le vieux chasseur quelques jours plus tôt, il eut un haut le cœur tellement il détestait ce qu'il était devenu, « un monstre » comme le lui avait si bien dit son frère.

Il continua à avancer toujours dans ses pensées. Et lorsqu'il fut au niveau de la réserve, il s'assis sur le capot d'une des voitures et resta là.

Pourquoi avait-il été aussi naïf ? Pourquoi avait-il préféré faire confiance à cette saleté de démon plutôt qu'à son frère ?

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté au lieu de faire passer son obsession pour Lilith au premier plan ?

Il avait tout gâché non seulement sa relation avec son frère et Bobby, mais aussi l'avenir du monde. A cause de lui, des vies innocentes allaient être détruites. A cause de lui…

- Sam? demanda une voix derrière lui.

- Bobby, je…

- Je sais. Répondit il simplement.

Un silence retomba entre eux. Comme si chacun de leur côté réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire à l'autre pour ne pas le blesser.

- Je suis désolé de ce que je vous ai fait à toi et à Dean. J'aurai dû vous écouter, je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir. Lâcha-t-il à demi voix.

Mais le vieux chasseur ne répondit rien.

- Bobby, j'ai essayé de le tuer. De tuer la seule personne en qui je pouvais véritablement avoir confiance. Commença-t-il en sanglotant. Et maintenant il me déteste.

- Sam ne dis pas ça. Il faut lui laisser du temps. Il faut maintenant que tu te ressaisisses.- il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme- Il le faut, on aura besoin de tous les chasseurs pour nous sauver de Lucifer.

- Oui mais je… tu sais… ça recommence…je suis en manque, dit il simplement lorsqu'il comprit qu'aucun autre mot ne pouvait mieux exprimer cet état.

- On va trouver un moyen de te soigner. Allez viens maintenant il faut qu'on se prépare parce que le combat risque de s'avérer difficile cette fois.

Il regagnèrent alors la modeste bâtisse. Dean était assis sur un des canapés et commençait à feuilleter un vieux livre. Il ne fallait pas être un savant pour comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était trouver un moyen de renvoyer Lucifer là d'où il venait.

Sam s'assit dans la même pièce et fit la même chose. Au bout de quelques heures, Bobby se leva et se dirigea dans sa cuisine. Il prépara des cafés et en profita pour chercher un semblant de nourriture.

Dans le salon juste à côté régnait une ambiance de mort. On entendait presque la poussière voler à chaque froissement de pages. Dean releva les yeux et les posa sur son frère.

- Je ne te déteste pas, lança-t-il.

- Mais…

- Je vous ai entendu parler tout à l'heure. Je ne te déteste pas, c'est juste que j'arrive pas à oublier…

- Que j'ai voulu te tuer, compléta le cadet.

- Je sais que moi aussi j'ai pas été tendre avec toi. Je le reconnais parfaitement et je m'en excuse mais il me faut un p'tit peu de temps pour…

- Pour me refaire confiance, termina une nouvelle fois le plus jeune. Je le sais.

Puis à nouveau le silence. Dean se leva et disparut un peu plus loin. Le cadet lui resta là figé. Ce que ça faisait mal de s'apercevoir qu' il avait perdu la confiance de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya de ses mains tremblantes. Il se plongea à nouveau dans son livre mais un mal de tête vint obscurcir sa vision. Il se leva pour aller prendre un verre d'eau quand une voix familière l'interpella.

- Regardes toi Sam, tu n'es plus rien sans moi ! Commença-t-elle. Est-ce que tu regrettes tout ce qu'on a fait ?

Non, il s'agissait d'un hallucination, rien de plus. Dean l'avait tué.

- Pourtant tu semblais apprécier quand on…

- Ta gueule! Fermes-la ! cria-t-il.

- Tu n'arrives même pas à te maitriser. Tu es si faible sans moi. Sans mon sang. Tu vas sombrer peut à peu. Devenir plus mauvais… tuer ton frère pour de bon cette fois.

- NON JAMAIS JE NE LE TUERAIS. Hurla t-il.

Bobby et Dean accoururent à cet instant dans la pièce. Ce qu'ils virent ne les rassuraient pas quant à la santé de Sam depuis quelques temps. Ils le trouvèrent au milieu du salon, gesticulant et parlant à quelqu'un qui n'existait pas. Puis soudain, ils le virent tourner les yeux vers eux.

- Ca recommence, j'ai des hallucinations…

- On va trouver un moyen Samm… Sam, s'empressa de répondre Dean.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et s'assit au sol la tête baissée.

- Dean, restes avec lui, je vais chercher un moyen de l'aider.

- Attends, ça ira plus vite à deux. Protesta presque l'aîné.

- Je sais mais il a besoin de toi près de lui.

Bobby les laissa donc seul. Dean s'approcha de son petit frère et s'assis à côté de lui.

**Alors ça vous a plu ? En tout cas je l'espère ! A bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Hyperion13**


	2. Chapter 2

**_2_**

Sam avait l'air tellement désespéré que Dean en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il se mit alors à fixer le sol avec insistance.

Le cadet adossé au mur, avait des tremblements de plus en plus violent tandis que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient de son front. Ses joues s'empourpraient au fur et à mesure que sa respiration s'accélérait. Il en venait presque à suffoquer.

- Tu es pathétique Sam. Sans mon sang tu ne peux plus rien faire. Lui cria une voix féminine.

Mais il ne répondit rien et se contenta de fermer les yeux.

- Tu es un lâche, tu as laissé ton frère me tuer alors que j'ai tout fait pour toi. TOUT tu m'entends ?

Le jeune chasseur se releva brusquement et fixa d'un regard noir un point invisible dans la pièce.

- Sam ? demanda Dean observant le changement d'attitude de son frère.

- Un lâche voila ce que tu es ! Tu as toujours été incapable de faire les bons choix, J'AI dû les faire pour toi! Et voila comment tu m'as remercié ! le nargua la voix.

- LAISSES MOI TRANQUILLE !

- Maintenant tu n'as plus personne, tu es seul ! Tu ne représentes plus rien pour ton frère. Pour personne.

Sam se saisit alors du premier objet qui se trouvait à sa portée et le balança sur ce qui semblait être Ruby.

Une fois son hallucination terminée, il regarda son frère dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit à cet instant, confirma presque ce que venait de lui dire cette voix. Il murmura, un « désolé » avant de se diriger vers la sortie précipitamment.

Mais Dean ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Sam était-il encore son frère ? L'avait-il vraiment été un jour ? Comment avait-il pu changer autant en si peu de temps ?

La vérité c'était qu'il ne savait quoi répondre à toute ces questions. Il était perdu aussi bien par rapport à son frère et son « problème » que par rapport à Lucifer et sa p***** d'Apocalypse. Tout échappait à son contrôle. Et plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Il leva les yeux là où Sam se trouvait il y a encore quelques secondes puis d'un geste brusque abattit son poing sur le mur. Une vive douleur l'envahit alors. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas, et tapa plus fort, jusqu'à ce que sa main s'écorche.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Bobby l'observait. S'il y avait bien une personne qui comprenait à cet instant ce qu'il ressentait c'était bien lui. Le vieux chasseur s'approcha de lui, et, par le simple fait de sa présence Dean put se rappeler que son ami, lui était toujours le même.

* * *

Sam avait erré quelques temps le long de la route mais à bout de force il s'était arrêté. A présent il était assis contre un arbre et regardait les étoiles. Cette accalmie était apaisante. Si apaisante qu'il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un le guettait au loin.

Une voiture l'éclaira de ses phares en passant à sa hauteur avant de disparaitre dans l'immensité de la nuit.

- Bonjour Sam.

Il soupira bruyamment mais ne répondit rien.

- Ce n'est pas une hallucination, je suis bien réel.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire. Quelle ironie venant de la part d'un ange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, tu vois bien que Dean n'est pas là. Lâcha-t-il froidement.

- C'est toi que je viens voir, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

- Va te faire foutre.

L'ange se contenta de fixer cet humain qui semblait si en colère. Cet humain qui laissait ses émotions le trahir alors que l'heure était grave et que l'humanité était menacée.

- Tu le savais, hein? Que Lilith était le dernier sceau et qu'en la tuant je libérais Lucifer.

L'être ailée ne répondit rien presque honteux d'avoir suivit les ordres de ses « supérieurs » bêtement.

- En effet. - il marqua une pause - Je suis là pour t'aider. Je sais comment tu peux te défaire de ton addiction pour le sang de démon. Mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose avant. Ajouta l'ange.

Le jeune homme se mit debout et fit face à Castiel. Et d'un air menaçant ajouta:

- Je t'assures que si tu me mens…

* * *

Un bulletin radio interrompit la douce musique que crachait le vieux poste de Bobby.« En France, ce matin les autorités ont retrouvé les corps sans vie de tout une ville. Environ deux milles personnes ont trouvés la mort. Cependant les causes restent encore floues… on vient de signaler aussi qu'une violente tempête s'est abattue dans le Kansas. Le bilan fait état de plusieurs centaines de victimes pour l'instant… »

En un regard les deux chasseurs comprirent. Et cela pouvait se résumer en un seul mot. Lucifer.

C'était donc ça l'Apocalypse. C'était la mort. La fin de l'humanité. Mais il ne fallait pas baisser les bras parce que tant qu'il y aurait de la vie, il y aurait de l'espoir. Ou plutôt, tant qu'il y aurait des chasseurs, le combat ne s'arrêterait pas.

Bobby sortit alors un espèce de gros calepin où le numéro de tous les chasseurs qu'il connaissait et que d'autres connaissaient étaient répertoriés. C'était la guerre, il allait donc avoir besoin du plus d'hommes possibles. Il dégrafa quelques pages et les tendit à Dean. Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire c'était établir une liste sur laquelle à chaque chasseur serait attribué un territoire précis des États-Unis. Ils devront donc lutter contre le mal et ainsi peut-être qu'ils arriveraient à sauver des vies.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que Bobby avait délaissé son téléphone pour faire un petit somme Dean lui était toujours assis sur le même fauteuil, dans la même position entrain de passer des coup de fils. Il avait été agréablement surpris par tout les chasseurs à qui il avait pu parler car la plupart d'entre eux avait très bien réagi quand il leur avait expliqué ce qui se passait. Et malgré l'heure tardive pour les uns ou matinale pour les autres, ils avaient tous sans exception accepter le lieu où Dean les avaient affectés. Le plan consistait à traquer toute trace de surnaturel qui pourrait se manifester et d'en faire un rapport à Bobby pour qu'il puisse dresser une carte des lieux où Lucifer serait passé et pour surtout pour essayer de retrouver sa trace.

Dean lâcha son portable et se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il réalisa alors que son frère était parti maintenant depuis plusieurs heures, peut être qu'il avait fuit pour de bon cette fois-ci. Il prit une tasse et y versa du café dedans.

Tout en contemplant le soleil levant, il avala quelques gorgées du liquide chaud. Il fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte et s'assit sur les marches qui devançaient le porche. Il posa sa tasse à côté de lui et effleura du bout de ses doigts son pendentif.

Depuis le jour où il l'avait passé autour de son cou, il ne l'avait ôté qu'une seule fois. Lorsqu'il était parti en enfer.

Ceci était la marque du lien qui l'unissait à son frère. Un lien jusqu'à maintenant incassable.

Et, le jour ou il le retirerait ce sera que…

Un bruit de pas le ramena à la réalité. Il se mit debout, plaça sa main sur le couteau qu'il cachait dans son jean et attendit. Cependant lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son frère il relâcha sa garde et lui tourna le dos pour regagner l'intérieur de la maison.

Mais Sam l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se retourner.

- Attends.

- Je croyais que t'étais parti pour de bon! Balança sèchement l'ainé. T'as meilleure mine, qu'est-ce qui…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car une idée germa en lui.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as bu du sang de démon. Ah… mais biensur que si, t'es incapable de te retenir comme t'es incapable de dire la vérité. Tes excuses c'était que du vent, c'est ça ? J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Dean, non, j'étais sincère. Et je n'ai pas pris du sang de démon. Je te le jure.

- Arrêtes de me mentir. Cria-t-il

- Il dit la vérité. Annonça une voix grave dénuée de toute émotion.

L'aîné tourna la tête vers là d'où provenait la voix grave.

- Castiel ? T'es… toujours vivant.

- Oui. Ton frère ne te ment pas. J'ai… réglé une partie de son problème.

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu le pouvais depuis le début et t'as rien fait ? Tu m'as laissé l'enfermer ?

Il sera les mâchoires tellement la colère qu'il ressentait à cet instant était forte. Il aurait voulu pouvoir disparaitre en un simple clignement des yeux mais il ne pouvait pas. Au lieu de ça il était coincé là entre son frère et son « ange » gardien.

- Dean, il s'agissait des ordres de mes supérieurs.

- Tu veux dire de Zach, c'est ça ? J'espère que ce fils de p*** sera damné pour ce qu'il a osé faire. Ah mais non, c'est vrai Dieu n'est plus là. Balança-t-il un rictus nerveux au coin des lèvres.

- Tout n'est pas aussi simple Dean.

- Ah ouais… expliques moi tout! Et cette fois-ci dis-moi la vérité!

- Très bien ! Rétorqua l'ange le regard froid et dur.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**Hyperion13**


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous surveillons Lilith depuis très longtemps. Nous savions qu'elle avait pour projet d'amener l'Apocalypse sur Terre mais nous ne savions pas comment elle allait s'y prendre. Alors nous l'avons observés, jusqu'à ce que tu passes un pacte avec elle et que ses intentions ne deviennent plus claires.

L'ange passa devant Dean pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. Son regard semblait attirer inexorablement par le ciel qui s'assombrissait de jour en jour.

- A ce moment là nous avons eu deux choix.

Il se tut sentant que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait guère plaire aux deux frères.

- Qui sont ? S'empressa de répliquer Dean.

- Soit on rompait ton pacte et nous bouleversions l'ordre céleste des choses, soit on te laissait aller en enfer et on te récupérait après…

En effet la réaction des Winchester ne se fit pas attendre puisque l'un comme l'autre se regardèrent en même temps. A cette instant on pouvait presque sentir la tension qui régnait entre ces trois personnes. Elle était si forte qu'on aurait presque pu la toucher.

- A cause de ce choix j'ai enduré les pires souffrances, mon frère a dû se servir de ses pouvoirs, alors que toi et tes p****** de supérieurs vous auriez pu empêcher tout ça! Cria l'aîné.

- Mais… ce n'est pas vous les anges qui représentez l'ordre céleste ? Parce que là je comprends plus. Demanda Sam.

- Non pas tout à fait. Comme dans vos civilisations, la notre, celle des anges est établie selon un système de hiérarchies. Elle se divise ainsi en plusieurs fonctions. Moi par exemple je fais parti des anges « guerriers » alors que Zacharia lui, archange fait partie des anges « gardien ». Et l'ordre céleste est une autre branche assez indépendante de cette hiérarchie. Elle évolue seule et personne excepté notre Père ne peut interférer dans les décisions qu'il prend. Et apparemment il était prévu que tu meures et que tu ailles en enfer donc on n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

- C'est vrai que vu comme ça, ça parait tout de suite plus clair, ironisa Dean.

- Pour en revenir à notre histoire, lorsque nous avons fait le choix que tu connais, nous avons de ce fait acceptés de ne plus pouvoir te surveiller durant ton séjour en enfer. Nous avions alors pour mission de te ramener le plus vite possible avant que tu ne brises le premier sceau.

- Attends, tu fiches de moi là ! Quatre mois ou plutôt quarante longues années de souffrances et de tortures, t'appelles ça le plus vite possible toi?

- Ce genre d'opération est très difficile à réaliser, Dean.

- C'est ça…

- Laisses le finir. Ordonna Sam autant surpris et énervé que son frère à propos de toutes ses révélations.

- Finalement, lorsque nous avons réussi à te libérer de l'enfer, il était déjà trop tard puisque tu avais déjà brisé le premier sceau. La machine était en marche.

Il fit quelques pas comme si ça l'aidait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de poursuivre son récit.

- C'est à partir de ce moment que les ordres ont commencé à changer. Je n'avais plus de lien direct avec mes supérieurs, bras droits de notre Père, mais avec des anges bien moins haut gradés. Je me doutais de quelque chose mais…

- Laisses moi deviner, tu te contentais de suivre les ordres bêtement comme le parfait petit soldat ! Lança l'aîné.

Si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique Sam jurerait presque avoir déjà balancé ces paroles à Dean il y a quelques années.

- Mais, lorsque j'ai compris qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tu arrêtes l'Apocalypse mais que tu tues Lucifer, il était déjà trop tard.

- C'est-ce que tu voulais me dire sur ce pont dans l'Illinois, j'me trompe ? demanda Dean.

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

- Qu'est qu'il t'est arrivé au juste quand t'as disparu du corps de Jimmy ? Demanda le jeune homme ignorant totalement Sam qui affichait une mine étonnée.

- C'est une autre histoire. Mais tu dois savoir une chose… après mon absence si j'étais différent c'est parce je ne pouvais agir autrement et que pas une fois je n'ai pas regretté d'avoir agi ainsi. Expliqua l'ange.

L'ange se retourna et fit face à Dean.

- J'espère que maintenant tu ne doutes plus de moi et de mes intentions à ton sujet.

- Euh,… dis moi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne m'envois dans le couvent ?

- Dean, il faut que je parte mais je répondrais à ta question plus tard.

Castiel disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes invisibles non sans avoir jeté un regard lourd de sens au cadet resté spectateur jusque là.

* * *

Sam, Dean et Bobby avaient continué de passer des appels à presque tous les chasseurs du pays durant la matinée. Comme précédemment rares étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas accepté ce en quoi consistait le plan. Ainsi Lucifer allait être traqué jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux puisse enfin lui mettre la main dessus.

Vers deux heures, Bobby s'absenta pour aller faire quelques courses laissant les Winchester seuls. Dean était partit chercher d'autres livres parlant de l'Apocalypse pendant que Sam lui étudiait ceux qui étaient déjà présent devant lui. C'était tellement évident qu'ils cherchaient à s'éviter qu'ils faisaient presque penser à un vieux couple. Et tant qu'aucun d'eux ne faisait le premier pas rien ne changerait.

Sam se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes et surtout pour allumer la télé. En effet les journaux télévisés restaient leur meilleur moyen de s'informer de l'avancée de l'Apocalypse.

Comme prévu, les mauvaises nouvelles ne tardèrent pas.

_« …les experts du monde entier s'interrogent sur les dérèglements climatiques que l'on observe … un très grave accident ferroviaire est survenue ce matin dans la ville de Wabash célèbre justement pour avoir été la première à accueillir un train de passager en 1856. Un premier bilan fait état de centaines de mort… Un peu partout des morts suspectes surviennent et les religieux parlent d'Apocalypse, de fin du monde… »_

Dean éteint la télé à cet instant. Il ne supportait plus ces images, toutes ces souffrances. Il ne supportait plus de se dire que tout ça était en partie de sa faute. A l'intérieur de lui, Sam réagissait de la même façon.

Tuer Lucifer et ainsi arrêter l'Apocalypse devenait une affaire personnelle, un but qu'ils s'étaient fixé l'un comme l'autre.

L'aîné déposa la pile de livres qu'il avait dans les bras et s'assit toujours sans un mot. Il sentait le regard de son frère sur lui mais il n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de relever les yeux et d'affronter son regard. Un regard qui redevenait celui d'autrefois, vrai et plein d'émotions.

Il commença à tourner les pages quand Sam lui attrapa le poignet. Il regarda sa main écorchée et le fixa plus intensément qu'avant, attendant une éventuelle explication.

Cependant elle ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça Dean le repoussa et continua de tourner les pages.

Sam se rassit sachant précisément ce qui pouvait causer ce genre de blessure. Ils en étaient donc réduit à ça, se regarder sans rien dire, s'éviter comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas, écouter les mouches volées comme s'ils ne s'avaient que dire comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires inconnus sans passé ni avenir ensemble.

Quand est-ce que tout allait redevenir comme avant, lorsque toute ces histoires, de pacte, d'enfer, d'anges, d'Apocalypse et de Lucifer n'existaient pas? Quand est-ce qu'ils se réveilleraient de ce cauchemar éveillé?

Le cadet regarda à nouveau son frère bien décidé, à partir de maintenant, à rattraper les choses avec son frère.

- Tu vas arrêter de me fixer comme ça ! Ragea Dean.

- Non.

- Quoi ? Répondit-il incrédule.

- Non Dean je n'arrêterais pas tant que tu ne diras rien.

L'aîné referma le livre qu'il avait entre les mains visiblement près à focaliser toute son attention sur son frère.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dises, hein ?

- Ce que tu ressens vraiment ! Ce que tu penses de toute cette histoire, de moi, de nous…quelque chose parce que…

Dean soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça avec qui que ce soit et encore moins avec son frère. Les conversations à cœur ouvert lui avaient laissées un très mauvais souvenir ces derniers temps.

- Tu veux que te dises tout ça à toi pour que tu me rebalances tout en pleine figure à la première occasion!

Sam en avait commis des erreurs mais le jour où ce venin de sirène l'avait infecté, le jour où il s'était servi des aveux douloureux de son frère contre lui avait été quelque chose qu'il regretterait toute sa vie.

- Non, ce que je veux c'est juste que tu me parles, c'est tout.

Le cadet se leva et se mit face à la fenêtre.

- Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de faire comme si j'existait pas, comme si… je ne représentait plus rien à tes yeux. Reprit-il.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'agis comme ça, très bien. Je ne veux plus être déçu. Si je me rapproche de toi, le jour où tu me tourneras le dos à nouveau je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Il déglutit.

- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça m'as fait quand t'as mis tes mains autour de mon cou et que tu les resserrées de plus en plus. J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais me tuer.

Il ferma les yeux un instant comme pour retenir des larmes qui ne tarderaient pas à venir.

- Et après t'es parti. A ce moment là j'ai pensé que j'te reverrais jamais. Tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre la personne à qui on tient le plus ? Oui tu le sais, mais là c'était encore pire parce que je savais que c'était ton choix et que tu étais parfaitement conscient de ce que tu faisais. Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?

Sam se retourna pour faire face à son frère.

- Que je regrette. Je sais que ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable mais j'te demande juste de me donner une seconde chance. J'te décevrais pas cette fois, j'te le promets.

Dean fixa son frère comme s'il pouvait lire en lui.

- Je vais essayer mais je t'avertis que c'est la dernière fois Sam.

Une vague de soulagement traversa le cadet à cette instant.

- Alors pour commencer, je ne veux plus de secrets, de mensonges, de sorties nocturnes… Ajouta-t-il.

- Ca me parait faisable, répondit le cadet.

C'est cet instant que Bobby choisit pour refaire surface dans l'habitacle. Il adressa un sourire au deux jeunes chasseurs avant de prendre la parole.

- J'ai une affaire pour vous les gars.


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

- J'ai une affaire pour vous les gars !

Le vieux chasseur déposa le sac de course sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et refit face aux Winchester qui attendaient plus de précisions. Alors qu'il allait commencer son récit, quelque chose l'interpella. Sam et Dean n'étaient plus les mêmes, ils ne se regardaient plus de la façon dont ils le faisaient lorsqu'il les avait laissé plus tôt. Il y avait un peu moins de colère dans leurs yeux.

- Manila dans l'Utah. C'est une petite ville juste sur la frontière du Wyoming où plusieurs personnes semblent possédées.

- Tu peux pas envoyer d'autres chasseurs? Il faut qu'on retrouve Lucifer, Bobby !

- Je sais. Mais pour l'instant c'est le mieux que l'on puisse faire. Moi je continues les recherches et je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau, ça vous va comme ça ?

- Ok. Répondit Dean

Bobby leur donna de plus amples informations sur cette chasse avant que les frères prennent la route.

Il regarda un instant l'impala s'éloigner puis regagna le salon où trônait des piles entières de livres. Quand tout serait fini, un bon rangement ne ferait pas de mal, pensa-t-il. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur l'un des fauteuils. Depuis le début, il s'efforçait de paraitre fort et tout à fait optimiste quand à l'avenir du monde mais la vérité c'était qu'il se sentait désemparé face à cette situation.

Il prit un des livres et l'ouvrit à la première page. Des images bibliques représentant l'Apocalypse illustraient des écrits sacrés. Douleurs, peines, souffrance semblaient ce qui en ressortaient. Et bien sur, au centre trônait en maitre Lucifer. Etre maléfique dont personne n'avait jamais vu le visage.

Son téléphone sonna. L'un des chasseurs venait de repérer une nouvelle présence de phénomènes démoniaques et demandait donc du renfort. Bobby le fit patienter un instant avant de lui annoncer que des hommes allaient bientôt le rejoindre.

* * *

Dean venait encore une fois d'accorder une chance son frère cependant il savait que les choses n'allait pas redevenir comme avant. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour se familiariser à nouveau avec celui qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais.

Il avait donc dans un premier temps, allumé la radio pour masquer son état mais il s'était résigné à l'éteindre lorsque Sam le lui avait demandé. La route s'était ensuite déroulé dans le plus grand des silences. L'un comme l'autre ne sachant que dire ou que faire pour paraitre le plus « normal » possible.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin Sam parla enfin à son frère. Si l'on considère « prends la prochaine sortie » comme un début de conversation biensur.

En fin d'après-midi, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une station service pour faire le plein. Dean sortit de l'impala et s'occupa de l'essence pendant que Sam partit à la conquête de cafés et snacks en tout genre. Mais une fois dans le modeste magasin, le cadet fut pris d'une brusque migraine. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il se dirigea précipitamment vers ce qui ressemblait à des toilettes. Il s'agrippa au lavabo pour tenter de rester debout, les yeux clos. Cependant lorsqu'il les rouvrit ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Ces yeux, n'étaient plus ceux d'un humain mais ceux d'un démon. Ils étaient d'un noir profond et puissant.

Il se détourna du miroir ne voulant pas y croire. Il sentit alors une étrange force l'habiter, comme le jour où il avait tué Lilith et libéré Lucifer. Il refit face à l'objet qui reflétait ce qu'il était devenu. Ces yeux étaient revenus à leurs couleur d'origine.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et retourna dans le magasin où il prit rapidement ce dont il avait besoin.

Dès qu'il ressurgit devant son frère, celui-ci nota tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas cependant ne lui posa aucune question attendant qu'il se confit tout de suite de lui-même. Chose que l'ancien Dean n'aurait pas fait. Puisque l'ancien Dean aurait dit qu'il ne voudrait pas brusquer son frère et attendre qu'il s'ouvre à lui alors que ça ne semblait pas déranger pas le nouveau Dean, celui qui avait failli mourir des mains de son propre frère. Car il voulait le tester. Il voulait savoir s'il respecterait sa promesse. C'était cruel certes mais loyal.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, il arrivèrent à Manila. Ils firent rapidement le tour de la ville pour en avoir un bref aperçu. Puis comme Bobby le leur avait conseillé, ils s'installèrent dans une vielle maison en dehors de la ville.

Ils sortirent leurs affaires de l'impala et les emmenèrent dans la vétuste bâtisse.

Près pour aller faire quelques pas dans cette petite ville, de gros nuages noirs se formèrent avant qu'un violent orage n'éclate.

Forcés de rester à l'intérieur pour la nuit, ils commencèrent les recherches.

Vers vingt-deux heures, l'orage cessa enfin mais les éclairs se faisaient toujours aussi menaçants. Sam, fatigué de ce silence pesant entama la conversation.

- Dean, t'es sûr que ça va ?

L'aîné se mordit la lèvre, assez honteux de la façon dont il se comportait.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question! Répondit-il spontanément.

Un silence s'en suivit avant que Dean ne se décide finalement à parler.

- Alors tu dis rien !

- Quoi ?

- J'le savais…

- Tu va me dire de quoi tu parles ?

- Rien, laisses tomber.

Sam soupira bruyamment, décidé à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Dean, tu me fais quoi là ? Je comprends rien….

- Plus de secrets, ça te dit quelque chose ou t'as déjà oublié ?

- Euh…quoi…non… j'te suis pas là.

- T'avais promis pourtant, mais…

Sam s'éloigna un instant sentant la rage monter en lui. Il ne savait pas de quoi l'accusait son frère et son mal de tête recommençait le faisant atrocement souffrir.

Et si ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure recommençait maintenant, devant… Dean. Il avait comprit que quelque chose c'était passé, c'est pour ça qu'il lui en voulait.

- Sam ?

Celui- ci ferma les yeux et tomba au sol les mains solidement placées sur les tempes.

- Je…suis désolé… j'allais…t'en…parler…j'te…jure… je veux pas… j'ai promis… de…

La douleur s'intensifia, laissant un Sam affaiblit s'écrouler sur le sol.

L'ainé se précipita à ces côtés. Il abaissa son visage au niveau de la bouche de son frère pour tenter d'y détecter une éventuelle respiration cependant il n'y avait rien. Il vérifia son pouls, pareil. Ni battement de cœur ni respiration.

Et alors qu'il allait tenter de le réanimer, son frère ouvrit les yeux et inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

En entendant la voix de son frère, Dean repris un visage à la fois froid et serein.. Il l'observa un instant avant de l'aider à se relever et de le conduire jusqu'au canapé qui trônait au milieu du salon.

- Reposes-toi, on ira voir ce qui ce passe dans cette ville demain matin. Proposa l'ainé.

- Je voulais te dire ce qui m'étais arrivé tout à l'heure à la station service mais…

- C'est bon, laisses tomber les excuses et reposes toi..

- Mais je pensais que tu voulais savoir… Dit Sam incrédule.

- Oui mais c'est un poil trop tard si tu veux mon avis.

Le cadet arbora une mine triste en regardant son frère regagner la pièce voisine.

* * *

Alors que les éclairs se faisaient de plus en plus menaçant, la pluie, elle, redoublait d'intensité. Les feuilles des arbres battaient si violemment au rythme du vent qu'on se croyait en pleine tempête tropicale.

Le bruit de quelque chose tapant contre la vitre d'une des fenêtre de le cuisine fit sursauter Dean. Il bondit sur ses jambes puis se dirigea là d'où provenait le bruit.

Il s'agissait d'une branche qui était prise dans ce qui semblait être une petite brèche dans le mur de la maison. Elle avait commencé à fissurer la vitre dans laquelle elle tapait et si ça continuait ainsi, elle finirait par céder, faisant entrer le vent et la pluie à l'intérieur et soufflant au passage les barrières de sels que Dean avait mis en place.

Le jeune chasseur enfila sa veste, prit une arme avant d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à Sam qui semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et la referma rapidement derrière lui.

Le vent soufflait fort mais Dean réussit quand même à avancer jusqu'à ladite branche.

Il poussa de toutes ses forces pour essayer de la dégager mais rien ni faisait elle ne bougeait que timidement. Il réessaya plusieurs fois encore, le corps dégoulinant d'eau avant de parvenir à la sortir de la brèche.

C'est alors qu'une rafale de vent plus violente que les précédentes s'abattit, projetant ainsi tout un tas d'objets dans les airs.

Elle ne dura que quelques secondes mais lorsque le vent se fit moins fort, c'est un Dean, encore sous la pluie, qui était allongé au sol face contre terre.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**A votre avis qu'arrive t-il à Sam ? Dean va t-il se remettre de ce qui lui arrive ?**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Hyperion13**


	5. Chapter 5

**_5 _**

Elle ne dura que quelques secondes mais lorsque le vent se fit moins fort, c'est un Dean, encore sous la pluie, qui était allongé au sol face contre terre.

De longues minutes passèrent avant que Dean ne revienne à lui. Il se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos et inspira un bon coup. Des gouttes de pluie vinrent lui humidifier le visage le débarrassant ainsi de la terre qui s'y était accumulée. Il tenta de se lever une première fois mais sa tête le rappela à l'ordre. En effet sa vision se troubla presque instantanément.

Alors instinctivement, il leva sa main et la porta jusqu'à sa tête. C'est un liquide chaud cette fois ci qui vint les humidifier.

Bien décidé, à rentrer dans la vielle maison, il parvint difficilement à se mettre debout. Cependant une fois ceci fait, il réussit en titubant à marcher jusqu'à l'entrée puis à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Il se dirigea ensuite dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait juste au fond du couloir qui menait à l'étage pour voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Une fois devant le miroir, son image l'horrifia presque, tant il avait l'air exténué et à bout de force. Des cernes noirs sous-plombaient ses yeux verts si étincelant habituellement.

Il était trempé jusqu'au os et sa tête semblait touchée. Sa blessure nécessiterait sans doute des points de sutures mais il n'avait pas envie de réveiller son frère, pas maintenant.

C'est alors que péniblement, il ôta ses vêtements mouillés et s'engouffra dans la douche.

Il laissa alors couler l'eau chaude sur ses muscles crispés. Malgré ça il avait froid et ça ne semblait pas s'arranger. L'eau continuait de couler, le débarrassant de toute la boue qu'il avait.

Il réalisa alors que depuis que Lucifer marchait libre parmi les hommes, il n'avait pas pris le temps de souffler, de digérer la nouvelle, il n'avait pas pris le temps de dormir et avait très peu manger. Il se sentait si désemparé face à toute cette histoire qu'il en oubliait son propre bien être.

Le fait aussi que son frère soit réapparu dans sa vie l'avait secoué. Car il avait dû lutter contre ses sentiments pour ne pas s'effondrer en larmes et le serrer dans ses bras à la minute où il l'avait revu.

Quand il eut fini, il regagna la grande pièce où se trouvait ses affaires et attrapa des vêtements propres.

Il grelottait toujours et sa blessure saignait encore. Il se saisit alors de la trousse de soin et attrapa plusieurs compresses. Il les appliqua ensuite pendant un long moment sur sa blessure.

Au bout de quelques minutes quand l'écoulement se fit moins important, il changea les compresses.

Puis à bout de force, il se traina jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un fauteuil et s'endormit.

* * *

Après le départ des Winchester, Bobby, s'était vite mis au travail. Il avait continué à chercher dans diverses livres toutes les infos possibles sur Lucifer. Sans relâche tournant page après page, il s'était intéressé à chaque ligne de chaque bouquin. Hélas, il n'avait rien trouvé encore qu'il ne sache déjà.

De plus, étant le quartier général de nombreux chasseurs depuis qu'il avait passé tous ces coups de fils, il avait reçu de nombreux appels. Certains parlaient de faits surnaturels alors que d'autres parlaient de phénomènes climatiques. Peu importe, c'était dit Bobby, puisqu'ils se trouvaient en guerre. Tout ce qui lui restaient à faire après ça était de réorganiser tout ça pour établir un lien possible avec Lucifer.

Au début c'était difficile mais peu à peu, il y arrivait.

Vers 20 heures, il releva enfin la tête. Il se prépara un diner en 5 minutes et l'avala rapidement avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Quand il eut finit, il voulut se remettre au travail mais un bruit provenant de l'extérieur de sa maison le surpris.

Alors, en bon chasseur qu'il est, il attrapa une arme chargée de gros sel et une chargée de vraies balles. Il enfouit également dans une de ses poches, une fiole d'eau bénite.

Lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau ce même bruit, il sortit furtivement de chez lui et fit son chemin entre carcasses de voitures et débris en tout genre. Il progressa à pas de loup, très lentement pendant quelques minutes. Soudain le bruit retentit mais derrière lui cette fois-ci.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un homme, accompagné d'une jeune femme, se jeta sur lui. En tombant au sol l'une de ses armes lui échappa pourtant par une manœuvre habile, il réussit à serrer fermement l'autre avant de tirer sur l'un deux.

L'homme s'écroula avant qu'une fumée noire s'échappe de sa bouche. A ce moment là, la jeune femme révéla des yeux complètement noirs.

Et en un l'abs temps inimaginable ment court, il réitéra l'expérience sur elle.

Il vérifia leur pouls mais hélas, il n'y avait plus rien.

* * *

Depuis que Sam s'était endormi sur ce vieux canapé, il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux.

En se réveillant, quand il regarda autour de lui, les récents évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappela ainsi où il était et surtout pourquoi il était là.

Il s'étira un instant avant de se mettre sur ses pieds et de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain. Au passage, il aperçut Dean affalé sur l'un des fauteuils mais ne s'arrêta pas.

C'est en apercevant des vêtements de son frère, couverts de boue et de sang, trainer sur le sol humide, près du lavabo qu'il retourna précipitamment dans la grande pièce où il dormait.

Et c'est là qu'il vit les compresses couvertes de sang séchés plaquées directement sur une blessure qu'avait Dean à la tête. Il les ôta délicatement jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer sa profondeur et sa gravité.

L'inquiétude le gagna lorsqu'il aperçut les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient du front de son frère. Et encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua que malgré la chaleur qui émanait de son corps, il semblait grelotter.

- Dean, réveilles-toi, dit Sam en le secouant légèrement.

- Humm… S…mm… fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de répondre.

- Allez Dea,n fait un effort ! Le secoua-t-il encore plus énergiquement.

Mais l'ainé ne semblait toujours pas réagir aux stimuli de son frère. Le cadet retenta plusieurs fois l'expérience avant que son frère n'émerge.

- Sam ?

- Comment tu te sens Dean ? Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé? Enchaîna le cadet.

- Euh… respires tu veux ! Je vais bien pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Lorsque Sam ne répondit rien mais lui montra du doigt sa tête. Il mit machinalement les mains sur sa blessure.

- Ah… hum… c'est rien, hier j'étais trop fatigué pour m'en occupé mais je vais le faire maintenant.

- Dean, je vois que t'as pas changé…

- Non, contrairement à d'autres, balança-t-il sèchement.

Le plus jeune ne releva pas ce que venait de dire son frère et s'empara de la trousse de soin.

- Laisses moi regarder ça. Proposa-t-il

- Non, dit-il en se levant brutalement.

- Déconne pas, tu peux pas le faire seul, dit le cadet en attrapant son frère.

Mais là une nouvelle fois Dean le repoussa et plus violement cette fois.

- Laisses-moi tranquille, me touche pas !

- Excuses-moi, j'pensais que…

Le cadet posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et quitta la pièce.

- Tu ne devrais pas régir comme ça Dean, lança une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cas'? Oh et puis non, j'en ai rien à foutre, dégages !

- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade. Dit il en parcourant légèrement la pièce. Je suis là pour t'avertir d'un danger donc écoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire.

Sam n'avait pas supporté le brusque changement d'attitude de son frère. Il avait été blessé qui le considère comme il le faisait il y encore quelques heures. Il s'était donc retiré dans la pièce voisine le temps d'encaisser un peu ce changement.

Il rit nerveusement en repensant au fait qu'il avait cru une seconde que son frère l'avait pardonné alors qu'il n'en était rien. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, comment avait-il pu être si naïf ?

Après avoir ruminé dans son coin pendant plusieurs longues minutes, il refit surface dans ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de salon.

Quelle ne fut pas son étonnement, lorsqu'il surpris son frère en pleine conversation avec Castiel, l'ange à qui il avait fait une promesse.

Tout ce qu'il put entendre avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, c'est qu'ils devaient rapidement se rendre ou envoyer d'autres chasseurs à la porte des enfers.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Hyperion13**


	6. Chapter 6

**_6_**

Après que l'ange soit parti, Dean s'affala sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ce que venait de lui dire Castiel ne le rassurait guère. D'ailleurs rien ne pourrait plus le rassurer maintenant que Lucifer était libre. Il ne trouverait le repos que lorsque celui-ci serait retourné dans sa cage ou qu'il aurait complètement disparu de la surface de la Terre.

Et là seulement il pourrait souffler, et dire stop à toute cette vie de chasse et de démons.

Il ferma les yeux, et laissa son esprit vagabonder quelques secondes. Il pouvait sentir la tristesse et la souffrance de ceux qui mourraient ou qui allaient mourir sous les attaques démoniaques menées ou orchestrées par Lucifer.

Lucifer, il avait été si absent, jusqu'à présent , qu'il restait difficile de se faire une idée de qui il était vraiment. Même si ses actions le renseignaient suffisamment sur le genre de démon qu'il était, qu'il est, tant qu'il ne mettrait pas un visage sur celui qui était la cause de tant de malheur, il aurait du mal à diriger sa colère, aussi puissante soit elle, contre lui.

Il se sentait si perdu, qu'il avait envie de hurler et de tuer des démons par centaine pour se défouler. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait se montrer fort, et affronter les conséquences de ses actes comme il l'avait toujours fait, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il parte en enfer.

Depuis quelques secondes, il sentait le regard de son frère posé sur lui, mais il se refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il savait qu'il devait affronter toute cette histoire avec lui mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait peur. Oui, il avait peur de le perdre à nouveau. Ca avait été si douloureux la première fois. Bobby l'avait compris, et chose peu étrange, il l'avait secoué en lui disant de tout oublier parce qu'après tout, il s'agissait de sa famille et pas de n'importe qui, cependant quelque chose le retenait encore. Quelque chose l'empêchait de revenir vers son p'tit frère.

Ce qu'il voudrait retourner en arrière…

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux. Son frère était appuyé contre la porte. Il ne bougeait pas, non, il était juste là debout fixant son ainé avec un air triste et désolé.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je… ta blessure… elle s'est remise à saigner. Répondit le cadet.

- Euh… oui. Dit il en attrapant des compresses qui trainaient pas loin de lui.

- Dean, laisses moi t'aider s'il te plait. Elle va s'infectée sinon…

L'ainé ne répondit pas. Il attrapa la trousse de soin et passa devant son frère. Celui- ci le regarda faire sans rien dire.

- Tu viens ? Lança Dean depuis la salle de bain.

Le cadet surpris de ce revirement d'attitude, se rendit jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Il se saisit de ce dont il avait besoin pour désinfectée la blessure de son frère avant de porter pleinement son attention sur celui-ci.

A son contact, le cadet put le sentir frémir mais bien vite ses muscles se détendirent.

* * *

Comme tous les jours depuis que la guerre contre le mal était ouvertement déclarée, la première chose que Bobby avait fait en se levant avait été de vérifier que toutes les lignes de sels ainsi que les pièges à démon étaient en place. Ensuite, et une fois qu'il était sûr que rien ne le menaçait dans l'immédiat, il s'était servi un bon café noir et était venu consulter son répondeur.

« Singer? C'est Cooper Raynt. Euh…j'aurais besoin d'aide, je suis à Spring Ranche dans le Nebraska. Ah et… c'est une ville fantôme, elle est probablement plus sur les cartes actuelles mais si tu cherches sur celles d'avant tu devrais pouvoir la trouver. J'ai noté un rassemblement anormal de démons donc si tu pouvais m'envoyer quelqu'un d'ic jours, le temps que je parte m'équiper convenablement, ça m'arrangerait. T'as mon numéro, donc rappelle moi dès que t'as ce message… »

Fin du message lança la voix robotisée du répondeur avant que le second message ne se lise automatiquement.

« Salut Bobby, c'est Helen. Désolé j'ai pas pu te rappeler tout de suite parce que j'étais occupée avec d'autres chasseurs. Eh… hier, en y repensant, j'ai eu une idée… Puisqu'on fait la même chose chacun de notre côté pourquoi ne pas travailler ensemble, on serait plus efficace et plus rapide à deux. Rappelle moi dès que tu peux pour me dire ce que tu en penses »

Après l'attaque dont il avait été victime cette nuit, la présence d'Helen avec lui ne serait pas de trop. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment un chasseur à part entière, elle savait tenir une arme et assurer les arrières d'un autre.

Bobby, parcourut les dix autres messages qui saturaient son répondeur. Tous avaient un rapport avec l'Apocalypse, ainsi en les écoutant, muni d'un carnet il notait exactement ce que lui disait chaque chasseur, précisant le lieu, l'heure et la description des phénomènes surnaturels qu'ils avaient pu observer.

Une fois, qu'il eut terminé ceci, il se lança dans la partie la plus difficile de ce travail, la synthèse, l'organisation et la retranscription de toutes ses infos sur une carte.

Mais avant, il attrapa son téléphone et composa le numéro d' Helen.

- Salut Helen, ici Bobby Singer.

- Salut, répondit elle.

- Je viens juste d'écouter ton message et… ta présence ici me serait d'une grande aide!

- Ok, je me libère rapidement et j'arrive. Je serais là ce soir.

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure. Et… fais attention. Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Sa conversation avec Helen avait été brève mais constructive et c'était tout ce qui importait. Après tout, à quoi bon faire de long discours alors qu'on peut tout de suite expliquer clairement ce qu'on attend.

Il appela ensuite Cooper. Avec lui aussi la conversation fut brève. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il lui enverrait deux autres chasseurs pour lui prêter mains fortes.

* * *

L'orage avait cessé, pourtant le ciel restait ombragée et triste. Les rayons du soleil étaient quasi invisible. A ce rythme là les végétaux ne tarderaient pas à mourir, précipitant ainsi l'humanité dans un monde noir et vers une mort certaine à long terme.

Sam et Dean avaient enfin pu sortir de leur vieille maison. C'est donc munis d'armes, qu'ils sillonnaient les rues de Manila avec vigilance.

C'était une petite ville certes mais cela n'expliquait pas le fait qu'elle soit déserte en milieu de journée.

- C'est étrange tout ça tu ne trouves pas ? Lança Sam.

- Oui même si plus rien ne m'étonne. On devrait peut être se séparer comme ça on couvrirait plus de terrain en moins de temps. Proposa l'ainé.

Ce petit mot « séparer » à la résonnance anodine dans ce que venir son frère, ne l'était pas pour Sam. Jamais, son frère n'aurait suggéré une telle chose avant… Avant ce fameux soir, ou il s'était laissé aller et avait dirigé toute sa colère contre son frère.

Avant, il aurait même insisté pour qu'ils restent ensemble mais là, tout avait changé. Il n'était plus le frère qui chassait à ses côtés, il était juste devenu un chasseur qui faisait équipe avec un autre pour le seconder.

Et le fait par exemple qu'il n'ait plus reparlé de la crise qu'il avait eu la vielle ou que son frère ne lui ai même pas demandé comment il allait prouvait bien, puisqu'il faut le dire, que Dean n'en avait plus rien à cirer de lui.

- Et oh Sam t'es avec moi là ?

- Euh… oui.

- Non. Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

Première question sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il y avait du progrès mais, au vue des derniers évènements, Sam sentait qu'il ne fallait pas s'en réjouir trop vite.

- Rien. C'est juste que… avant t'aurais jamais voulu qu'on se sépare, surtout avec ce qui se passe en ce moment…

- Les choses ont changé Sam.

- C'est bien ça le problème. Répondit il.

- A qui la faute hein ? Ca ne semblait pas te déranger pourtant quand t'étais avec ta s…

- Dean arrêtes ! On en a déjà parlé, j't'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fait et je le répèterai encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu me croies.

- Ok, on reste ensemble, ça prendra juste plus de temps c'est tout.

Dean n'ajouta rien de plus et poursuivit son avancée.

Sam vexé du manque de réaction de son frère se contenta de la suivre en silence. La route allait être longue mais il ne lâcherait pas. Il essaierait jusqu'à ce que son frère lui accorde à nouveau l'intérêt qu'il suscitait autrefois.

Un cri, puis un autre, et encore d'autres le tira de ses pensées. Talonnant son frère de près, ils accoururent dans leur direction.

Une fois sur place ce qu'il vit le laissa interdit. Même Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

* * *

**Qu'est ce les frères ont vu ? Est ce que Dean et Sam vont se réconcilier ? La réponse dans la suite ^ ^ Hyperion13**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Salut ! Avant de poster ce chapitre, je tiens à remercier celles qui me laissent des reviews à chaque chapitre et aussi ceux qui n'en laissent pas mais qui prennent tout de même la peine de me lire._**

**_Sur ces petits mots, je vous laisse._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**Hyperion13**

* * *

**_7_**

Incapable de dire si c'était le ciel qui renforçait le paysage de désolation et de cruauté qui s'affichait devant leurs yeux ou l'odeur qui semblait régner dans les rues de Manila, ils approchèrent un peu plus du spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Six corps, pas un de moins, pas un de plus venaient d'être littéralement déchiquetés. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que les victimes restaient vivantes encore quelques secondes avant finalement de rendre l'âme, vers un monde surement bien meilleur.

Quoiqu'il en soit, une fois ce sacrifice effectué, leurs bourreaux qui étaient six aussi, disposaient librement des corps. C'est ainsi que sans aucune hésitation, ils plongèrent leurs mains dans les corps mutilés et en extrayèrent non pas le cœur mais le foie et les intestins.

Et là sans prévenir, levant leurs sanglants trophées au ciel, les six hommes, qui n'avaient plus rien d'humain à présent, croquèrent à pleines dents dans le foie.

A cette instant, l'un comme l'autre, les Winchester ressentirent la même chose, le dégout.

Alors que Dean réussit à empêcher la vague de nausée, qui le menaçait, de sortir, Sam lui n'y parvint pas. C'est alors dans un bruit liquide et une odeur de bile qu'il laissa le flot de ses entrailles se répandre sur le sol.

Au même moment, alors que le temps semblait s'arrêter du côté des frères, le spectacle, lui, continuait de l'autre côté.

Les six hommes, tous de noirs vêtus comme venait à peine de le remarquer l'ainé, se retournèrent et marchèrent. Ils allaient droit sur l'église en haut de laquelle trônait une immense croix.

Une fois devant l'entrée, leurs yeux virèrent au noir.

Toujours munis des boyaux dégoulinants de sang et de restes de nourriture en phase de digestion, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison de Dieu, sans en éprouver la moindre gêne.

Sam et Dean, toujours postés au coin d'un petit immeuble, suivirent la direction qu'avaient empruntée les démons à pas de loup.

Les six démons étaient tous assis au premier rang. Ils ne bougeaient plus, c'étaient comme s'ils priaient. Les frères approchèrent encore un peu, toujours cachés lorsque l'un d'eux se leva et prit la parole.

- Mes frères, ils est temps. Notre Père a été libéré, son plan est en marche.

Il prit une pause avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus solennel.

- Nous allons l'aider dans sa quête de pouvoir. Mais avant vous devrez lui jurer une fidélité à toute épreuve.

- Comment ? Demanda l'un des démons.

- Grâce aux morceaux de chairs que vous tenez entre vos mains.

Tous les regardèrent comme s'ils ne les jamais vus auparavant.

- Vous allez les offrir à son pire ennemi, Dieu.

- Quoi, quel en est l'intérêt ?

Mais le démon en question ne vit pas assez longtemps pour entendre la réponse à sa question. En effet le meneur du groupe des six, n'avait pas levé le petit doigt que l'être maléfique avait grillé de l'intérieur dans un l'abs de temps infiniment court.

- D'autres commentaires ?

Tous les démons le fixèrent alors sans dire mot.

- Bien. Une fois que ceci sera accompli, vous irez chercher d'autres humains et vous répéterez ceci jusqu'à ce que cette ville soit complètement lavée de ses habitants.

Ils se levèrent des bancs sur lesquels ils reposaient depuis plusieurs minutes et vinrent déposer fièrement les entrailles de leurs premières victimes.

- Vous avez jusqu'à minuit ce soir. Passé ce délais et vous irez là où personne n'est jamais revenu, un endroit encore pire que l'enfer, un endroit où ceux qui désobéissent à Lucifer notre père sont envoyés à jamais. Expliqua le Démon qui se démarquait des autres.

Ils quittèrent l'église d'un pas assuré avant de prendre chacun une direction opposée.

Les frères attendirent quelques minutes avant eux aussi de regagner l'extérieur de l'église.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda le cadet

- Ca me parait évident non ? Ils faut se débarrasser de ces démons.

- Ah et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- J'ai pas de pouvoir moi alors réfléchis ! Dit il alors qu'il marchait d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la vielle maison qui leur servait de logement.

Sam ne dit rien de plus tant le ton qu'avait employé son frère lui avait clairement montrer de ne pas le faire. Comme depuis qu'il était revenu, cette conversation avait duré moins de 30 secondes. Et encore là on frôlait le record.

Ceci dit, malgré la bonne volonté qu'il essayait de mettre pour tenter de renouer avec son grand frère, il supportait de moins en moins la façon qu'il avait de le regarder, et encore moins celle qu'il avait de lui parler.

C'est vrai qu'il méritait tout ça dans le fond mais après tout, il n'était pas le seul à avoir merdé dans l'histoire. Il n'était pas celui qui avait débuter tout cela pensa-t-il. Il n'était pas celui qui avait ouvert le premier sceau précipitant ainsi le monde dans le chaos.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Sam sentit comme un brusque changement dans son corps. Une puissance qui ne demandait qu'à sortir commença à le submerger. C'est alors que sachant ce qui allait se passer, il se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Ses yeux virèrent au noir.

Ils agrippa de ses puissantes mains la fiole d'eau bénite qu'il avait dans sa poche, et s'aspergea avec. Il fallait qu'il vérifie, il fallait qu'il soit sur que ce qu'il voyait en face de lui n'était pas encore une fois le fruit de son imagination.

Les gouttes d'eau lui brûlèrent la peau si profondément qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher des cris de souffrances.

Et alors qu'il y a encore une minute, il regardait son reflet démoniaque dans le miroir, il s'étonna de se réveiller allonger au sol, son frère au dessus de lui.

- Sam ? Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Il faut que j'te parle de quelque chose. Répondit-il en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et retournèrent vers le salon.

- Tu te souviens d'hier quand je…

- Oui ! Le coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Si t'en a rien à foutre, comme visiblement c'est le cas, dis le moi et je me tais !

- C'est juste qu'on a pas toute la journée, j'te rappelle que des démons sont entrain de s'en prendre à de pauvres innocents donc tu m'excuses si je ne suis pas totalement concentré sur ton cas mais y'a des gens qui eux souffrent réellement.

- Tu sais quoi, va te faire foutre. Dit le cadet en attrapant deux armes.

- Sam, attends !…

Mais il était déjà parti.

L'ainé se mordit la lèvre tant ce qu'il faisait subir à son frère l'énervait. Mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement. Son cœur lui criait de ne pas lui claquer la porte comme cela tandis que sa raison lui rappelait ce que celui qu'il appelle son frère lui avait fait.

Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes d'être rancunier surtout avec Sam mais comme il le lui avait dit précédemment les choses avaient changés, il avait changé.

Et le fait de ne plus montrer à son frère à quel point il tenait à lui faisait parti de ces changements. Car à présent sa devise était « en montrer le moins possible pour souffrir le moins possible ».

* * *

Sam vagabondait dans les rues armes en mains. Il attendait patiemment qu'un de ces fils de p*** se montrent. Il n'en pouvait plus de toute cette tension qu'il y avait entre lui et son frère, il fallait qu'il se défoule et ce sur des démons.

Comment le Dean chaleureux et gentil qu'il avait toujours été avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Comment son frère celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui dans les pires moments, avait cédé la place à cet être froid et plein de colère ?

Quand il repéra un attroupement dans la rue, il se fraya un passage dans la foule et arriva devant un corps. Celui d'un enfant.

Il recula, profondément attristé pour ces gens, quand il aperçut l'un des démons au coin d'une petite maison.

Il se précipitait alors dans sa direction quand trois démons l'encerclèrent.

- Sam Winchester, c'est gentil de venir nous voir…


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut !!! Merci pour les reviews !**

**Tout de suite sans plus attendre (ça ne fait qu'une semaine après tout !!) un nouveau chapitre . J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

**Hyperion13**

* * *

_**8**_

Lorsque son frère avait claqué la porte quelques secondes auparavant, il avait préféré ne pas s'attarder sur son cas. Au lieu de ça, il s'était saisit de son portable et avait composé le numéro de Bobby.

Il lui parla de la porte des enfers, car d'après le ton qu'avait employé Castiel, des choses allaient se passer et ce dans très peu de temps.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait y être rapidement, Bobby proposa de mettre plusieurs chasseurs sur le coup en attendant. D'accord avec lui, le jeune homme avait raccroché.

Il récupéra ensuite toutes les armes nécessaires avant de sortir précipitamment de la vieille maison et d'emprunter le même chemin que son frère. D'ailleurs en repensant à la façon dont il le traitait, l'ainé s'en voulait à lui-même. Comment pouvait il se montrer si indifférent à Sam ?

Son cœur s'était arrêté, et deux fois, du moins de ce qu'il avait pu voir, il était resté de marbre. Il lui avait pourtant dit qu'il allait essayer de le pardonner l'autre jour chez Bobby mais il en était incapable. Parce qu'à chaque fois son esprit se remémorait les évènements passés et plus particulièrement le moment où il s'était presque vu mourir des mains de son propre frère.

Pourtant, il fallait qu'il essaye, ça ne pouvait plus durer comme ça, lui aurait dit son vieil ami s'il l'avait observé.

Un attroupement accompagné de sanglots puis de cris le sortit de sa rêverie. Il s'approcha un peu plus et constata la même scène que son frère déjà passé par là. Sauf que lui ne recula pas mais s'approcha du corps si près qu'il pouvait distinguer parfaitement les reins de la victimes habituellement cachés par les organes digestifs.

- Que s'est il passé ? S'hasarda-t-il à demander.

- Mon p'tit garçon… un monstre….

- Avec des yeux noirs, compléta une autre personne qui ne devait être autre que sa sœur.

La mère et sa fille qui se tenaient fermement, éclatèrent en sanglots à nouveau. Là, jurant aux deux femmes qu'il allait avoir celui qui avait fait ça Dean se releva.

- Rentrez chez-vous, ne restez pas là, ils pourraient revenir. Allez-y maintenant !! Cria-t-il au groupe de personne.

***

Bobby s'était activé toute la matinée auprès de sa carte enchainant coup de fils, coup de crayons sur son vieux bloc note et traçage de ligne entre différentes villes d'Amérique.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin pour faire une petite pause, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Sam et Dean. Ils représentaient la seul famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, ils les avaient toujours considérés comme ses fils depuis le jour où les avait vu.

En effet, ce matin d'octobre 1985, il avait ouvert la porte et derrière John, se cachait deux petites fripouilles. D'abord hésitant, Dean avait capté son regard plein de tendresse, et lui avait toute suite accordé sa confiance. Sam, accroché à son frère, avait alors suivi en lui décrochant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Depuis ce jour là, ils avaient su que toujours, il veillerait sur eux autant que l'aurait fait un père.

Seulement, il avait faillit à sa tâche et ce à plusieurs reprises car Sam était mort une fois et Dean aussi.

Attrapant sa tasse de café vide, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa cuisine et la remplit. Il s'appuya sur son plan de travail et continua son retour dans le passé mental.

Il se rappelait du jour où après que John soit revenu d'une chasse en bien piteux état, il lui avait fait une promesse. Celle de toujours les protéger quoi qu'il lui en coute.

Au début il n'avait pas compris pourquoi le chasseur lui avait demandé cela mais avec le recul il avait saisi, le jour il était mort.

Il avala une gorgée de son café chaud et sortit quelques instants pour prendre l'air. Enfin façon de parler puisque à qu'à l'extérieur, en l'espace de quelques heures seulement, la température avait brutalement montée. Elle avoisinait à présent les 40 degrés donc autant dire que l'ambiance était chaude et sèche.

Personne, et par là, parlons des scientifiques, ne comprenaient ce qu'il se passait. Mais les chasseurs eux savaient. Un seul mot pouvait tout expliquer, l'Apocalypse.

Il avala nerveusement une autre gorgée et fit quelques pas à travers son cimetière de voitures.

Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir sauver Dean de l'enfer comme Sam avait continuellement tenté de faire après qu'il soit mort. Il se disait que peut-être s'il y avait cru un peu plus au lieu d'enchaîner bouteille sur bouteille, Dean n'aurait peut- être pas eu le temps de briser le premier sceau et…

Putain, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents. Il avait merdé et il merderait encore s'il continuait de se blâmer de la sorte.

Les seuls à blâmer dans cet histoire c'était les démons. Ceux qui avaient su pervertir l'âme des deux êtres auxquels il tenait le plus. Ceux qui avaient su les monter l'un contre l'autre.

Dans un geste las il porta à sa bouche la tasse qu'il vida d'un traite.

La pause était finie, il était temps de se remettre au travail.

***

Dean marchait dans les rues de cette ville rendue silencieuse de peur depuis à peu près 30 minutes quand quelque chose lui effleura l'esprit. Il n'avait plus entendu ni cri ni pleurs. Les démons avaient arrêtés de martyrisés.

C'est alors qu'une autre pensée l'éclaira soudain. Sam non plus n'était pas réapparu depuis leur dispute.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Dean pour l'alerter. Il se mit alors à courir parcourant des yeux chaque immeuble ou maison qu'il croisait. Mais il ne voyait rien à part des voisins qui baissaient précipitamment leur rideau lorsqu'ils croisaient son regard.

Il avança un peu plus lorsque soudain il se stoppa net. Il avait tout vérifié sauf l'Eglise là où tout avait commencé.

Il reprit alors sa course ne prenant même pas un moment pour respirer ou même ralentir. Son frère était en danger, maintenant il en était certain.

***

Sam regardait les quatre individus qu'il avait en face de lui et quelque chose l'interpellait, ils ne lui avaient fait aucun mal. Non au lieu de ça, il s'était contenté de l'escorter jusqu'à l'Eglise.

En apercevant la montagne de viscères qui s'entassaient déjà, un haut le cœur le prit soudainement.

- Voyez vous ça, le jeune Winchester, ne supporte pas le vu de chair humaine ! Lança le démon identifié comme le meneur.

- Pourquoi vous faites cela ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quoi, tuer de « pauvres innocents » ou « apporter leur entrailles ici » ? Répondit-il un rictus amusé pendu au bout des lèvres.

Il fit quelques pas vers Sam et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait que le poids d'une plume. Ses yeux virèrent alors au noir. Il l'envoya alors d'un simple geste de la main s'écraser lourdement sur les bancs du fond.

Les démons présents alors se regardèrent surpris du geste de leur chef mais n'osèrent dire ou même penser quelque chose qui pourrait contrarier leur maitre.

- Allons, relève toi ! Tu ne vas pleurer pour si peu !

- Fils de p*** dit-il alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds et fonçait d'un pas rageur vers le démon qui se croyait tout permis.

- Ben alors, on se vexe !

- Ta gueule ! rétorqua-t-il en arrachant violemment le chandelier qui était vulgairement crocheté au mur.

- Que comptes tu faire avec ça ? Demanda-t-il mi amusé par cette scène.

C'est à cet instant, sous le regard à peine concerné des autres démons que Sam poignarda l'être maléfique en plein cœur. Il enfonça tellement le chandelier qu'on arrivait presque à discerner le bouts des pointes qui ressortaient de l'autre côté.

Voyant que son geste avait eu autant d'effet qu'une balle normale en pleine tête, il se recula, sentant à présent qu'il était piégé.

- Bien. Dit le démon ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer l'objet qui lui traversait le corps de part en part. Parlons de choses sérieuses à présent.

Le jeune chasseur ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le démon se contenta de froncer les sourcils en guise d'interrogation.

- Notre père voudrait te rencontrer, il voudrait voir celui de ses enfants, comme il nomme tous les démons, qui à briser le dernier sceau le libérant ainsi de sa prison ancestrale.

Sam n'écoutait plus depuis le mot démon. C'était donc comme ça que le considérait le monde d'en bas, comme faisant ni plus ni moins parti des leurs.

En même temps comment pouvait-il ne pas en être autrement, il avait bu du sang de démon, s'était servi de ses pouvoirs, tout ça biensur en pactisant avec un démon et avait pour finir tuer le seul démon qu'il ne fallait pas. Et le fait que ses yeux deviennent parfois les même que ces êtres du mal prouvait bien que oui, il était un démon.

- Lucifer veut te voir ce soir…


	9. Chapter 9

_**9**_

- Lucifer veut te voir ce soir…

Son esprit déconnecté revint tout de suite à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit cela. Lucifer ? Il avait bien entendu oui, le pire des démons, le numéro 1 sur la cible des anges et des chasseurs, voulait le voir. Un peu affolé par ça, il sentit les forces l'abandonner comme si ce que venait de lui annoncer le démon était surprenant. Non en réalité ça ne l'était pas. C'était lui qui avait tué Lilith et surtout c'était lui qui l'avait libéré donc en fin de compte ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne prenne contact avec lui.

Il s'assit sur le banc le plus proche et songeur, il n'osait lever la tête et regarder le démon dans les yeux. Il se sentait tellement honteux…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta amusément le démon. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit. Il veut rencontrer celui de ses enfants qui l'a libéré…

- J'ai compris, je veux dire… qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi ?

Là un nouvel éclat de rire surgit du groupe des démons qui se trouvaient au côté de celui qui donnait les ordres depuis le début.

- Il veut faire de toi son second, il veut te montrer le monde à travers ses yeux…

- Non, non … jamais !!! Dit-il en se levant.

- Tu comprendras quand tu verras… dans très peu de temps, tu seras comme nous, dans très peu de temps tu lui appartiendras que tu le veuilles ou non…

Là des bras le saisirent et le forcèrent à se rasseoir. Il se débattit pour tenter de s'extraire de leurs grippes mais rien n'y faisait, il était bel et bien retenu prisonnier.

Abandonnant bien vite la lutte, il se résigna et se laissa faire.

- Bien… ils ne vous restent que quelques heures avant minuit, alors faites ce que vous avez à faire Annonça le meneur en s'adressant au groupe de démons qui l'entouraient.

Sans un mot, 3 d'entre eux acquiescèrent avant de disparaitre fièrement derrière les portes de l'église tandis que le dernier, lui, resta là attendant un ordre.

- Toi, lui dit le meneur, tu vas rester avec lui et surveilles-le jusqu'à ce que notre père arrive… J'ai à faire dans une autre ville donc prends-en grand soin.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de lui parler, il s'approcha de Sam et lui fit son plus beau sourire démoniaque avant de disparaitre à son tour.

Le jeune chasseur lui assis, fixant ses mains avec plus d'insistance qu'elles n'en demandaient se sentait vide et perdu. Il en était arrivé au point où le simple fait d'être lui le répugnait d'une telle force qu'il avait envie… d'en finir. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu déraper à ce point ? Comment du jour au lendemain il avait tellement longer la ligne qui séparait le bien et le mal qu'il avait finit par la franchir ?

C'est parce qu'il était faible, voilà pourquoi. Il n'avait cessé de clamer sa supériorité et sa force à son frère mais en réalité il n'était rien d'autre qu'un pauvre petit humain qui n'avait pas su résister au pouvoir qu'on lui avait mis entre les mains.

Il avait été gourmant. Il avait tant voulu montrer qu'il surpassait tout le monde, qu'il avait négliger ce pourquoi il s'était battu toute sa vie, le bien et la justice. Résultat, il avait tout foiré, son avenir et celui des habitants de cette planète.

***

Dean s'était précipité à l'église lorsque son instinct le lui avait crié. Tout en essayant de se faire remarquer le moins possible, il s'était approché de la grande porte. Il avait d'abord voulu entrer pour y jeter un œil mais quand des voix s'étaient mis à résonner dans cet édifice sacré, il en avait fait le tour jusqu'à repérer un escalier qui menait au sous-sol.

Il l'emprunta et arriva jusqu'à une porte en bois massif. Il posa sa main sur la poignet pour l'ouvrir cependant elle était verrouillée.

Il sortit alors son petit kit de crochetage qu'il avait toujours sur lui. La porte qui était un obstacle à son avancée précédemment ne l'était plus à présent.

Dean se faufila alors dans les couloirs sombres et poussiéreux incertain du lieu où il allait atterrir. Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes, guidé par les voix qui provenait de la salle principale de l'église, il arriva à destination. Sans être repérer, il sortit du couloir pour se cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière un grand pylône en bois.

Tendant l'oreille, il observa tout ce qui se faisait et entendit tout ce qui se disait. Dans l'impossibilité d'agir tant qu'il y avait autant de démon, il s'était résigné à attendre patiemment qu'une opportunité se présente à lui.

Elle ne tarda pas, puisque qu'après qu'un des démons ait annoncé à son frère le grand projet de Lucifer, ils s'étaient tous séparés.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Sam aurait facilement pu s'en prendre à lui mais il ne bougeait pas. Il était plongé dans un espèce d'état catatonique. Assis, voûté sur lui-même, il fixait ses mains avec une telle insistance que ça en faisait peur.

Attendant une minute supplémentaire, Dean sortit furtivement de sa cachette et muni du couteau spécial démon, il poignarda celui qui montait la garde. Dans un râle presque silencieux, celui-ci s'effondra manquant de peu les quelques entrailles qui s'étaient déjà empilées.

Un de moins pensa le chasseur. Il lui en restait donc encore 3 à neutraliser.

Se dépêchant de peur que les 3 en questions décident de revenir, il s'approcha de son frère et le secoua.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, comme le jour où il avait dû le sortir de ce couvent, il l'attira avec lui jusqu'au couloir qu'il avait emprunté pour pénétrer dans l'église.

Une fois dans le sous sol, il secoua à nouveau son frère.

Cette fois-ci, il reprit peu à peu contenance et vit qu'une fois de plus Dean l'avait sorti de la galère. Il ne dit rien, attrapa l'arme que lui tendit son frère et le suivit. Il fallait à tout prix tuer ces démons et s'enfuir avant que Lucifer ne rapplique ici.

***

Arrivés dans une sorte de résidence, ils entendirent un cri provenant d'un des appartements. Ils accoururent alors jusqu'à se retrouver nez à nez avec un démon et sa victime. Il ne l'avait pas encore « ouverte » mais à en juger par son regard et son sourire, il n'allait pas tarder.

Le prenant par surprise, Sam lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Cet affront l'envoya au sol cependant il se releva décidé à se défendre cette fois-ci lorsque Dean lui planta le couteau en plein cœur.

Il s'effondra.

Plus que d'eux annonça-t-il. Il rassura les habitants surtout la potentielle victime, et leur ordonna de rester cloitrer chez eux avant de partir suivi de près pas son frère.

Une fois dans la rue ce n'est pas un cri cette fois qui les alerta mais le bruit d'une arme à feu. Se précipitant dans une maison qui se trouvait à 2 rues de là où ils étaient, les coups de feu redoublèrent d'intensité. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'habitacle en questions pour s'apercevoir qu'en plus du vieil homme qui tirait sur le démon, une femme âgée, son épouse certainement, gisait sur le sol, les entrailles à l'air. Ecœuré par cette scène, Sam prit le couteau des mains de son frère et tua lui-même le démon avec une agilité qui en surprendrait plus d'un, si bien que le démon n'avait même pas eu le temps de fuir ou même de l'attaquer.

Ils seraient bien restés près du vieil homme pour le rassurer et surtout pour lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer mais, il n'avait pas le temps. Il fallait, qu'ils trouvent le dernier démon et qu'ils mettent les voiles et ceci le plus rapidement possible.

Revenant dans une des rues, ils se rendirent compte bien vite que pour ce dernier démon la tâche allait s'avérer plus difficile. Car si avec les autres, ils avaient eu l'opportunité de les surprendre, ce ne serait pas le cas avec celui-là, puisqu'il les attendaient patiemment.

Souriant en apercevant Sam, il leva ses 2 mains se qui eu pour effet d'envoyer valdinguer les Winchester sur les murs les plus proches. Se relevant difficilement, Sam tira une première fois sur le démon mais à part le chatouiller très grossièrement ça ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur lui. Au lieu de ça, il semblait se délecter de la faiblesse de son assaillant.

C'est là que Sam sentit un chose étrange, enfin pas tant que ça vu qu'il avait eu cette sensation 2 fois maintenant. Une puissance qui ne demandait qu'à sortir était prisonnière de son corps. Son cœur, sa respiration s'accélèrent mais jusqu'à des seuils raisonnables cette fois-ci. C'est là, sous le regard presque surpris de l'ainé, que ses yeux virèrent au noir.

Tellement subjugué par ce qu'il se passait du côté de son frère, il ne vit que tardivement le démon qu'il avait en face de lui s'effondrer au sol et se tortiller comme s'il subissait les pires tortures.

N'en attendant pas plus, Dean se jeta sur le démon et lui porta des dizaines de coups de couteaux jusqu'à s'arrêter finalement lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'une fumée noire s'était échappée de sa bouche depuis plus d'une minute.

Lâchant le couteau qu'il avait dans les mains, il s'assit contre un mur à même le sol. Son frère était redevenu lui-même, c'est à dire qu'il avait reprit la couleur normale de ses yeux.

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux un moment quand Sam vit que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur le visage de Dean…

* * *

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère !!! La suite bientôt ^ ^** **Hyperion13**


	10. Chapter 10

_**10**_

Après le carnage que les démons avaient fait dans les petites rues de Manila, les frères n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de partir sans demander leur reste. Ils étaient revenus à leur planque, avaient rangés leurs affaires, effacés leur traces et pris la route.

Dean au volant comme d'habitude n'avait pas décroché un mot. Sans cesse ce qui venait de se passer, tournait en boucle dans sa tête, et c'est à bout de nerf qu'il avait craqué.

Son frère avait eu les yeux d'un démons, mais dans le fond ce n'est pas ça qui avait fait déborder le vase. Non c'était sa colère envers lui-même qui était arrivé au plus au point à cet instant.

Son frère était assis à côté de lui mais c'est comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Il était si désarmé et impuissant face à ce qu'il traversait qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. C'est comme s'il était arrivé à saturation, comme si tout ce qui le touchait lui et son frère depuis leur plus jeune âge avaient finalement eu raison de lui.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur, plus vite il serait chez Bobby, plus vite, il pourrait en finir avec tout ça.

Sam lui, ne savait plus quoi penser. Ses yeux avaient virés au noir, il en étaient sûr, à en juger par la façon dont l'avait regardé son frère. Cependant cette fois, son corps semblait avoir supporter le changement et pire encore il avait tué le démon par sa seule et unique pensée.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Il n'en savait rien pour le moment, mais ce qu'il savait en revanche, c'est que son frère allait mal. Même s'il lui en voulait toujours de son comportement ces derniers temps, il en était sur à présent, Dean avait un problème.

D'abord son père puis les anges, s'étaient tellement reposés sur lui, avaient toujours tellement attendu de lui, qu'il ne s'était jamais senti à la hauteur.

Et là, après tout ce qui s'était passé, il se sentait surement submergé.

Sam ne devait pas l'abandonner et ceci même si son frère le lui demandait. Non il devait rester, il le devait pour lui et même si Lucifer et tout ces autres saletés de démons le voyaient comme l'un des leurs, il ne devait plus céder, pour son frère.

Respirant un bon coup il décida de se lancer.

- Dean ?

Aucune réponse côté conducteur, rien. L'avait-il entendu d'ailleurs ?

- Dean ? Réitéra-t-il un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

A nouveau aucune réponse. Il voulut réessayer mais, sans savoir pourquoi, il se ravisa. Au lieu de ça, il tourna le bouton de la radio. Les infos apocalyptiques ne tardèrent pas.

_« Le monde est en alerte, les scientifiques s'activent mais ne trouvent aucune explication rationnelle aux phénomènes climatiques… on vient d'ailleurs de signaler un tsunami sur les côtes de Los Angeles… les religieux proposent eux une explication à tout ça: l'Apocalypse… mais attendez, je viens d'apprendre que… »_

Toujours concentré sur la route, Dean coupa la radio. Son frère le regarda faire mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de l'observer pour espérer le faire parler, mais rien ne vient. Il était comme invisible et c'est ce qui lui faisait peur.

***

Ellen avait tout bouclé en fin de matinée avant de se lancer sur la route. La guerre contre le mal était déclaré et ça ne faisait que commencer. Petit à petit le monde sombrerait un peu plus jusqu'à finalement ne plus se relever.

Et c'est pour ça que les chasseurs ne devaient pas faillirent à leur tâche. Ils devaient se tenir prêt et ralentir la rapide descente qu'empruntait le monde.

C'est pour ça d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait contacter quelques unes de ses connaissance et avaient commencé à les envoyer un peu partout dans le pays. C'est là qu'elle avait entendu dire que Bobby travaillait à peu près de la même façon.

Consciente du danger dans lequel chaque chasseur isolé pouvait potentiellement se trouver, elle avait décidé de le rejoindre.

Et c'est donc après de longues heures de routes sans arrêt, qu'elle vit enfin apparaitre au loin la casse du chasseur. Elle parcourut les quelques mètres qui lui restaient à faire avant de descendre de voiture et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Peu surprise, elle n'eut pas besoin de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Bobby fatigué. Il la salua brièvement et lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle grimpa les quelques marches et se retrouva à l'étage, qui était bien différent du rez-de chaussée. En effet, là tout était à sa place, ni livre ni papiers ne trainaient. Elle déposa ses affaires et redescendit rapidement pour faire le point avec le chasseur.

Une fois en bas, il lui tendit la traditionnelle bière imprégnée d'eau bénite. Elle but une gorgée sans sourcilier avant finalement que le chasseur l'entraine dans une autre pièce.

- Du nouveau sur Lucifer ? Demanda-t-elle.

***

La nuit venait à peine de tomber lorsque l'impala arriva enfin chez Bobby.

Dean coupa le moteur, puis sortant, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le coffre. Il en extirpa quelques armes qu'il enfuit dans son sac vert avant finalement de se diriger vers la maison.

Il salua Bobby et lui dit qu'il partait nettoyer les armes dans sa chambre qui était la sienne depuis le jour où il était entré ici. Le vieux chasseur acquiesça le regard inquiet.

Puis enfin, le cadet se montra. Il salua Bobby.

- Sam ?

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, la cadet avait parfaitement compris où voulait en venir le chasseur.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard… répondit il dans un murmure avant de suivre le même chemin que son frère.

***

Voilà quelques heures maintenant que Bobby et Helen faisait des recherches et mettaient en commun tout ce qu'il avait bien pu rassembler sur l'apocalypse, lorsqu'une question que tout chasseur normale posait tôt ou tard perturba la douce monotonie que le froissement des pages des livres provoquait.

- Qui a brisé le dernier sceau ?

- Humm…

Le vieux chasseur surpris par la question ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup, mais une chose était sûr, toutes les vérités n'était pas bonne à dire.

- On ne le sait pas mais c'est pas ça qui est important, tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est de ramener Lucifer d'où il vient. Répondit-il sèchement.

- Tu devrais te reposer un peu Bobby… commença-t-elle.

- Oui tu as raison. Toi aussi, tu as l'air un peu fatigué. On reprendra tout demain.

- Au fait où sont Sam et Dean ?

- Ils reviennent d'une chasse difficile donc…

- Ok. A demain. Le coupa-t-elle avant de regagner sa chambre.

***

Sam avait suivi son frère. Et là toujours sans rien dire, l'ainé s'était assis et avait commencé à nettoyer les armes.

Ne levant pas la tête, il fit cela pendant une ou même 2 heures. Quand il eut finit, il rangea tout et s'allongea sur son lit.

C'est instant si propice à la discussion que choisit Sam pour s'adresser à son frère.

- Dean ?

Comme précédemment, aucune réponse.

- Bien, tu ne veux pas me parler, fais ce que tu veux. Mais au moins tu peux m'entendre. Alors écoutes moi, s'il te plait. Je suis désolé de ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure avec ce démon mais c'est de ça que je voulais te parler avant de…

Dean détourna son regard du plafond qu'il fixait et le plaça sur son petit frère.

- Tout ce que je veux te dire c'est que je trouverais un moyen, j'arrangerais tout, je réparerai mon erreur. Tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire. Et même si tu m'en veux, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je t'aiderais, et on renverra Lucifer dans sa prison.

L'ainé reporta son regard sur le plafond.

- Je suis désolé Sam. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tout revienne dans l'ordre que j'y passe ou non…

* * *

**Coucou, j'espère que ça vous a plu !!! Dans le prochain chapitre une nouvelle chasse pour les frangins... A bientôt !!! Hyperion13**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou !!!**

**Je suis de retour parmi vous avec un nouveau chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!**

**Bonne lecture ^^ **

**Hyperion13**

* * *

**_11_**

La nuit avait été bien courte pour lui. Il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Non, quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes pourtant mais là, il se sentait si vide, si plein de doutes, que dès qu'il fermait l'œil son esprit se mettait à réfléchir.

Fatigué de ne rien faire, il se leva de son lit et alluma la lumière. Heureusement que son frère et lui avait chacun leur chambre sinon il l'aurait probablement réveillé.

Il enfila son jean et ses chaussures avant d'en sortir.

En passant par le couloir qui menait à la sortie, il vit l'heure, il faisait presque jour. Tout le monde dormait, même Bobby.

Il se fraya lentement un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur et se mit à marcher sans but.

L'air était chaud, voir brulant… Inutile de se demander quelle était la raison de ce climat, il le savait.

Enfouissant les mains dans ses poches, il poursuivit son avancée.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Hélas c'était trop demander de la part des anges de lui accorder un minimum d'intimité.

- Bonjour Dean ! Entendit il.

Mais, l'envie de parler lui manquant cruellement à cet instant, il ne répondit rien et continua d'avancer.

Cependant l'ange était plus coriace que ça, puisqu'il apparut juste devant lui cette fois-ci.

- Dean, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allé à la porte des enfers ?

- On était un peu occupé, mais d'autres chasseurs y sont allés.

- Bien.

Le jeune chasseur contourna l'ange et avança.

- Dean, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir… pour ton frère…

- Attends tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Ses yeux ont virés au noir tout à l'heure, et tout ça c'est de ma faute, si je ne l'avais pas laisser tomber, on n'en serait pas là. Cracha-t-il.

- Tout n'est pas perdu Dean, tu dois avoir la foi, ton frère est vraiment revenu du bon côté cette fois, et maintenant il doit affronter les conséquences de ses actes… Et il n'y arrivera pas tout seul, Dean, réfléchis-y.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire par « affronter les conséquences de ses actes » Demanda-t-il.

- C'est lui qui a libéré Lucifer, alors un lien s'est créé entre eux à la minute où il a tué Lilith. Tout ce qui lui arrive en est la cause… Expliqua-t-il avant de s'en aller dans un bruissement d'ailes.

Dean s'interrogeait sur ce que venait de dire l'ange. Son frère était vraiment revenu du bon côté alors ?

Castiel apparaissait toujours à l'improviste et ça avait le don de l'énerver mais parfois, comme à l'instant par exemple, il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui remonte le moral et lui dise que tout n'était pas perdu.

* * *

Sam se réveilla assez tôt. Enfilant rapidement ses vêtements, il sortit de sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Mais cela s'avéra inutile puisqu'une fois en bas, il croisa Helen et Bobby en plein travail.

Il les gratifia d'un salut et partit se servir une tasse de café avant de revenir parmi eux.

- Sam, j'ai une affaire pour vous ! Lança Bobby sans autre préambule.

- Euh… en quoi ça consiste ?

- Il faut que alliez aidez un chasseur, Cooper Raynt, il a noté un rassemblement anormal de démon à…

Il attrapa un morceau de papier qui s'était glissé sous la page d'un livre qui lui-même était recouvert d'un autre livre plus gros.

Comment Bobby arrivait -il à se retrouvé dans un tel désordre ?

- … Spring Ranche dans le Nebraska. Ce n'est pas très loin, en deux trois heures vous pouvez y être.

- Ok

- Où est Dean, demanda Helen en relevant la tête de son bouquin.

- Encore en haut je suppose. Euh… Bobby, Est-ce que tu peux venir une minute s'il te plait?

Il ne voulait pas qu'Helen se sente mise à l'écart mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, il fallait qui lui parle des derniers évènements.

C'est donc en occultant aucun détail qu'il résuma leur chasse de Manila. Il lui expliqua ceux que les démons faisaient, ce qu'ils attendaient de lui. Puis vint le moment où il lui raconta comment ils s'étaient débarrasser du dernier.

- Tes yeux ont virés au noir ? Répéta-t-il sur un ton ferme.

- Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je sais qu'à cet instant je voulais que le démon qui s'en prenait à Dean meurt et c'est-ce qui s'est passé. Rétorqua-t-il.

Le chasseur resta sans voix un instant.

- Sam, je ne sais pas quoi dire… c'est… alors t'es…

- Un démon ?! Non, mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais depuis que j'ai libéré Lucifer, je ressens une puissance étrange en moi. Et… ce que je voudrais, c'est essayer de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Est ce que t'as une idée là dessus ?

- Je ne sais pas trop mais je vais chercher.

- Merci Bobby, murmura-t-il.

Reposant sa tasse de café vide, il retourna dans sa chambre et rangea toutes ses affaires. Les choses allaient changées à présent. Il ne se laisserait plus abattre, il lutterait de toutes ses forces pour réparer ses erreurs. Et même si Lucifer, voyait en lui un démon, lui savait qu'il n'en était pas un. Il savait à qui il devait faire confiance et à qui au contraire il ne devait pas.

Il ne se laisserait plus prendre, non, plus jamais.

Finissant son sac, il remarqua soudain que Dean n'était toujours pas apparu. Lui qui d'habitude, surtout ces temps-ci se levait tôt, était aux abonnés absents pour l'instant.

Parcourant le mètre qui séparait les deux chambres, il frappa avant d'entrer.

Ouvrant délicatement la porte, il ne fut guère surpris de ne trouver personne dans la chambre. Se retournant précipitamment, il dévala les escaliers et sortit de la maison à la recherche de son frère lorsqu'il lui rentra littéralement dedans.

- Dean ?

- Eh tu peux pas faire un peu attention ! Un peu plus et tu me faisais tomber ! Dit-il sur un ton calme et serein.

- Euh… désolé, j'te cherchais justement. T'étais où ?

L'ainé le regarda un instant cherchant la meilleure chose à répondre mais rien ne vint. Cette nuit, il avait tout simplement eu besoin d'un moment pour lui, d'un moment pour se remettre les idées en place. Après l'intervention de Castiel, il avait continuer de marcher s'interrogeant sur son avenir, celui de son frère et surtout celui du monde. Se posant tout un tas de questions, se laissant même parfois envahir par le désespoir, un pas après l'autre il avait tenté d'ordonné ses idées. Cependant la tâche s'était avérer difficile. Pourtant, en rebroussant chemin, il s'était sentit mieux, pas au meilleur de sa forme certes mais mieux et c'est tout ce qui importait.

- Nulle part, mais je suis là maintenant. Dit-il en pénétrant dans la maison suivit de son frère.

Ne suivant pas le chemin de la chambre comme il l'avait fait la veille, il pénétra dans le vieux salon, et salua Bobby et Helen.

Se renseignant sur l'avancée de leur travail, le vieux chasseur lui parla de Spring Ranche. Et c'est avec enthousiasme qu'il accepta sous l'œil interrogateur des personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce.

Alors sans plus attendre, il monta se préparer.

Sam avait assisté à toute cette scène stupéfait. D'ailleurs comment pouvait-il en être autrement, son frère qui réagissait à peine à tout ce qui l'entourait hier semblait de bien meilleure humeur et, chose plus surprenante encore, il lui adressait la parole.

Il se réjouissait de ça mais il se doutait bien que tôt ou tard, il devrait avoir une conversation avec son frère pour mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

Il se l'était promis et l'avait promis à Castiel, lorsqu'il l'avait en partie sevré de sa dépendance au sang de démon, il n'abandonnerait plus Dean.

Finissant de placer ses affaires dans l'impala et après avoir dit au revoir aux deux chasseurs qui croulaient sous le travail, il attendit son frère assis sur les marches du perron.

Les choses allaient changer entre lui et son frère. Oui, maintenant il en était sûr...


	12. Chapter 12

_**12**_

Helen avait bien saisit que quelque chose clochait du côté des Winchester mais elle n'avait rien dit. Non elle était restée passive, les observant, les écoutant mais n'intervenant pas.

C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Après tout, à part avoir été une amie de leur père pendant de longues années, elle n'était pas vraiment proche d'eux.

Biensur des liens s'étaient tissés depuis le jour où ils avaient fait irruption dans son bar mais visiblement pas assez solide pour qu'ils partagent avec elle ce qui les tracassait.

Dans le fond ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça, si l'on considérait que depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils avaient appris à ne faire confiance à personne, et de ce fait, à ne pas montrer leurs faiblesses comme tout bon chasseur qui se respecte.

Helen ferma le bouquin qu'elle tenait entre les mains et jeta un coup d'œil à Bobby. Il était toujours assis à la même place griffonnant des tas de notes dans un petit carnet qui semblait être devenu son livre de chevet depuis que l'Apocalypse avait commencé.

Il semblait si investi, si impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait que plus rien ne semblait exister autour de lui. C'est comme s'il se sentait coupable et qu'il s'était donné comme objectif de tout réparer pour expier ses fautes.

Se raclant la gorge, prête à engager une conversation qui se faisait rare depuis plus d'une heure, son regard se perdit sur l'extérieur de la maison. En effet, un vent frais s'était levé et soufflait de plus en plus fort apportant tous les grains de poussières qui se trouvaient en travers de sa route.

- Le temps se gâte on dirait! Commença-t-elle.

Bobby un peu surpris d'entendre sa voix, leva le nez de son livre quelques instants.

- Oui on dirait !

- Je peux te poser un question ?

Le vieux chasseur ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas dans cette histoire ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Arrêtes, pas de ça avec moi Bobby. J'ai bien vu les regards que tu lançais aux Winchesters tout à l'heure.

Si les frères ne voulaient pas la mettre dans la confidence, elle pouvait l'accepter mais par contre de la part de Bobby c'était autre chose.

- Ecoutes… si on doit travailler ensemble… J'apprécierais qu'on soit franc l'un envers l'autre, surtout par les temps qui court.

Le chasseur qui semblait s'être replongé dans sa lecture releva les yeux à cet instant. Puis semblant considérer ce qu'elle venait de dire se leva et vint près d'Helen.

- Très bien. Qu'Est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Tout ce que je dois savoir.

Bobby n'étant pas un expert en discussion profonde qui s'étende sur le temps décida de tout lui expliquer de façon claire et précise.

- Pour faire court, c'est Dean qui a brisé le premier sceau et Sam le dernier.

Là pour le coup c'était tout sauf ce à quoi Helen se serait attendu mais maintenant que Bobby lâchait le morceau, il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose.

- Eh ben merde alors! Fut tout ce qui lui traversa l'esprit à cet instant.

- Ca tu peux le dire.

- Comment… j'veux dire, je sais que je ne connais pas très bien Sam et Dean, mais je les vois mal entrain de briser délibérément des sceaux.

- Je t'aurais dit la même chose il y a quelques années mais…

- … les choses ont changés. Termina-t-elle.

Le vieux chasseur tout en enlevant sa casquette pour arranger négligemment ses cheveux, jugeait du regard l'éventuelle réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir.

- Maintenant tu sais tout donc si ça te pose problème de bosser avec moi sachant ça, c'est le moment de le dire…

Helen, sans voix un moment, se ressaisit rapidement.

- Nan, biensur que non même si j'aurais préféré que tu me fasses confiance dès le début.

- Je sais…

Le téléphone sonna à cette instant les coupant dans leur conversation. Helen savait à présent que le sujet était clos.

* * *

Spring Ranche dans 3 km annonçait un vieux panneau que les branches recouvraient partiellement. Pas étonnant que ce soit une ville fantôme étant donné qu'on ne pouvait même pas la trouver sur une carte ou même la lire sur un panneau.

Plus de 2 heures et demi que les Winchester roulaient et plus d'une heure qu'ils n'avaient croisé aucune voiture. Ils étaient seuls au milieu de nulle part et ça commençait à devenir flippant.

Sam était au volant et Dean côté passager depuis qu'ils avaient échangé de place à peine une heure après avoir pris le départ. Et depuis, l'ainé, la tête calée contre la vitre, s'était endormi. Sam jetait des coups d'œil vers lui de temps à autre tout en restant bien concentré sur la route. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son frère car en l'espace d'une nuit, son attitude avait radicalement changé.

Dean avait-il finalement pris conscience qu'il faisait de son mieux pour réparer ses erreurs ? Ou était-ce un test, histoire de voir s'il était à nouveau digne de confiance ?

Impossible d'affirmer avec certitude l'une où l'autre de ses hypothèses. Quoiqu'il en soit, il allait tirer ça au clair.

Il fut surpris lorsqu'il pénétra à Spring Ranche. Car pour une ville fantôme, il y avait un peu trop de monde.

Voulant jouer la carte de la discrétion il ne circula pas trop dans les rues et s'arrêta derrière une espèce d'auberge qui, par on ne sait quel miracle était bien tenue et semblait accueillir de nombreux touristes.

Coupant le moteur, il réveilla son frère avant de sortir de l'impala. Il en fit rapidement le tour pour aller chercher les armes.

Encore ensommeillé, Dean le rejoint quelques secondes après.

- T'es sûr que tu t'es pas gouré de chemin Sam ? Demanda Dean en regardant autour de lui.

- Moi aussi j'ai du mal à le croire mais on est bien à Spring Ranche !

- Peut-être que Bobby s'est trompé.

- Y'a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Sam lui tendit une arme puis prenant la sienne, il referma le coffre.

- Allons voir ce Cooper Raynt !

Entrant dans l'auberge, Dean ne prit même pas la peine de saluer la jeune femme qui se trouvait à l'accueil.

Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea directement vers les escaliers.

Au dernier étage, ils longèrent l'unique couloir avant de tomber sur la chambre 36.

Sam frappa.

- Si c'est le service de nettoyage, repasser plus tard. S'écria une voix virile de l'autre côté de la porte .

- Humm…non, c'est Sam et Dean Winchester, on…

- Ah fallait le dire plus tôt… Le coupa-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Surpris par celui qu'ils avaient en face d'eux, ils enjambèrent une ligne de sel avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

Cooper Raynt était assez différent de tous les autres chasseurs qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer. Il était jeune et paraissait travailler seul. Il devait avoir le même âge que Dean.

Sa taille légèrement inférieure à celle de Sam et sa musculature ni trop présente ni insuffisante lui donnait une certaine assurance.

Sortant trois bières de son mini frigo, ils en tendit deux aux frères avant de s'assoir et d'ouvrir la sienne.

- Winchester, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Annonça-t-il en levant sa bière comme pour trinquer.

- Pour nous aussi ! Répondit Sam voyant que son frère n'avait guère l'intention de dire quelque chose.

- Alors ? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici ? Lança soudainement Dean.

- Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la ville est pleine à craquer… Et chaque jour une nouvelle vague de personnes arrive. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

- Bobby nous a parlé de démons…

- Oui, il y a ça aussi.

Copper n'ajouta rien. Il avala une gorgée de sa bière tout en fixant Dean de ses yeux bleus perçants.

- Quoi ? Dit l'intéressé.

- Non c'est juste que Bobby ne s'est pas trompé quand il m'a parlé de toi…

- Et qu'Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda t-il sèchement.

- Humm… dis moi Cooper, comment tu connais Bobby ? Dit Sam pour changer de sujet.

- Longue histoire… mais pour faire simple… disons qu'il m'a sauvé la vie et que depuis ce jour on est comme qui dirait… resté en contact.

Dean finit sa bière et la déposa bruyamment sur la table qui se trouvait devant eux.

- Vous pouvez vous installez dans la chambre d'en face, elle n'attends que vous. Et, pour les démons vous pourrez jugez par vous-même à la nuit tombée…

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus... La suite bientôt ^ ^ Hypérion13**


	13. Chapter 13

_**13 **_

A mesure que le temps se rafraîchissait, le soleil déclinait pour laisser place à la nuit sombre. A part 2 ou 3 personnes qui erraient encore dans les rues tout était calme. C'était comme si la ville agitée qu'elle était en journée avait laissé place à cette soit disant ville fantôme.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon, pourtant quelque chose faisait que Dean ne ressentait rien de particulièrement mauvais à Spring Ranche. Pour lui ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une petite ville qui avait su profiter d'on ne sait quel miracle pour renaitre de ses cendres et prospérer à nouveau.

Hélas il fallait voir au-delà de cela car comme l'avait dit Cooper, les démons y avaient élu domicile et ceux pour un certain temps apparemment. La question maintenant restait de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien fabriquer ici.

Sam sortit de la douche lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. C'était lui, le chasseur qui avait un lien si particulier avec Bobby, que c'était presque étrange qu'ils ne l'aient pas rencontrer avant.

- Prêts ? Demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre

- Toujours ! répondit Dean.

- Bon, dans ce cas, allons-y..

- Attends…avant j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on va voir exactement ? Parce que à part quelques trucs vagues que t'as dit, on n'en sait pas plus sur ce qui se passe dans cette ville.

A peine gêné par le ton direct qu'avait employé Dean, Cooper se contenta d'ouvrir la porte.

- Patience, tu sauras bien assez tôt… Dit- il en sortant.

- J'aime pas ce type ! Lança l'intéressé en direction de son jeune frère.

Sam, amusé, se contenta de sourire discrètement avant d'emprunter la même direction que Cooper.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Cooper s'arrêta brusquement, les sens en alerte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, la télé, ainsi que la radio qui se trouvait dans l'arrière salle grésillaient.

Les Winchester, eux aussi alertés par tout ça, tenant fermement leurs armes y pénétrèrent. Mais il n'y avait rien. Tout était vide.

- Ils ont commencé ! Venez y'à plus de temps à perdre… Lança Copper.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Ou est la gérante de l'hôtel ? Demanda Sam.

- Avec les démons. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, ils ne vont pas lui faire du mal, tout suite.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Dean.

- Parce qu'on va les arrêté avant qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Lança Cooper en sortant de l'hôtel.

C'est donc armés et prêt à parer à toutes les attaques qu'ils sortirent, direction la planque des démons.

* * *

L'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable. Une sorte de brume avait envahi tout l'espace faisant que tout ce qui se trouvait à plus d'un mètre devant soi était devenu invisible. Pourtant il ne fallait pas quitter son poste.

En 2 jours, il ne s'était rien passé de spécial mais lorsque le temps s'était brusquement voilé et que des cliquetis étranges s'étaient fait entendre de l'autre côté des portes, ils savaient que ça allait changer.

Une heure, puis deux puis trois passèrent lorsque finalement les portes s'ouvrirent.

Là tout les chasseurs se regardèrent ne sachant que faire mais hélas, il était déjà trop tard. Puisqu'une épaisse fumée noir s'en échappa, dissipant toute la brume sur son passage. Ainsi en l'espace de 30 secondes tous les chasseurs qui attendaient postés derrière leur tombe se sentirent envahis par cette entité qui venait de se libérer des bas fonds de l'enfer.

Mais lorsque la fumée pénétra en eux, ce ne fut pas pour les posséder, non, ce fut pour les consumer de l'intérieur, laissant ainsi des corps meurtris étendus sur le sol du cimetière.

Des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de démons étaient ainsi sortis de l'enfer mais ce n'était que le commencement car, cette fois-ci, personne n'avait refermé ces portes.

* * *

- Comme je connais tes goûts en matière de cuisine , je vais faire quelques courses en ville, tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Helen

- Nan ça ira merci. Répondit Bobby;

- Très bien. Je serais de retour dans une demi heure. Dit-elle avant de claquer la porte en sortant.

Elle pénétra dans sa voiture puis démarra sans plus attendre.

Il fallait qu'elle respire. Les recherches, c'est elle qui avait toujours fait ce boulot pour d'autres chasseurs et sans se plaindre une seule fois mais là elle devait se l'avouer, elle commençait à saturer. Cette Apocalypse, bien grand mot pensa-t-elle, ne laissait de répit à personne, et encore moins aux chasseurs. Tout s'enchainait.

Alors que des chasseurs apercevaient de plus en plus de démons foutre la merde , puisqu'il faut le dire, dans tout un tas de villes, le climat lui n'obéissait à plus aucune prévision.

Et dans tout ça, un seul manquait encore à l'appel. Lucifer.

Helen s'arrêta dans une petite cafétéria qui se trouvait en bord de route sur le chemin du retour. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne bière pour se remettre d'aplomb avant d'aller rejoindre Bobby.

* * *

Les 3 chasseurs longeaient les rues depuis plusieurs minutes quand enfin ils arrivèrent dans un endroit vaste où un chapiteau avait été monté rapidement.

Cooper s'y arrêta à proximité.

- On y est. Maintenant on va entré mais surtout ne faites rien de répréhensible et ne vous faites pas remarquer quelque soit la chose que vous verrez, ok ?

Voilà ce que Dean ne supportait pas chez lui. C'était cette façon qu'il avait de donner des ordres à tout le monde comme s'il était le chef. Ils faisaient équipe après tout.

Mais n'étant ni le moment ni l'endroit pour faire un scandale, il se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de pénétrer dans l'un des chapiteaux.

A première vu pensa Sam, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Ils s'agissaient simplement d'un rassemblement de personnes qui étaient venus écouter parler d'autres personnes et rien d'autres. Mais dans leur job, les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses.

Restant dans le fond pour se faire remarquer le moins possible, il entendit un mot qui le titilla.

En effet, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années venait de dire « Apocalypse ».

- Mes frères, la fin est proche. Vous le savez, nous le savons. Mais ne paniquez pas, ceux qui auront la foi survivront. Notre père ne vous abandonnera pas. Il sera là pour vous.

L'homme qui parlait s'arrêta un instant. Il jaugea du regard la pièce lorsque apercevant une main levée l'invita à le rejoindre.

- Bien, vous avez fait le bon choix. Notre Père vous sauvera, j'en suis sûr.

Puis la personne ferma les yeux. C'est là que prononçant des paroles à peine audible, un nuage de fumée noir fit son apparition et pénétra dans le corps de ce dernier.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Puis affichant un sourire faux, il retourna à sa place.

C'était donc ça, cette personne qui se faisait soi-disant passer pour un envoyé de Dieu agissait en fait sous les ordres de Lucifer. Son but précis étant bien sûr de posséder des âmes.

Pourquoi tout cette mise en scène alors ? Pourquoi ne pas les posséder à leur insu comme les démons avaient l'habitude de le faire?

- Ce n'est que le début… mais en général ils en convertissent une bonne vingtaine par soir avant de… Se stoppa Cooper.

- De quoi ?

Celui qui semblait diriger la cérémonie s'arrêta à nouveau de parler.

- Ils faut les arrêter, on ne peut plus les laisser faire. Annonça Sam

- Qu'Est-ce que tu proposes ?

- Ils sont trop nombreux maintenant, s'il y avait une possibilité de les tuer, elle est passé dès le moment où ils commencés ces…

- Messes noires. T'as pas tort, mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasses tout seul Dean, hein ? Maintenant qu'on est trois, on a peut-être une chance de sauver ce qui peuvent encore l'être, mais ce qu'il nous faut c'est un plan d'attaque.

Aucun des trois chasseurs ne parla. Suivant ce qui se passait devant leur yeux, ils virent deux puis trois personnes se faire posséder à leur tour.

- Pourquoi aucun d'eux, ne se rebelle ?

- J'en sais rien !

- Les démons qui sont présents ici semblent très puissant autrement dit, ils vouent une obéissance sans borne à Lucifer. Expliqua Sam

- C'est pas faux. Mais y'a un truc pas clair encore, c'est pourquoi tous ces gens viennent ici ?

- En les regardant, je dirais qu'ils ne sont plus tout à fait maitre d'eux même… C'est comme si quelque chose les attiraient tous ici. Répondit Dean.

- D'accord, admettons que ce que tu dis est vrai. Pourquoi presque la ville entière serait attirée là précisément alors que d'autres non comme nous par exemple ? Demanda Cooper.


	14. Chapter 14

_**14**_

Après un bon café, Helen remonta en voiture. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne les recherches.

Arrivant à la casse de Bobby une dizaine de minutes après, le temps avait encore changé. A présent, des flocons de neiges tombaient du ciel, recouvrant ainsi d'un manteau blanc le paysage sinistre.

Mis à part, l'étrangeté du climat, un bruit suspect attira son attention lorsqu'elle marcha jusqu'au perron. Elle se stoppa un instant, regardant à droite et à gauche, avant finalement de pénétrer dans la maison.

- Bobby, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Dit-elle en s'adressant à Bobby.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle déposa le sac de courses qu'elle avait dans les mains et vint s'assoir près du chasseur.

- J'ai l'impression dérangeante qu'on nous observe. C'est comme si nous n'étions pas seul.

- J'ai été attaqué par 2 démons il y a quelques jours peut-être que… peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls…

- Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Il faisait tard, et j'ai entendu un bruit dehors donc je suis sorti et … une fois à l'extérieur, ils ont surgi de nulle part et m'ont attaqué. Une chance que j'avais mes armes avec moi.

- T'as réussi à te débarrasser des 2 ?

- Oui, c'était plutôt simple et maintenant que tu le dis…peut-être trop simple. Dit-il en y réfléchissant.

Brusquement, il se leva et se posta près de la fenêtre. Il regarda à l'extérieur à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect. Mais il ne vit rien. Il soupira.

- Si ceci est vrai, quel était leur but en venant ici ?

- J'en sais rien mais quelque chose me dis qu'on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Répondit Helen observant pensivement la neige qui tombait.

* * *

L'assemblée continuait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux depuis plusieurs minutes. A présent, six personnes avaient été converties.

Cette situation devenait de plus en plus insoutenable pour les chasseurs qui tentaient vainement de trouver un plan afin de sauver les quelques innocents citoyens de Spring Ranche qui se trouvaient là.

- Il faut faire quelque chose Cooper ! Lança soudainement Sam.

L'intéressé le regarda pas sûr de ce qu'il allait dire avant de répondre.

- Ok, il faut faire diversion. Sam, tu attireras leur attention pendant que Dean et moi, on s'occupera des démons restés ici.

- Ca me parait faisable, mais y'a un truc qui me dérange dans ce que tu dis. Qu'Est-ce qui se passera pour Sam si les démons le rattrapent ? Répondit Dean.

Sam se tourna vers son frère.

Il était assez surpris. C'était la première fois depuis « tout » ce qui s'était passé qu'il sentait que son frère s'inquiétait pour lui. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus perçu un tel sentiment de sa part qu'il avait presque du mal à le croire. Pourtant, s'il devait attirer les démons dehors, alors il le ferait.

- Dean, je peux le faire. Ils me rattraperont pas, et puis si jamais…

- Non Sam, tu ne peux pas surtout avec ce qui t'arrive en ce moment. Lui dit Dean en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cooper avait bien saisi ce que venait de dire Dean mais ne posa aucune question à ce sujet. Car à en juger le lien qui semblait unir ces 2 frères, il comprit qu'il ne devait pas s'imposer.

- Très bien, je me dévoues, comme ça tu pourras garder un œil sur ton frère. Annonça-t-il à l'adresse de Dean.

Sans plus attendre, le chasseur, empoigna fermement son arme, réajusta son couteau en argent dans son étui et quitta le chapiteau. Il ne s'éloigna pas, puisque c'est à peine à 50 mètres de l'entrée qu'il pointa son Beretta en direction du ciel et tira.

Brisant soudainement le silence de la nuit, l'assemblée qui se tenait sous le chapiteau, endroit même où les Winchester étaient postés, se stoppa.

Tous ceux qui venaient d'être convertis en démon ne purent se contenir plus longtemps sous leurs apparences d'humains ordinaires puisque leurs yeux virèrent au noir.

Alors, d'un signe de la main, celui qui dirigeait cette messe noire leur ordonna d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

C'est-ce qu'ils firent, lorsque marchant juste devant les frères, ils sortirent du chapiteau.

Là laissant passer un peu de temps comme ils avaient convenus avec Cooper, les Winchesters se préparèrent à attaquer.

* * *

Une couche épaisse de neige recouvrait entièrement le sol rocailleux de la casse de Bobby. S'il se trouvait dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait apprécié voire même trouvé ça beau mais là c'était différent. Non, là , il y avait cette atmosphère oppressante, qui empêchait de remarquer ce paysage blanc. Et depuis qu'Helen était rentré, cette ambiance ne faisait que se confirmer de plus en plus.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce malaise se fit plus intense quand Bobby, accroché à son téléphone tenta en vain de joindre une équipe de chasseur mais sans succès.

- C'est pas normal. La règle la plus importante surtout en ce moment c'est de prendre contact avec moi ou avec n'importe quel autre chasseur au moins toutes les 12 heures. Et là si ce n'est pas fait c'est qu'ils sont blessés ou qu'ils sont morts. Analysa Bobby.

- T'es sur qu'ils n'ont pas contacté d'autres chasseurs ?

- Oui. Je le sens mal…

Les deux chasseurs tournèrent la tête au même instant. En effet, un bruit creux avait résonné à l'extérieur. Ils ne pouvaient dire de quoi ils s'agissaient exactement mais ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Chacun se précipita sur la première arme qu'ils trouvèrent et inspectèrent une par une toutes les protections qui parsemaient la maison de Bobby.

Alors que celui-ci vérifiait celles du rez-de-chaussée, Helen monta à l'étage pour faire de

même.

Un nouveau bruit retentit, mais cette fois-ci, il purent clairement en identifier la provenance.

Cependant ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la lumière grésillante s'éteignit, plongeant ainsi la maisonnée dans le noir total. Helen redescendit rapidement les marches et rejoignit le vieux chasseur.

Un bourdonnement suivit d'un rire sadique se fit entendre juste derrière la porte d'entrée.

- Helen, on va descendre, j'ai un abri dans le sous sol . Dit Bobby.

- Attends, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Je suis d'accord avec elle. Dit une voix dans l'ombre.

Instinctivement, les deux chasseurs reculèrent jusqu'à se trouver dos au mur. L'inquiétude commença alors à les gagner car en plus de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils ne savaient guère qui était leur adversaire.

- Bonjour, j'me présente, je suis Towmuss. Dit il sur un ton désinvolte.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Lui cracha Helen.

- Dites-moi où se trouvent les Winchester et peut-être que je vous laisserai la vie sauve.

- Pourquoi on te le dirai, pourriture de démon? Rétorqua Bobby.

Towmuss claqua des doigts et la lumière fut à nouveau.

- Je trouvais que ça manquait de clarté, maintenant que vous nous voyez, vous allez peut-être reconsidéré ma proposition.

A cet instant l'étonnement se lisait sur les visages des 2 chasseurs, car dans la pièce où ils se trouvaient il y avait peut-être 8 ou même 10 démons qui l'accompagnaient. Tels des statues de pierre, ils étaient postés comme le feraient des gardes du corps autour d'une célébrité.

- Où sont les Winchester ? Demanda à nouveau le démon.

- Pas vu depuis le réveil de Lucifer ! Répondit Bobby.

Towmuss regarda un instant ces 2 humains. Il n'était pas surpris de leur réponse, non, il s'y attendait presque. Il savait à quel point ils étaient loyaux entre eux.

Tans pis, comme ils l'avaient appris en enfer, il n'y avait rien de mieux, pour soutirer des informations que la torture.

- Je vous laisse une dernière chance de…

La première balle partit à ce moment. Elle transperça la tête du démon et vint se loger dans le mur du fond.

Là s'en était trop.

Towmuss de son regard mauvais, souleva Helen et la plaqua contre le mur lui brisant ainsi le poignet gauche.

Elle se débattit, tandis que Bobby tentait vainement de la libérer du joug du démon.

C'est là que le chasseur fut lui aussi, projeté avec une telle violence qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience…

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !!! **

**Bonne fêtes à tous !!**

**Hyperion13**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonne année à tous !  
**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!**_

_**Bonne lecture !!!**_

_**Hypérion13**_

* * *

_**15**_

Encore quelques secondes et ils pourraient bondir du fond de la salle et s'en prendre aux démons.

Tous, à présent que certains individus étaient sortis à la poursuite de Cooper, avaient pleinement rejeté leur attention sur l'homme qui dirigeait cette « messe noire ». Tous semblaient comme hypnotisés par ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

- C'est maintenant, Sam fais gaffe, ok ?

- Toi aussi Dean.

L'ainé sortit de derrière et brandit son arme devant lui. Et là, personne ne cria ni même sourcilla. Non, au contraire, un silence menaçant retomba.

Dean regarda son frère, resté dans l'ombre, assez surpris quand des mains les saisirent et les amenèrent devant le maitre de cérémonie.

Ils se débattirent mais ne parvinrent pas à se défaire des étreintes de ceux qui les maintenaient.

- Sam et Dean Winchester. Vous êtes venu vous joindre à la fête ? C'est un plaisir !

L'homme se tourna pour s'adresser à nouveau à son public.

- Mes frères, la séance de ce soir est terminée, rentrez chez vous, gardez la foi et surtout n'oubliez pas de pratiquer le rituel qui vous protégera.

* * *

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait ressentir les choses. Il pouvait percevoir la peur, l'inquiétude qui submergeait peu à peu les Hommes. Mais en cet instant, ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'était ce qui arrivait à l'humain dont il avait la charge.

Tout était si simple au début, lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de l'enfer un an auparavant. Il ne le connaissait pas à l'époque où plutôt, aucun sentiment ne venait obscurcir son jugement quand à la marche à suivre avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, car au fil des mois, il avait appris à comprendre le jeune homme.

C'est là que les problèmes avaient commencé, car déchiré entre son allégeance qu'il vouait et voue toujours à son Père et ses doutes, il avait fait des choix, des choix qui l'avaient définitivement éloignés de son existence sans problème d'ange-soldat.

Maintenant, il était plus comme un ange-indépendant, suivant ses propres convictions. Et là à l'instant, son sixième sens lui annonçait que Dean était en danger et que cette fois-ci, personne n'arriverait à le sortir du mauvais pas dans lequel il se trouvait, pas même son frère.

C'est donc sûr de ce qu'il devait faire qu'il avait « battu des ailes » jusqu'à Spring Ranche.

* * *

Un tout autre endroit apparu devant ses yeux lorsqu'il les ouvrit enfin. De sa maison inondée de documents, il était passé, à un nouvel environnement.

Si des gémissements à côté de lui ne l'avaient pas fait réagir, Bobby aurait presque cru qu'il était entrain de rêver. Mais au dire des derniers évènements, il savait qu'une toute autre explication avait sa place dans cette histoire.

Il cligna des yeux en étudiant le lieu où il se trouvait lorsque son regard se posa sur le corps ensanglanté d'Helen qui reposait au sol tel un vieux sac. C'est là qu'il se leva et se dirigea précipitamment vers elle pour prendre son pouls.

- Elle est encore en vie, chasseur !

Mince, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir celui-là. Peu importe ce que venait de dire le démon, il fallait qu'il vérifie lui-même.

- Ben alors tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Lui lança-t-il.

Un soupçon de soulagement lui parcouru le corps lorsqu'il sentit à travers les artères de la chasseuse le doux battement de son cœur.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- Moi ? Rien ! Considère que tout cela est de ta faute, Bobby Singer.

Ce démon commençait sérieusement à l'énerver.

- Alors quoi, qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ? On va continuer à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux ?

- Non, tu sais ce que je veux

- C'est vrai, vous voulez savoir où sont les Winchester ?

- Bien, je sens qu'on avance.

- Ma réponse est la même que tout à l'heure, j'en sais rien ! Et puis, depuis quand un démon a-t-il besoin d'un chasseur pour retrouver la trace d'un autre chasseur ?

Towmuss, c'est bien ça, j'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez un puissant démon, j'avoue être assez surpris ! Balança Bobby.

Le démon en question durcit son regard.

Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Après tant d'années, de siècles passés en enfer, il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de tuer celui qui avait réussi à en réchapper ainsi que son frère, par pure vengeance. C'était surement égoïste, par rapport à l'Apocalypse et tout ce qui va avec, même puéril mais il fallait qui le fasse afin de contrecarrer les plans de Lucifer, celui qui l'avait condamné et enfermé en bas sans aucun regret lorsqu'il faisait encore parti de la caste des anges.

Towmuss inonda soudain la pièce d'un rire malsain.

- Tu as raison, je suis un puissant démon en effet. Et c'est pour ça que tu parleras tôt ou tard, quand tu auras gouté quelque peu à la souffrance.

Sur ce, il disparut laissant là un Bobby inquiet quant à ce qui allait arriver à lui comme à Helen.

* * *

La salle s'était vidée de tous. A présent seuls les Winchester, les deux démons qui les maintenaient et un autre démon plus puissant que les autres étaient encore là.

Les 2 chasseurs étaient donc pris au piège et ne voyaient aucune possibilité de fuite envisageable. Et alors que Dean continuait malgré tout de se débattre, Sam lui avait lâché prise car il sentait ses forces diminuer petit à petit.

- Emmenons-les avant que quelqu'un rapplique ici ! Lança l'un des démons.

- Attendez ! Cria une voix dans le fond.

C'était Castiel.

Rassurant du regard Dean puis Sam, les frères comprirent à cet instant ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

L'un comme l'autre réussirent enfin à se dégager des 2 démons grâce à l'effet de surprise qu'avait provoqué la venue de l'ange.

Castiel lui avança vers le démon qui était au centre puis récitant quelques mots sacrés, le « déconnecta » du bout des doigts.

Dean attrapa le couteau qu'il avait coincé dans sa ceinture et poignarda les deux démons.

Ils s'effondrèrent alors de tout leur poids.

- Allons nous-en ! Lança soudainement Sam.

Castiel ne dit rien, comme s'il était soudainement préoccupé.

- On embarque le démon avec nous, j'suis sûr qu'il a plein de chose à nous apprendre. Proposa Dean.

- Faites vite, quelque chose de démoniaque approche ! Les avertit l'ange.

Alliant le geste à la parole les frères se saisirent du corps du démon et sortirent précipitamment du chapiteau suivit de près par Castiel.

- Ils sont tout proches ! Dit-il.

Enfouissant sa main dans la poche de son imperméable, il tendit une sorte de parchemin sur lequel des pentagrammes complexes étaient dessinés.

- Retournez au motel et enfermer le grâce à ces puissants pièges. Dépêchez-vous, il ne doit pas se réveillez avant… ALLEZ-Y !!

- Cas qu'Est-ce qui se passe? Tu viens pas avec nous ?

- Non, je vais assurer vos arrières, je vous rejoins après, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose.

Sur ces quelques mots les Winchesters affublés de leur démon quittèrent les lieux.

Accélérant le pas, ils marchèrent pendant près d'un quart d'heure lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au motel.

Ne perdant pas un instant, Dean saisit le parchemin et reproduisit tous les pièges avant de disposer une chaise en plein milieu. Il y assit ensuite le démon avant de lui attacher les mains dans le dos.

- Maintenant y'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille !


	16. Chapter 16

_**16**_

Tout la faisait souffrir à présent, qu'elle avait repris connaissance. Un gout de fer, celui du sang lui collait à la bouche et son poignet la relançait terriblement. Mais cela n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'elle ressentait à l'estomac.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Ce qu'elle avait mal.  
Inspirant faiblement, elle sentit une main lui soutenir la nuque pur l'aider à se relever.

- Helen, Est-ce que ça va ?

Non ça n'allait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était ne plus sentir toute cette douleur.

- Ca va aller, on va sortir d'ici, j'te le promets, tiens bon.

Elle fut alors prise d'une quinte de toux . Se tordant de douleur, une larme lui coula le long de la joue.

- Bobby, dit -elle d'une voix faible. Est-ce que tu sais où on est ?  
- Non, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, ce Towmuss ne m'a parlé qu'une fois.  
- Qu'Est-ce que tu lui a dit ?  
- Rien.  
- Peut-être que tu devrais...

Voyant parfaitement où voulait en venir Helen, il rétorqua immédiatement.  
- Non, je ne dirais rien. Crois moi, Sam et Dean ont déjà assez de monde à leur trousse pour qu'on leur envoie Towmuss.

Bobby se tut, comprenant dans quelle situation, ils se trouvaient tous les 2. Ils étaient enfermés au milieu de nulle part avec un démon qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, et qui les torturaient pour savoir où se trouvaient les Winchester. Les choses s'annonçaient vraiment mal. Biensur, dans tout ça, on ne parlait pas du fait qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans leur quartier général pour orienter tous les chasseurs.

- T'as raison. Mais, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de les contacter pour leur expliquer la situation.  
- J'aimerais bien mais comment tu veux qu'on les joigne à l'autre bout de l'état alors qu'on est coincé ici ? Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, Cooper est avec eux, il assurera leurs arrières !

Helen toussa à nouveau. Puis reprenant une respiration normale, son expression du visage changea. Méfiante comme si elle venait de comprendre où elle se trouvait, elle balaya alors la pièce du regard.  
- Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de s'échapper. Dit le chasseur qui ne semblait avoir remarquer ce qui venait de se passer. Est-ce que tu a pu repérer quelque chose quand ils t'ont emmené ?  
Elle secoua la tête négativement.

Towmuss apparut sur ces quelques mots.  
- Tu as fait du bon boulot dit-il à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Tu peux te reposer maintenant Isaya. Poursuivit le démon.

Bobby fut très surpris mais ne le montra pas. Il y avait plus important pour l'instant.

- Bien, on ne peut pas sentir les Winchester mais on peut sentir ce Cooper. Si on le retrouve, on les trouvera. Dit-il avant de saisir le chasseur et de l'emmener avec lui.

* * *

L'air dans la pièce se faisait pesant. C'est comme si d'une minute à l'autre tout allait exploser. Le démon en était certainement la cause la plus probable mais il y avait quelque chose de plus.  
Mais ça, seul Sam le ressentait.  
A travers ses veines, il percevait toute cette puissance, cette noirceur qui emplissait l'atmosphère de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère.

Il parcourut nerveusement la pièce plusieurs fois avant finalement d'aller s'arrêter juste devant la fenêtre.  
La ruelle était toujours aussi déserte. Pourtant le bruit de la pluie s'abattant sur les vitres émettaient un tel son qu'on pouvait croire le contraire.

Mais il n'en était rien.

Sam se rassit alors sur son lit, et fixa à nouveau le démon qui trônait jute en face de lui. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé ni même avait fait le moindre geste qui pourrait annoncer sa reprise de conscience imminente.

Il plaça ses mains sur ses tempes une énième fois, pas par geste nerveux mais parce qu'il sentait une migraine le faire de plus en plus souffrir.  
Il se leva pour aller se rafraichir quand son frère l'interpella.  
- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'ai mal à la tête.

Se massant le crâne, il se stoppa net.  
- Sam, assieds-toi . Lui dit son frère qui l'avait rejoint de peur qu'il ne s'écroule.

Le cadet gémit un peu plus.  
- Dean ça recommence…ah..  
- Attends, quoi, ce qui t'es arrivé l'autre fois ?  
Sam ne répondit rien mais son frère avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait effectivement de cela.

C'est à cet instant que le démon qu'ils avaient lâchés des yeux quelques instants plus tôt décida de se réveiller. Il se débattit pour tenter de sortir des pièges dans lesquels il se trouvait mais il n'avait rien à faire. Même ses pouvoirs ne parvenaient à le libérer.

- Bien joué Winchester ! Je crois que je vous avait sous-estimé ! Annonça le démon.

Sam se mit à respirer de plus en plus vite, comme s'il tentait d'amasser le plus d'oxygène possible pour combler le vide qu'il y avait dans ses poumons.

- SAM ! Cria son frère.

Mais le cadet; bien trop occupé à essayer de récupérer son souffle, ne l'avait même pas entendu.

Les rapides inspirations cessèrent d'un coup lorsqu'il perdit connaissance.

- Ah les humains ! Se moqua le démon.  
- LA FERME ! Cria Dean qui paniquait de plus en plus.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Pourtant, s'il se basait sur les fois où Sam avait eu ses « crises », il finissait toujours par se réveiller non ?

- C'est comique, tu ne trouves pas ! Je ne lève pas le p'tit doigt et ton frère meurt !  
- Quoi… non, non, non… Sam, réveilles-toi ! Cria-t-il d'une voix tremblante lorsqu'il n'avait pas sentit le pouls de son frère.  
Putain qu'Est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Vociféra-t-il à l'adresse du démon cette fois-ci

Mais à part un rire de celui-ci, il n'obtint aucune réponse.  
- CASTIEL, j'ai besoin de toi. Où que tu sois, j't'en supplies il faut que tu viennes, tout de suite ! Supplia Dean le regard dans le vide.  
- Hilarant ! Ajouta le démon.

L'ange n'apparut pas comme par magie mais Sam ouvrit les yeux à cet instant. Inspirant profondément, il toussa plusieurs fois avant de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Sam ?!  
- J'me sens pas très bien. Fut tout ce qu'il répondit avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux.  
- SAM ! Non pas encore. Dit l'ainé en le secouant en vain.  
- Il ne se réveillera pas tant que ce démon sera dans la pièce. Rétorqua Castiel le regard plongé dans celui de l'être maléfique.  
- Quoi ? Mais qu'Est-ce que tu racontes ?  
- Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Interrogeons d'abord ce démon !

Dean ne protesta pas. Il avait confiance en Castiel. Et puis plus vite ils s'occuperaient de ce démon plus vite son frère pourrait récupérer.

- Un ange et un chasseur! J'ai vraiment de la chance. Lança le démon.

Ne relevant pas, Dean lui posa la première question.  
- Dites-nous comment vous vous appelez ?  
- Aldan et c'est tout ce que vous saurez !  
- Quels sont vos liens avec Lucifer ? Demanda Castiel

Le démon resta silencieux.

- Je suppose qu'à votre niveau l'eau bénite ne suffit pas. C'est pas un problème ! Lança Dean en farfouillant un peu dans son sac pour en sortir ce qui pouvait faire souffrir le démon.  
- Ah je crois que j'ai trouvé !

Le chasseur, se saisit du couteau magique, l'aspergea d'eau bénite avant de le plonger dans une boite contenant du sel.

- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas parler?

Lorsqu'il n'obtint aucune réponse, il érafla un peu partout le torse du démon.  
Aldan, comme il disait s'appeler ne put se retenir de hurler mais Dean ne fléchit pas plongeant à nouveau son couteau dans du sel dès que la lame en fut dépourvue.

- Je ne di…rais rien . Lutta le démon.  
- C'est ça ! Vous allez répondre maintenant parce que sinon vous allez le regretter ! Le menaça le chasseur.

Poursuivant sa torture, il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le démon parla enfin…

* * *

**Que va dire ce démon ? Que va t-il advenir de Bobby et d'Helen ? Est ce que Sam va aller mieux ? Les réponses dans la suite !!**

**Hypérion13**


	17. Chapter 17

_**17**_

C'était très étrange, ce lieu sinistre et sombre qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Bobby avait la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu, pourtant il ne reconnaissait aucun signes particuliers qui pouvait le mettre sur une piste.

Son imagination sans doute ou pourquoi pas sa volonté si forte de sortir d'ici qui le rendait ainsi.

Peu importe, ce n'était pas le moment de partir en souvenir et en pensées. Non, ce qu'il fallait maintenant c'était se focaliser sur le démon qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il fallait qu'il comprenne quelles étaient ses intentions.

Towmuss lui attrapa violemment le bras et le poussa dans une pièce qui chose assez surprenante ne possédait qu'un seul et unique objet: une horloge.

- Singer, même si je sais que je ne vais pas tarder à mettre la main sur les deux chasseurs que je cherche, je vais te faire une proposition que tu ferais mieux de ne pas décliner.

- Je ne traite jamais avec un démon !

- Même lorsque les démons pourraient t'offrir quelque chose qui te ferait fléchir ?

Bobby défia du regard le démon pour déceler une once de… de quoi ? Il ne savait pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit il ne montrerait aucune faiblesse devant lui. Rien ne pouvait le faire fléchir.

- Ne réponds pas tout de suite ça ne fait rien. Je te laisserais du temps pour réfléchir comme vous dites les humains. Mais j'attends de toi que tu m'apportes ton aide.

Le chasseur ne crut pas ce qu'il entendit. Towmuss, ce démon qui se disait si puissant avait-il vraiment demandé son aide ou était-ce seulement une interprétation erronée d'une parole qu'il n'avait pas comprise?

- Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas marcher sur cette Terre, et tu sais pourquoi.

Il marqua une pause comme pour laisser planer un suspens qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

- Il y a plusieurs siècles exactement. Et tout ça c'est à Lucifer que je le dois !

- Lucifer ? Ne put s'empêcher de répéter bêtement Bobby.

Le démon s'arrêta là et tourna les talons.

- Alors quoi c'est tout ? Vous en voulez à Lucifer et après ? Je vois pas en quoi vous avez besoin de mon aide ?

- En ces temps, il n'est pas prudent de faire confiance à un démon. Commença-t-il.

Le chasseur qui ne riait jamais d'habitude dû se retenir de ne pas le faire tant la scène était absurde.

- J'ai besoin de connaitre Lucifer, connaitre ses moindres faits et gestes. Donc quoi de mieux pour ça que d'être en « collaboration » avec un chasseur ! Mes raisons ne te regardent pas.

Il fixa l'horloge un instant.

- Le temps ! Quel concept fascinant ! Il s'écoule si…lentement ici, qu'on a le temps de voir sa vie défiler avant même de se rendre compte que tout est fini et qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

Il se rapprocha du chasseur et d'un sourire narquois le plaqua contre le mur.

- Notre petite affaire ne nous détourne pas de but principal, à savoir trouver où se cachent exactement les Winchester.

Il reposa à nouveau le regard sur l'horloge.

- Même s'il semble que nous sachions vaguement l'endroit où ils se trouvent, quelque chose nous empêche de mettre la main sur eux. Ce qui a pour effet de me mettre en colère. De plus, chasseur tu refuses de coopérer et ça je ne peux plus le tolérer.

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Bobby était là mais sans être là. Chaque mot du démon résonnait en lui d'une façon assez lointaine.

L'aiguille qui indiquait les secondes arriva sur le chiffre 12.

C'est à ce moment que la douleur, différente de toutes celles qu'il avait connu s'empara du chasseur.

* * *

Il avait dû « s'amuser » avec son couteau à plusieurs reprises avant que le démon émette un son autre qu'un cri. D'ailleurs, avec le bruit, il s'étonnait qu'aucun voisin ne soit encore venu frapper à la porte du motel. Et que…

- Cooper ! Dit-il à haute voix.

Il l'avait oublier celui-là. Où était-il passé ?

Si leur plan avait fonctionné, il aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui. Était-ce parce que les démons avaient réussi à mettre la main sur lui. Il n'en savait rien et à vrai dire, s'il était honnête avec lui-même il n'en avait rien à faire. Les anges, les morts d'innocents, le réveil de Lucifer, l'Apocalypse, tout ça faisait qu'il s'était forgé une sorte de carapace autour de lui pour ne plus rien ressentir. C'était triste à dire, mais il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi à ce Cooper, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il avait trop donné.

- Quoi ?

- Nan rien, je pensais tout haut. Dit-il en revenant vers le démon qui avait repris son souffle.

- Bien. Répétez ce que vous venez de dire.

- Lucifer est mon maitre, il a de grands projets pour nous…

- Lesquels ? L'interrompit l'ange.

Aldan ne répondit rien.

- Non, ça vas pas recommencé ! Lança le chasseur qui s'était à nouveau saisi du couteau.

- Dean, je pense que ça suffit ! Proposa Castiel. Je me charges de l'interroger.

Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il fit quelques pas et se rendit au chevet de son frère sans ajouter un mot.

Sam semblait dormir du sommeil du juste, rien ne pouvait le perturber en cet instant. Ce qu'il voudrait être comme ça. Ce qu'il voudrait revenir au temps où l'Apocalypse n'avait de sens pour lui qu'un mot qu'on pouvait trouver occasionnellement dans les bouquins religieux.

Fixant les soulèvements réguliers de la poitrine de son frère et écoutant les gouttes d'eau qui tapaient contre la vitre, il se perdit dans ses songes.

Il se rappela de ce jour de pluie, quand il était petit, où son frère et lui avait été obligé de rester cloitrer dans une chambre de motel.

Ils s'étaient vraiment ennuyés, et même la télé ne les avaient pas intéressés. Perdant patience, Sam, de son jeune âge s'était alors approché de lui et lui avait posé une simple question. Il lui avait demandé comment étaient les jours de pluies en famille avant que le malheur ne les touche. Mais il ne lui avait rien répondu, parce qu'il se rappelait à peine de « l'avant ». Tout était flou dans sa tête.

Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, Sam l'avait enserré de ses bras et lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave s'il ne se souvenait pas.

A cet instant le monde avait cessé d'exister, il n'y avait plus eu que lui et Sammy, ce duo si particulier qui faisait que les pires moments étaient moins douloureux parce qu'ils s'avaient l'un l'autre.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, même s'ils étaient toujours là l'un pour l'autre ou plutôt l'un avec l'autre, tout était différent.

- Quels sont les projets de Lucifer?

- Vous êtes sacrément dans la merde ! Répondit le démon qui reprenait assurance. Vous n'y échapperait pas, pas cette fois-ci. Vous allez tous y passer, les Hommes comme les Anges. Et lorsque ton père, dit-il en s'adressant à Castiel n'aura plus personne à qui donner des ordres, il finira pas se retirer de lui-même jusqu'à disparaitre. Et là Lucifer reprendra enfin la place qui lui ai dû.

De là où il était, Dean secoua la tête d'indignation.

- Où est-il ?

- Castiel, ne poses pas ce genre de question. Toi et moi savons très bien que tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question.

Là le chasseur ne put se retenir de l'ouvrir.

- Cas, tu sais où il se trouve ? Demanda t-il sur un ton autoritaire.

- Biensur qu'il le sait !

- Cas ?

Que répondre? Il avait ressenti sa présence quelques fois mais aujourd'hui ça avait été différent, il avait mieux perçu son énergie. C'est comme s'il avait cessé de se déplacer.

- Oui en quelques sortes.

- Tu le sais depuis quand ? Non, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plutôt ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas jugé bon de le faire.

- J'y crois pas ! Mon frère et moi, on est à sa recherche depuis que toute cette putain d'Apocalypse a commencé et toi tu me dis que tu n'as pas jugé bon de me le dire! J'te croyais différent des autres anges Cas mais t'es comme eux, tu te soucis à peine de l'avenir des Hommes.

- Quel spectacle ! Ajouta Aldan.

Puis Dean se saisit à nouveau du couteau.

- Maintenant vous feriez mieux d'arrêter vos commentaires inutiles si vous ne voulez pas souffrir et plutôt de dire des choses qui nous intéressent.

L'ange qui n'avait rien rétorqué face à l'accusation du chasseur, posa à nouveau des questions.

- Quels sont les projets de…

- Ok c'est bon, je vais vous le dire. De toute façon vous le saurez bien assez tôt…

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !!! La suite bientôt ! Hyperion13**


	18. Chapter 18

**_18_**

Dean ne supportait plus la vue des démons. Le simple fait de les entendrerire arrivait même à le mettre hors de lui. Il ressentait une telle haine envers eux que ça en était affolant voire effrayant.

Alors quoi de plus beau que faire souffrir ces êtres immondes pour se défouler et canaliser sa colère.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'être en question se décide à parler.

- Les projets de Lucifer sont très simples. Il veut anéantir tout ce qui n'est pas démons, en commençant par les anges. Et quand vous ne serez plus de ce monde, dit Aldan en regardant Castiel, nous laisseront libre court à notre imagination pour les humains. J'en salive d'avance.

Dean regarda l'ange assez inquiet. Était-ce vrai ?

Question bête. Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Qu'aurait-il à y gagner? Rien. L'avenir du monde était donc si sombre que ça.

- Vous entendez quoi par nous ? Demanda soudain Castiel.

Le démon parcourut du regard l'ange comme s'il pouvait voir à travers lui, comme s'il voyait son véritable visage.

- Je parle de l'armée de Lucifer.

Il marqua une pause comme s'il voulait se donner du courage.

- Sais-tu Dean, qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir été déchu du « paradis » ?

Le chasseur le savait bien sûr mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé.

- Lorsque le moment sera venu, ces anges bannis reviendront et avanceront au côté de Lucifer, fièrement, ainsi que tous les démons.

- Comment comptez vous vous y prendre ? Le questionna le chasseur.

- On va battre les anges à leur propre jeu en les attaquant sur leur terrain. Ils vont mourir les uns après les autres, jusqu'au dernier.

- Comment ça sur leur terrain ?

- Ah ! Dean réfléchis un peu !

- Répondez-moi où je vous jure que…

- Que quoi ? Tu vas encore me torturer ? Tu as la lame facile je trouve ! S'amusa-t-il en observant le jeune chasseur. Ah un séjour en enfer et ça vous change quelqu'un !

Là Dean ne put retenir sa colère plus longtemps. Serrant les poings, il bombarda Aldan de coups.

Bien sûr ils n'avaient aucun effet sur lui mais ça ne l'arrêtait pas. Non, il était de plus en plus déchainé.

Castiel n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Il était temps pour Aldan de les quitter.

C'est donc dans une lumière blanche aveuglante que celui-ci partit.

- Dean Est-ce que ça va? Lui demanda finalement Castiel, lorsqu'il vit que le chasseur ne réagissait pas.

- Euh… on avait pas fini de l'interroger pourquoi tu l'as renvoyé dans son monde ?

- Ah vrai dire il n'est pas dans son monde mais…

- Cas j'men fou, répond juste à ma question.

- Si je l'ai renvoyé c'est parce que j'ai eu ce que je voulais savoir.

- Tu te fous de moi là ! Il nous a rien dit, ce…

- Dean tu veux te calmer une seconde. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Un gémissement se fit entendre de l'un des lits. C'était Sam qui se réveillait.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui fasse diversion ?

Oh oui, c'est parce qu'il l'avait décidé!

Quelle brillante idée!

Il avait dû courir trois bon kilomètres, au moins jusqu'à la sortie de la ville avant que les démons ne rebroussent chemin. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça ?

C'était très étrange mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser plus longtemps que d'autres démons sortis de nulle part avaient fondu sur lui.

Trois exactement.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait son arme chargé de gros sel. Il n'avait pas perdu une minute et leur avait tiré dessus.

Il ne les avait blessé que partiellement mais ça avait été suffisant pour lui permettre un semblant de fuite.

Il fallait qu'il retourne dans la ville c'était la meilleure chose à faire même s'il savait que les autres démons, ceux qui le pourchassaient auparavant étaient surement encore dans les parages.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Lorsque finalement les démons s'étaient rendu compte de ce qu'il avaient fait, comme il s'y était attendu, ils s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite.

Cependant cette fois-ci ça n'avait pas été si facile que précédemment puisque les trois démons l'avaient rattrapé et encerclé.

A présent, tenant fermement son arme dans une main et son flacon d'eau bénite dans l'autre main, il se tenait au milieu d'eux sans sourcilier. Il savait que s'il restait dans sa position les choses allaient certainement mal tourner, alors il tenta une chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. Il tua un des démons mais les deux autres se ruèrent sur lui, lui balançant coup sur coup. Bizarrement, ils ne s'étaient servis d'aucun pouvoir, c'était comme s'ils voulaient juste s'amuser avec lui, le voir souffrir.

Et là Cooper entendit du bruit. Ne sachant s'il devait être soulager ou pas, il ferma les yeux un instant espérant au plus profond de lui qu'il s'agissait de Sam ou Dean.

Mais non, il s'agissait de tout sauf des Winchester.

Des chasseurs ?

Malheureusement, il s'agissait de démons.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, vous ici ? Lancèrent-ils.

Les démons qui s'en prenaient à Cooper se détournèrent de lui et focalisèrent leur pleine attention sur ceux qui venaient d'arriver.

- Qui vous a dit que vous étiez les biens venu ?

Cooper n'y comprenait plus rien. Les démons ne représentaient-ils pas une seul et même « espèce » se battant pour les mêmes idéaux et suivant le même maitre ?

Apparemment non, s'il jugeait la façon avec laquelle les deux groupes de démons se regardaient.

Là où il se trouvait, le chasseur avait l'impression qu'ils étaient dans deux camps différents.

C'est là que le combat éclata. Et cette fois-ci chacun des démons se servit de ses pouvoirs.

Même si c'était du jamais vu, Cooper ne resta pas pour savoir qui des démons allaient en sortir vainqueur.

* * *

Lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux, il vit Dean.

Il n'avait pas grand souvenir de ce qui c'était passé quelques temps auparavant mais à en juger par le regard inquiet qu'avait son frère, il avait dû se passer quelque chose d'important.

Pui il tourna la tête. Il vit que Castiel était là aussi. Pas très surprenant étant donné qu'il était l'ange de Dean. Lui aussi avait un regard étrange, encore plus que celui qu'il avait habituellement.

Il se redressa finalement sur son lit mais ne décrocha pas un mot. C'est comme si son corps était revenu à lui mais pas encore sa conscience. Car même s'il voyait ce qui se passait autour de lui, ni les sons ni même les odeurs ne parvenaient jusqu'à son cerveau.

Son regard vint ensuite se poser sur la silhouette sans vie qui était attachée à une chaise. Mais il se détourna bien vite quand il se sentit revenir.

Ca y'est, il entendait et sentait à nouveau.

- SAM ? Dis quelque chose ?

- Dean laisses lui le temps de récupérer, intervint Castiel qui était resté en retrait.

Le jeune chasseur le fixa un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Sam.

- Dean ?

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Je vais bien, répondit-il en se redressant complètement cette fois ci. J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête mais j't'assures ça va mieux.

Castiel s'approcha des deux frères en prenant son air le plus sérieux.

- Ce qui s'est passé Sam, ce n'est pas la dernière fois que ça t'arrivera. Je suis désolé.

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Dean.

L'ange réfléchit un instant.

- Je vais tenter de vous l'expliquer en des termes simples. Lilith fut le premier démon crée par Lucifer, elle était donc liée à lui, et c'est pour ça que c'était le dernier sceau. Toi, Sam, tu es celui qui l'a libéré, tu as en quelques sorte recréer un lien du même genre. Cependant comme Lilith était un démon, elle ne ressentait pas les choses de la même façon que toi. Elle pouvait ressentir Lucifer, sans être effrayer de son pouvoir.

- Je ne suis pas effrayé. Le coupa Sam.

L'ainé le regarda avec de grand yeux surpris.

Qui n'avait pas peur de Lucifer ? Les anges et même Dieu où qu'il soit devaient en avoir peur, alors comment un simple humain ne pouvait-il pas en être effrayé ?

- C'est-ce que tu te borgnes à croire Sam mais toi et moi savons très bien que c'est faux !

Le cadet baissa les yeux comme si on l'avait pris sur le fait en train de mentir.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qui t'arrives est un moyen qu'a ton corps d'exprimer cette peur. Car dès que tu perçois le pouvoir, l'influence de Lucifer sur l'esprit des démons, ce sentiment ne fait que grandir. C'est une sorte de réaction physiologique, semblable à celle que tu avais lorsque tu étais sous l'emprise du sang de démon.

Pourquoi avait-il remis ça sur le tapis celui là pensa Sam. Mais trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant.

- En parlant de ça, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué comment tu avais fait Cas pour arranger la dépendance qu'il en avait ? Demanda Dean.

* * *

**Quelques explications dans le prochain chapitre !! A bientôt !! Hypérion13**


	19. Chapter 19

**_19_**

Comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant ? Il ne savait pas. Cependant s'il réfléchissait quelques instants le mot douleur aurait sans doute fait l'affaire mais ce n'était toujours pas le bon.

Peu importe.

Bobby se sentait étourdi. Il n'arrivait pas à maintenir sa tête droite sur ses épaules ni à ouvrir complètement les yeux mais il savait néanmoins qu'il se trouvait seul dans la pièce où il était.

Towmuss avait donc finit par partir. Mais pour combien de temps?

Le chasseur déglutit puis fixa l'horloge. Il ne savait pas si elle indiquait vraiment l'heure, mais il pouvait dire que du temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée dans cette salle de torture.

Il n'était ni bâillonné ni ligoté, pourtant il n'était pas libre de ses mouvements. Il n'était pas libre de s'enfuir.

Était-ce donc la fin pour lui ?

Peut-être bien que oui.

Il avait toujours cru qu'il mourrait sur le terrain entrain de tuer un loup-garou ou un vampire ou n'importe quelle autre créature, faut croire qu'il s'était trompé.

Il pensa soudainement à Sam et Dean, les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie. Il espérait au plus profond de lui que tout allait bien pour eux mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, les temps étaient durs.

Il aurait tant voulu que tout soit différent, que cette Apocalypse ne se soit jamais déclencher, que les démons ne marchent pas libres.

Et, même si de là où il se trouvait il ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider, il ne dirait rien à ce foutu démon, il ne ferait rien qui pourrait les mettre en danger.

Ses forces lui revinrent peu à peu. Et malgré toutes les tortures que Towmuss avaient pu lui infliger il était bien décidé à lutter jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Quelque soit ce que ce pestiféré avait à lui offrir, il ne ferait en aucun cas ce que ce Towmuss attendait de lui. Il ne lui viendrait pas en aide en révélant la position exacte des frères ni en l'aidant à espionner Lucifer. Non il se devait de tenir bon comme un chasseur digne de ce nom l'aurait fait.

Puis il se souvint d'Helen qu'il avait laisser dans cette pièce sombre et froide toute seule à l'affut des démons, à l'affût de Towmuss.

Ce pourrait-il qu'il lui ai fait subir la même chose ?

Rien que le fait d'y songer renforçait l'inquiétude qu'il percevait au plus profond de lui.

Était-elle encore en vie ? Avait-elle parlé ? Difficile de trouver des réponses à ces questions tant qu'il restait là.

Rassemblant les quelques forces qu'il avait, Bobby se déplaça jusqu'à la porte et tourna la poignée.

_*** * ***_

Une simple question avait suffit pour installer un malaise dans la chambre. Puis un regard à la fois intense et fuyant était passé entre l'ange et le plus jeune des Winchester.

C'était comme si un secret était sur le point d'être révélé.

- Cas ? Réitéra l'ainé lorsque qu'aucune réponse ne vint de l'ange.

- Dean, je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de savoir cela. Répondit-il simplement.

Le chasseur le regarda étonné quelques instants avant finalement de se tourner vers son jeune frère. Si Castiel ne voulait pas parler Sam le ferait.

- Sam ?

Lui non plus ne régissait pas.

- Ah je vois, toi aussi tu ne veux rien dire.

Il émit un rire nerveux, le même qu'il a lorsqu'il est sur le point d'exploser en tapant sur quelque chose. Cependant, lisant dans ses pensées Castiel parla avant.

- Très bien puisque tu veux savoir, je vais te le dire. Ton frère n'est pas débarrassé de son addiction au sang de démon.

- Ah j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte…

- Ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses. En fait, je l'ai simplement débarrasser des symptômes qui traduisaient son état de manque. Mais, il n'en ai pas guéri pour autant. Il pourrait même replonger s'il gouttait à nouveau a du sang de démon.

Dean s'éloigna de son frère et sembla réfléchir.

- Comment tu as fais ça ?

- Le corps que les anges occupent possède certaines propriétés qu'on pourrait qualifier de curatives pour les humains. Je me suis donc servi de cela pour lui venir en aide lorsque tout le monde l'avait laissé tombé. Répondit-il simplement sans entrer dans les détails.

- Cas… Cette fois ci c'était Sam qui avait parlé ou plutôt murmurer.

- Donc… si je comprend bien…

Dean prit une profonde inspiration.

- T'aurais pu le guérir de sa dépendance longtemps avant que tout dégénère mais tu n'as rien fait. Au lieu de ça toi et ta bande de connards, vous étiez occuper à regarder ça de la haut en pariant sur le moment où Sam se retournerait contre moi, c'est ça ?

Cette conversation avait pris une tournure que Castiel ne comprenait que très peu. C'est vrai qu'il avait tardé a venir en aide à Sam mais au final il l'avait fait et c'est ce qui comptait.

Pourquoi cela rendait-il Dean si furieux alors ?

Pourquoi les Hommes étaient si difficile à suivre parfois ?

- Dean, c'est pas de sa faute, ok ? Mais de la mienne. Peu avant qu'il ne soit forcé de quitter le corps de Jimmy, il m'a proposé de m'aider mais j'ai refusé. Je savais ce que cela impliquait mais… j'avais tellement envie de tuer Lilith que…

Ne sourcillant même pas Dean fixa son frère.

- Encore une fois, je suis le dernier à savoir les choses. C'est pas grave je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Le silence qui venait de retomber dans la pièce fut interrompu par des coups donnés à la porte. D'abord étonné, personne ne bougea.

- C'est Cooper ouvrez la porte !

Saisissant d'abord une arme, l'ainé fit ce qui lui était demandé. Et lorsqu'il vit dans quel état il se trouvait, il s'en voulut à lui-même pour l'avoir laissé combattre les démons tout seul.

Il le rattrapa bien avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et l'aida jusqu'au lit le plus proche de la porte.

- Qu'Est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Dean.

- Longue histoire, mais pour faire court, j'me suis fait courser par des démons et après d'autres démons se sont pointés. Ils se sont battus entre eux et j'ai pu m'enfuir. Avoua-t-il d'une traite.

- Attends répètes moi ça ?

Sam se saisit de la trousse de secours et se plaça à côté de Cooper.

- Je le soigne et il nous explique après. Où Est-ce que t'as mal ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

Le chasseur ne répondit rien.

- Au fait c'est vraiment sympa les gars d'être venu m'aider. Je pensais que je pouvais compter sur vous mais…

- Excuse nous mais on était un peu occupé ici. Balança sèchement Dean en pointant du doigt l'homme sans vie qui était toujours au milieu de la chambre.

- Dean si t'as un problème avec moi dis le moi, ça facilitera les choses. Parce que je sens bien qu'il y a un truc depuis le début.

- Non Cooper tu te fais des idées, j't'assures. Répondit spontanément le cadet avant que son frère n'en n'ai l'occasion. Dean je peux te parler ?

- Non y'a rien a ajouter. Cas, tu viens j'aimerais te dire quelques mots.

Puis Dean sortit de la chambre suivit par Castiel.

_*** * ***_

Ils avaient descendu quelques marches puis étaient sortis. Ils avaient ensuite contourné l'entrée avant de rejoindre l'impala et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Près de 10 minutes si ce n'est plus passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne balance un mot.

- Tu vois Cas, je croyais que tu me faisais confiance mais visiblement j'me suis trompé. Mais… ce n'est pas pour ça que je voulais te parler. Ce que je veux c'est que tu me dises ce qui se passe. Dit-il finalement.

- Comme l'a dit Aldan, Lucifer a rassemblé ceux qui lui étaient loyaux pour en constituer une armée et il a pour projet de combattre les anges, mais dans le monde d'en haut.

- Attends c'est une blague ?! Tu veux dire que ce monde existe vraiment ?

- Oui Dean tout comme l'enfer existe.

- Oh. Combien y'a-t-il d'anges ?

- Pas assez hélas. Car comme tu le sais, beaucoup ont été décimé soit par des guerres ou par d'autres anges qui avaient basculé de l'autre côté. Si Lucifer parvient à notre monde il y a peu de chance pour que nous en sortions vainqueur.

- Putain Cas-tu peux pas dire ça ! Si vous flancher, les Hommes, nous, ne tiendront pas longtemps face à eux. Et puis t'as pas le droit de douter, t'es un ange-soldat !

Tant de détermination provenait de ce chasseur qu'il avait presque réussi à chasser ce sentiment si humain qui l'habitait. Et s'il avait raison ? Et s'il pouvait gagner cette guerre ?


	20. Chapter 20

_**20**_

La porte venait de se refermer et comme un coup sec elle venait de clore la dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Avec ça, tous les bons sentiments, les promesses s'en étaient allés.

Et encore une fois, Sam était la cause de toute cette pagaille.

- Qu'Est-ce ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda Cooper quand il remarqua le silence plus qu'étrange du jeune chasseur qui le soignait.

- Euh… ta blessure au bras est plutôt profonde, je pense que t' as besoin de points de sutures. Dit-il comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la question qu'il venait de lui poser.

Cooper, ne dit rien et continua de l'observer broyer du noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il attrapa Sam par le poignet et le forcer à s'arrêter un instant.

- Tu sais Bobby m'avait parlé de vous deux.

Sam savait à qui il faisait référence.

- Lorsqu'il m'avait dit à quel point vous étiez proche je ne le croyais pas, mais à la minute où je vous ai vu j'ai su qu'il avait dit vrai. Quelque part c'est assez frustrant même, parce que moi, toute ma vie j'ai jamais eu personne, j'ai toujours du me débrouiller tout seul et… enfin bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que quoi qu'il ce soit passé entre vous, il faut que vous vous parliez pour arranger les choses.

Le jeune Winchester, ne répondit rien, surpris par ce que venait de dire le chasseur.

Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures et voilà qu'il lui donnait un conseil pour améliorer sa relation avec Dean.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

Et s'il n'avait pas envie d'arranger les choses ? Et s'il en avait marre de toujours se faire rembarrer alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour que tout s'arrange, pour tout aille au mieux avec Dean.

- Merci Sam. Dit Cooper quand il eut finit de le suturer.

- C'est normal.

Il ramassa les différentes compresses usagées, tout ce qu'il avait utilisé pour soigner Cooper avant de jeter ou de ranger ce qui devait l'être. Il se lava les mains et revint avec un verre d'eau et des cachets antidouleurs.

- Tiens prends ça, tu te sentiras mieux après.

- Wow, t'aurai fait une chouette carrière en tant qu'infirmière Sam tu sais. Lança-t-il en plaisantant.

Dean aurait dit la même chose, pensa-t-il en souriant.

- Euh… tout à l'heure tu as dit que des démons étaient à ta poursuite et… comment t'as fait pour t'enfuir ?

Après avoir avalé les comprimés, il posa le verre sur la table de nuit.

- J'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention de leur part et je leur ai faussé compagnie, c'est tout !

- Je suppose que tu fais référence au moment où il se sont battus c'est ça ?

- Oui. Au début je ne l'ai pas cru moi-même mais j'ai vite repris mes esprits et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles d'autre chose, d'un détail qui expliquerait ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

- Non vraiment je suis désolé, à part être surpris de se voir les uns les autres, ils n'ont rien dit d'autre.

Cooper se tut un instant, comme s'il essayait de scanner la moindre parcelle de sa mémoire pour trouver un quelque chose qui pourrait les aider.

- Ah et je ne sais pas si ça avancera à quelque chose, mais l'un des démons, aurait dit un truc comme « vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici » ou un truc dans le genre.

- Intéressant… non en fait je pense que c'est très important. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais je vais trouver.

- Ok, dans ce cas je serais ravi de t'aider.

Sam le regarda un instant, il l'avait peut-être mal jugé, peut-être que c'était juste un gars bien qui se souciait simplement des autres finalement.

- Merci, vraiment. Répondit il.

- Euh, et juste une chose. Je suis pas le genre de type à qui on ment, donc si à l'avenir y'a un truc qui vous qui vous plait pas, et j'entends bien toi et ton frère, dites le moi toute suite, au moins pour qu'on ne risque pas nos vies inutilement. Pigé ?

- Ouais pigé.

- Bien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais me changer, je reviens dans 5 minutes pour t'aider à sortir ce corps de votre chambre avant que le jour ne se lève.

Et il partit.

Sam regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était presque 5 heures du matin. Le temps passait tellement vite. C'est là qu'il réalisa à quel point il était fatigué et qu'il avait faim.

Il ouvrit alors le mini frigo mais à son grand désespoir, il était vide.

Tant pis, il pouvait bien attendre même si cela faisait presque que 24 heures si ce n'est plus qu'il n'avait rien avalé.

Il se posa sur son lit quelques minutes en attendant que Cooper revienne.

* * *

Il avait du mal à engager la conversation pourtant le silence était retombé à nouveau.

Et chose peu courante, Castiel était resté assis au côté de Dean, sans se volatiliser d'un coup.

Ils regardaient le ciel. Pour l'un n'apparaissait rien d'autre qu'un vide qui rappelait qu'un infini sa dessinait par delà les nuages alors que pour l'autre un monde en danger se révélait.

- Alors ? Tenta Dean.

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est quoi le plan pour que tout finisse pour le mieux ?

- Dean, ton optimisme est étonnant mais… pour l'instant je n'en sais rien.

- Est-ce qui serait possible de vous aidez, vous les anges ?

Castiel qui était absorber par le ciel jusqu'à présent, plaça son regard sur Dean.

- Est-ce que les chasseurs pourraient… tu sais… aller dans votre monde et vous prêter main forte ?

L'ange ne disait toujours rien.

- Tu sais je pense que Bobby pourrait rassembler des centaines de chasseurs du monde entier si tu le lui demandais. Commença-t-il.

- Je sais. Ca n'a jamais été fait avant mais… si c'est notre dernière chance pour vaincre Lucifer alors nous le ferons.

Le chasseur sortit son portable.

- Ok, je mets Bobby sur le coup alors ?

Après de nombreuses sonneries, personne ne décrocha. Dean essaya alors les différents numéros qu'il connaissait du chasseur mais toujours sans succès.

- Cas, c'est pas normal, il réponds toujours d'habitude, à n'importe quel heure. Quelque chose ne va pas ! Dit-il très inquiet.

- Je vais aller voir ce qui se passe. Proposa l'ange avant même que Dean ne lui demande.

Et il disparut.

* * *

Lorsqu'il tourna la poignet et qu'il ouvrit la porte, il retrouva ses forces qui lui avaient terriblement manqué jusqu'à présent.

Et discrètement, il traversa un couloir sans croiser aucun démons.

Etrange.

Il avança, et il n'y avait toujours personne, rien. Mais qu'Est-ce que cela voulait dire. Ou était passé ce Towmuss.

Il continua de marcher dans cette bâtisse que son esprit connaissait mais dont il ne savait toujours pas d'où provenait le souvenir.

Il passa devant une porte. Tendant une oreille pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne derrière, il entra. Et là son regard se figea.

Helen était étendu au sol, pieds et poings liés, une marre de sang autour d'elle, morte.

Il se précipita vers elle comme s'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour l'aider mais il était trop tard, elle ne respirait plus. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la contempla un instant, plein de tristesse.

Le visage de cette femme forte n'exprimait que colère et souffrance mais Bobby voulait se confronter à son regard, il voulait savoir quelles avaient été ses pensées juste avant qu'elle ne parte.

C'est là qu'il se souvint de Jo. Comment allait-elle prendre la nouvelle quand elle apprendrait ?

Il se leva, énervé contre tous, contre lui-même.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivé là ?

Ah oui, ça lui revenait. Tout ça c'était dû au réveil de Lucifer, à cette putain d'Apocalypse mais surtout à cause des Winchesters…

* * *

_**J'espere que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite.  
**_

_**Et Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews !!!**_

_**Hypérion 13**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**21**_

Ca faisait tellement d'heures que Sam n'avait pas fermé les yeux ainsi, qu'il ne voulait pas se relever et se laisser aller complètement dans ce sommeil profond et apaisant qui s'offrait enfin à lui.

Il enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans son oreiller, et relâcha la pression qui s'exerçait sur ses membres.

C'est là que Cooper refit surface.

En meilleur forme, maintenant qu'il avait troqué ses vêtements tachés de sang contre d'autres tout propre, il posa une main amical sur l'épaule du jeune chasseur.

- Sam ?

Le concerné ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de se redresser sur son lit.

- Sortons le corps d'ici. Dit-il en se remettant sur ses jambes.

- Ok …mais on ferait mieux de le couvrir avec quelque chose, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer.

- Oui, t'as raison. Répondit-il en lui tendant la première couverture qu'il trouva.

Cooper détacha celui qui, il y a encore quelques heures se faisait appelé Aldan et animait les messes noires, puis il l'enveloppa dans la couverture de telle sorte qu'on ne voit presque plus aucune partie du corps.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas raconté ce qui c'était passé après que je sois parti. L'interpella t-il.

- Je te proposes de nous débarrasser d'abord de lui et après on en parle.

- Très bien.

Les deux hommes, se saisirent alors de ce corps sans vie, et avec le plus grand soin possible le portèrent. Sans encombre, ils sortirent de la chambre, franchirent les escaliers et arrivèrent jusqu'au hall de l'auberge.

Ils jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, et quand ils ne virent personne, ils se frayèrent un chemin à l'extérieur.

- Alors, où est-ce qu'on le met ?

- Si on le cachait par là. Proposa Cooper lorsqu'il remarqua que dans la rue adjacente se trouvait une espèce de grosse benne à ordures.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, ils se déplacèrent sans trop de difficulté jusqu'au lieu dit. Là, ils déposèrent le corps dans un coin.

- Triste fin !

- Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ce… Répondit Sam

- Wow, du calme, je parlais pas du démon qui le possédait mais de l'homme à qui appartenait ce corps.

- Ah.

Sam marcha en direction de l'entrée de l'auberge mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il aperçut au loin, l'impala. Hésitant un instant, sur ce qu'il devait faire, sa réflexion fut interrompu lorsqu'il vit son frère en sortir.

Trop tard pour partir donc. Pensa-t-il.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Fut ce que lui demanda Dean en premier.

- On a sorti le corps de le chambre. Où est Castiel ? Enchaina le Cadet.

- Parti faire un tour.

Il passa devant son frère puis Cooper et pénétra dans l'auberge. Sans dire un mot, ils le suivirent jusqu'à la chambre.

Une fois en haut, Cooper brisa le silence.

- Qui c'Est-ce Castiel ?Demanda-t-il ne sachant s'il devait s'adresser à l'un ou l'autre.

- Un ange. Répondit simplement Sam.

Dean qui cherchait un objet du regard, sembla le trouver enfin.

- Où tu vas ?

- Acheter un truc à manger, ça serait bête de mourir de fin ! Puis il disparut derrière la porte.

Non cette fois il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça en disparaissant pensa le cadet.

- Cooper, je reviens…

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu entendre de réponse, il suivit son frère dans le couloir.

- Dean attends, j'peux te parler ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu es entrain de faire selon toi ?

Il ne ralentissait toujours pas l'allure.

- Tu peux arrêter une seconde.

C'Est-ce qu'il fit.

- Quoi ? S'énerva l'ainé.

- Arrête de faire ça, s'il te plait. Arrête de me traiter comme ça, parce que je le supportes plus. Ok, j'ai pas fais les meilleurs choix possibles ces derniers mois, ok j'ai été un vrai con avec toi, j'le sais mais c'est du passé. Maintenant si tu ne me crois pas quand je dis la vérité, alors peut-être que…

- Peut-être que quoi, hein ? Tu veux te casser même après ce que Castiel t'a dit sur ta dépendance ! Tu veux replonger, redevenir comme avant ?

Le cadet soupira, car ce que venait de dire son frère l'avait touché tel un coup. La colère le submergea alors. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple discussion était dangereusement entrain de virer à la dispute.

Dean reprit sa marche, il n'avait ni l'envie ni le temps de rester là planter à attendre une éventuelle réponse de son frère.

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu le sais putain…

L'ainé s'arrêta à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit son frère jurer.

- Sam, écoutes,…

- Non, c'est toi pour une fois qui va m'écouter. Tu crois que t'es le seul à vouloir tout arranger. Peu importe ce qu'a dit Castiel, je partirais si j'en ai envie, et c'est pas cette histoire de sang de démon ou même toi qui m'en empêcheras.

- Je voulais juste te dire que Bobby avaient des problèmes mais bon… apparemment tu t'en fous. T'es qu'un égoïste. Tu passes ton temps à te plaindre, alors que cette merde dans laquelle on se trouve c'est en partie ta faute. Et oui, c'est toi qui a libéré Lucifer et personne d'autre alors au lieu de passer ton temps à ressasser le passé rends toi un peu utile!

- Ah oui c'est facile de remettre la faute sur moi quand on sait que c'est toi qui…

Castiel apparut à ce moment coupant ainsi Sam dans ce qu'il disait.

- J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles.

L'ange sentit comme une tension entre les frères cependant il préféra ne rien dire.

- Bobby et Helen ont été enlevés.

- Quoi ?

- Par qui ?

- Towmuss, un puissant démon dont je ne pensais jamais plus entendre parler. Il s'est échappé de l'enfer tout récemment comme des centaines d'autres. Mais à une différence près, c'est qu'il est le démon le plus dangereux et le plus puissant après Lucifer.

- Comment vous avez réussi à le mettre en enfer alors ? Demanda Sam étonné.

- On ne l'a pas fait mais Lucifer oui, lorsque c'était encore un ange. Et d'après mes sources, il serait revenu dans le but de se venger de lui.

- Comment ?

- Il veut vous tuer. Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant mais je vais aller me renseigner de mon côté et je vous tiendrait au courant.

- Attends, Bobby et Helen est-ce que tu sais où ils sont, s'ils sont toujours en vie ?

- Non, je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à sentir leur présence.

Les deux frères baissèrent les yeux, consternés par ce que venait de dire l'ange. Ces deux personnes, l'un, presque un père, l'autre, une amie sincère, signifiaient tellement pour eux que la simple idée de les perdre leur était insupportable.

Pourtant l'ainé se reprit bien vite.

- Alors qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il faut que vous restiez là !

- Quoi ? Mais tous les démons vont nous repérer comme ça. Lança Sam.

- Non, cette ville agit comme… disons qu'elle brouille les pistes, vos assaillants mettront un certain temps à vous retrouver.

C'est alors que le plus jeune des chasseurs se souvint des paroles de Cooper.

- Peut-être que c'est déjà le cas, en fait. Lança Sam.

Son frère qui ne l'avait pas regardé depuis que l'être ailé était arrivé, le fixa à cet instant attendant des éventuelles explications.

- Cooper m'a dit que des démons étaient apparus à la sortie de la ville. Ils l'avaient pourchassés quelques mètres lorsque d'autres, qui eux étaient dans cette ville, ne s'en prennent à eux comme s'ils étaient des intrus.

Je sais c'est assez tiré par les cheveux dit comme ça mais ça pourrait vouloir dire que des démons envoyés par ce Towmuss seraient déjà sur notre piste. Expliqua le cadet.

- C'est plus grave que je ne le pensais alors. Conclut l'ange.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Castiel recula un instant réfléchissant le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible.

- Je vais vous donner… Il plongea la main dans sa poche comme s'il allait en sortir un objet extraordinaire…. Ceci.

Il s'agissait de petits cailloux de forme ovale, gravés sur toute leur surface de symboles.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est ?

- Des protections célestes. Elles sont conçues pour les anges donc elles ne feront pas effet très longtemps avec vous. Je vous en donnent quelques unes pour que vous alliez dans un endroit où les démons et Towmuss ne vous retrouveront pas tout de suite.

- Cas, j'ai le sentiment que tu ne nous dis pas tout. Et puis qu'Est-ce qu'on fait des gens de cette ville qui semblent sous l'emprise maléfique de plusieurs démons ?

- Laissez tomber, vous n'avez pas le choix cette fois, vous devez partir toute suite. Et n'essayez pas de chercher vos amis, je m'en occupe. Quoiqu'il arrive ne vous arrêter pas tant que vous n'y serez pas. Ah oui, une dernière chose, surveillez Cooper Raynt, je sens comme un léger flou dans sa personnalité.

Il tendit le nom de la ville à Dean et disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes avant même qu'il n'ait expliqué où il voulait en venir en disant cela…


	22. Chapter 22

_**22**_

La mémoire est une chose étonnante, car elle est le témoin de toute une vie. Gardant à la lumière certains faits marquants, elle est aussi capable d'en occulter certains, les laissant ainsi latents pendant quelques temps avant finalement de les révéler.

C'Est-ce qui venait d'arriver dans la tête de Bobby Singer, à cet instant.

En effet, depuis que les démons l'avaient amené dans ce lieu, son esprit luttait pour se rappeler ce qu'avait de familier cet endroit. Et enfin, il avait gagné la partie et le souvenir s'était éclairci. C'était la maison de Judith, sa défunte femme.

Elle était certes beaucoup moins lumineuse et joyeuse qu'il ne l'avait connu à l'époque mais c'était bien ça.

Que faisait-il ici ?

Il regarda le corps d'Helen qui était toujours étendu au sol, une dernière fois avant de se lancer à la découverte des autres pièces.

Il progressa lentement, et à chaque pas lorsqu'il craignait qu'un démon ne le surprenne, il était confronté au silence et à la solitude.

Très étrange avait-il pensé dans un premier temps, mais à présent le désir d'ouvrir chaque porte de chaque pièce se faisant plus fort, il en venait presque à oublier ce qui l'avait emmené ici dans un premier temps.

Arrivé dans la dernière, il se figea sur place lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette, assise sur une chaise, les cheveux tombant sur le visage et les bras ballants sur le côté, maintenant cette position par il ne savait quel miracle.

Il voulut s'approcher mais ses jambes ne coopérèrent pas. Il resta là immobile pendant que la femme qui apparaissait morte il y quelques secondes reprenait vie sous ses yeux.

C'est là qu'il sentit son corps se détacher, lâcher prise sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il lutta à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas sombrer mais le combat était perdu d'avance, dans peu de temps il tomberait dans l'inconscience et il le savait.

- - -

Castiel avait été clair, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, leur vie en dépendait.

Et même si Dean avait du mal à se dire qu'il abandonnait les pauvres habitants de Spring Ranch à leur triste sort, il avait dû s'y résigner.

C'est donc après avoir fait le plein d'essence et de vivres, qu'ils étaient partis lui et son frère.

Cooper d'abord très surpris de la décision des Winchester de partir, avait finalement pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'il les suive, et cela sans poser de questions.

- - -

Dean avait l'habitude des longues distances. Depuis qu'il était en âge de conduire, il avait appris à éviter les pièges d'une longue route. Pourtant aujourd'hui, assis côté conducteur, son corps qui lui criait ses limites depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, eut le dernier mot lorsque qu'il ferma les paupières.

Cependant, fort d'une volonté extraordinaire, il les rouvrit avant même que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive.

Il refusait de se l'avouer mais, il était mort de fatigue. Et chose encore plus énervante, il n'avait aucune envie de réveiller son frère pour qu'ils échangent de place.

En fait, il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler pour l'instant. Car, il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien compris ce que Sam allait lui dire si Castiel n'était pas arrivé.

Même s'il l'avait surement bien mérité, c'était un sujet encore très sensible pour lui.

Du jour où il lui avait avoué qu'il était celui qui avait brisé le premier sceau, il avait tenté d'oublier les circonstances dans lesquelles il l'avait fait mais en vain. Toutes les images, les sons, les odeurs étaient et seraient à jamais gravés dans sa mémoire.

Son portable sonna. Et ne quittant pas la route des yeux, il décrocha.

- Dean, c'est Cooper. Je voulais juste te proposer de t'arrêter un peu.

- Euh c'est pas le moment, il nous reste juste 2 heures de route et on y sera.

- Je sais mais… Le chasseur se racla la gorge…. C'est pas très prudent de conduire quand on est crevé.

- J'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Si t'as envie de t'arrêter, fais-le mais moi je ne le ferais pas alors arrêtes de me prendre la tête.

Sur ces quelques mots, il raccrocha.

- - -

Lorsque l'impala sortit enfin de l'autoroute Lincoln, Cooper les suivit. Là il put enfin apercevoir l'entrée de Coalville.

Il continua à rouler jusqu'à ce que les Winchester ne s'arrêtent devant l'enseigne d'un motel très discret.

Puis Dean sortit de voiture et se dirigea directement vers le bureau du gérant tandis que Sam lui n'était toujours pas apparu.

Coupant le contact, il s'extirpa à son tour de son véhicule. Ne réalisant pas que le chasseur venait vers lui, son attention était pleinement porté sur les gros nuages blancs qui venaient d'apparaitre.

- Prends la chambre voisine à la notre. Je t'y retrouve dans 5 minutes. Balança Dean avant de retourner en direction de l'Impala.

Cooper ne savait pas trop où il voulait en venir mais fit un signe de la tête pour confirmer.

Ne se préoccupant plus de lui, il partit rapidement récupérer ses clés de chambre et y entra.

Il eut à peine le temps de se poser sur son lit que Dean entra sans même frapper.

- Vas y entre je t'en prie ! Lança Cooper.

Le chasseur se dirigea vers la petite table qu'il y avait dans un des coins de la pièce. Il tira l'une des chaises et avant de s'assoir, il sortit son arme pour la poser juste devant lui.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas fait ça par pur pragmatisme mais plus pour le menacer, Cooper se leva d'un bond.

- Bobby avait raison, t'es un grand malade Dean !

- T'as pas idée à quel point.

Il marcha vers son sac mais c'était mal évaluer les réflexes de Dean.

- N'y penses même pas. Ne bouges plus où j'te tires dessus et j'plaisantes pas.

- Putain, je suis pas une de ces choses que tu chasses !

- Comment j'peux en être sûr hein ? Je ne sais pas qui tu es, ni d'où vient ? Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu sois vraiment chasseur. Et puis comment c'est possible que t'es réussi à sortir vivant du traquenard que t'avait tendu les démons ? Après tout t'es peut-être l'un des leurs.

- Tu délires complètement.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche sous le regard impassible de l'autre chasseur.

- Appelle Bobby pour lui demander. Dit il en lui donnant son portable.

- C'est trop facile !

Il attrapa le portable mais ne fit rien.

- J'te laisse une seule et unique chance de pouvoir t'expliquer.

- Ok. Y'a pas grand-chose à dire. Je suis un chasseur banal comme les autres. Quand j'avais environ 7 ans, mes parents ont été tué par un démon, Au moment où j'allais subir le même sort, Bobby est apparu et m'as sauvé la vie. Je suis resté quelques jours chez lui le temps qu'on me trouve une famille d'accueil et après je suis parti. Et quand j'ai été assez grand pour devenir chasseur, je me suis entrainé et j'me suis lancé à la poursuite de tout ce qui est démoniaque sous la supervision de Bobby. Ca te va comme histoire, où tu veux aussi les détails de la mort de mes parents ?

- Non.

Le chasseur sembla revoir sa méfiance lorsqu'il rangea son arme.

- J'espère pour toi que tu me mens pas. Dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

- - -

Sam s'était assoupi pendant tout le trajet, contre sa volonté d'ailleurs mais même s'il n'était pas dans la position la plus confortable qui soit, il s'était reposé.

Alors, arrivé dans sa chambre, il avait sorti son ordi portable et avait commencé les recherches. Il voulait savoir qui était ce Towmuss. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi ce démon leur en voulait au point de vouloir les tuer.

Même si cela n'allait pas être facile, il ne baisserait pas les bras.

Il fouina plusieurs minutes sur internet avant que son frère ne revienne. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de replonger son regard sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

Etrange comme situation, non ?

Ils avaient presque réussi à recoller tous les morceaux de leur relation, mais il avait encore fallu qu'une chose ne vienne la fragmentée à nouveau.

C'était trop bête.

Surtout que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais, ses mots, ayant dépassé sa pensée une fois de plus, avaient fait encore beaucoup de mal. Et même si Castiel était arrivé à temps, il savait que son frère avait été blessé par ses paroles, tout comme lui l'avait été des siennes.

Cependant il savait que s'excuser, ne marcherait pas, pas cette fois. Pourtant, alors que l'ainé venait de pénétrer dans la salle de bain refermant la porte derrière lui, Sam murmura.

- Dean, je suis désolé pour tout…


	23. Chapter 23

_**23**_

Aucune lumière ne filtrait dans la pièce où Bobby se trouvait mais ce fut assez pour savoir où il était. Dans la salle de torture, à nouveau.

Il se rappelait pourtant s'être déjà réveillé et avoir perdu connaissance quelque part mais pas d'être revenu ici. Il se souvenait aussi de la mystérieuse femme qui avait reprit vie sous ses yeux, et rien de plus.

Il se mit debout, puis avec difficulté, il se dirigea vers la porte. Elle était fermée.

Peu surpris il se rassit par terre et attendit.

Pourquoi le temps passait-il si lentement ? Pourquoi était-il enfermé ici ?

Il avait toujours été un chasseur sûr de lui, fort de caractère, capable d'encaisser plus que n'importe qui mais là, il devait se l'avouer, ses défenses commençaient à le lâcher, révélant l'homme ordinaire qu'il était avant que celle qui représentait tout pour lui ne meure.

Judith. Et si c'était elle là femme qu'il avait aperçu assise sur cette chaise ?

Quand bien même ce serait elle, qu'Est-ce que ça changerait, se demanda-t-il, ce n'aurait été qu'un rêve puisque qu'elle ne fait plus parti de ce monde depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Il sentit l'émotion l'envahir quand il repensa soudain aux jours heureux avec sa bien aimée, à l'époque où seul le petit cocon qu'ils s'étaient forgés ne l'intéressait.

Il se rappela même du jour où, il lui avait parlé de son désir d'enfant. Elle lui avait sourit radieusement mais ne lui avait rien répondu.

Comme ça lui manquait. Comme elle lui manquait.

Toujours assis, il passa ses mains tachées de sang séchées sur son visage, fatigué, las.

C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

- Où est Towmuss ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il ne le vit pas.

- Occupé. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Isaya.

- Où est Helen ?

- Votre ami n'est pas le but de cette conversation. Ce que nous voulons, c'est savoir quelle est votre décision maintenant que vous avez vu ce que nous avons à vous proposer. Annonça-t-elle.

Dans cette pénombre, elle s'approcha du chasseur comme si elle voulait lire dans ses yeux.

Voyant où elle voulait en venir, Bobby lui demanda quand même quelques précisions.

- Allons Singer, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas compris. -Elle se recula.- Chaque homme à ses blessures, ce n'est pas à vous que je vais l'apprendre.

Et vous savez que nous sommes capable de les réparer.

Le chasseur savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait mais décida de faire comme s'il ne comprenait pas, parce qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Nous pouvons la ramener. Un jeu d'enfant !

Cà y'est, elle avait dit ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce mais pourtant il se sentait mal intérieurement d'oser espérer une telle faveur.

- Tout ce que nous attendons de vous c'est que vous coopériez… de manière efficace.

Bobby ne répondit rien, non pas parce ce qu'il ne le voulait pas mais parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être pris dans un dilemme qui en fait n'en était pas un.

- Où est Helen ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet et surtout inquiet pour son ami.

- Ailleurs.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

La jeune femme, qui était en fait un démon comme il l'avait comprit, soupira, ennuyée de l'attitude de son prisonnier.

- Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Tout ce que je veux c'est votre réponse.

- Franchement qu'est que vous en avez affaire que j'accepte ou pas ? Et pourquoi c'est de moi dont vous avez besoin et pas d'un autre chasseur ?

- Par votre accord, vous définirez ce qu'il adviendra de vous et de quelques autres personnes dans un futur proche et pour ce qu'il en est de notre choix sur vous plutôt qu'un autre je vous laisse trouver la réponse tout seul.

**- - - - -**

**- - - - - **

Quatre heures qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce motel de Coalville. Quatre heures que personne n'était venu le déranger dans sa chambre.

Cooper s'était donc allongé environ deux heures, histoire de reprendre des forces puis il avait pris une douche pour se débarrasser de toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé en moins d'une journée.

Une fois pleinement détendu, il avait sortit toutes ses armes et les avaient nettoyées une par une.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

Non surpris, il ouvrit lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Sam.

- Alors du nouveau ?

- Pas vraiment, ni sur le démon qu'on cherche ni sur Bobby et Helen ?

Le chasseur qui ne comprit pas vraiment où voulait en venir Sam l'interrogea du regard.

- Dean ne t'as rien dit ?

- Dit quoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Ils ont été enlevés par un certain Towmuss, un démon presque aussi puissant que Lucifer.

- Et vous attendiez quoi pour me le dire, hein ? Bobby est un ami proche pour moi aussi, presque comme un… Peu importe, t'aurais pu me mettre au courant toi au moins ! S'indigna Cooper.

- Je suis désolé je pensais que tu savais.

- Non, ton frère ne me croit pas assez fiable pour me mettre dans la confidence. Bref, t'a une idée d'où on peut trouver ce démon ?

- Pas la moindre mais Castiel se renseigne.

Cooper rangea toutes les armes qui étaient encore à découvert et revint en face de Sam.

- Tu pourrais m'expliquez, qui est Castiel ? Et pourquoi ton frère a un ange qui le suis partout ?

- Ok je vais te dire ce que tu dois savoir mais m'en veux pas si je garde certaines choses sous secret, tu comprends…je ne sais pas grand-chose sur toi, je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment te faire confiance.

- Au moins t'as l'honnêteté de le dire, toi. Très bien vas-y j't'écoute.

**- - - - -**

**- - - - -**

Avec l'habitude, Dean avait appris à détecter la présence d'un corps étranger dans la pièce même s'il dormait. La main toujours serrant fermant le couteau qu'il dissimulait sous son oreiller, il était prêt à bondir en une fraction de seconde.

Et là, lorsqu'il entendit ce petit bruit, que n'importe qui n'aurait même pas perçu, il se mit instantanément sur ces jambes et porta son couteau sous la gorge de l'individu.

- Dean, c'est moi, Castiel.

Le chasseur desserra alors son étreinte.

- Tu peux pas prévenir avant d'apparaitre !

- Désolé.

Portant les traces du sommeil, il se rinça le visage à l'eau fraiche avant de revenir devant l'ange.

- Dis moi que t'as de bonnes nouvelles pour une fois.

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai recherché Bobby et Helen, j'étais tout proche d'eux lorsque j'ai senti la présence de Towmuss. Donc j'ai dû m'enfuir avant qu'il ne me repère.

- Comment ça t'as dû fuir ? Tu sais où ils se trouvent ou pas ?

- Oui mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi, tu sais pourtant ce que Bobby représente pour moi ?

- Justement, je commence à te connaitre et c'est pour ça que je pense que tu ne dois pas savoir où il se trouve, il en va de ta survie.

- Foutaises ! Cria-t-il.

- Peu importe ce que tu en penses Dean, rappelle toi que tu es celui qui peut sauver le monde, ne l'oublies pas. A présent, pour toi, les vies des milliards de personnes qui peuplent cette Terre doivent passer avant celle de tes amis.

Ce que venait de dire Castiel eut l'effet d'une bombe pour le chasseur.

Comme pouvait-il lui demander d'abandonner Bobby et Helen ?

- Dean tu dois apprendre à penser en soldat même en leader, parce que c'Est-ce que tu seras bientôt quand le moment sera venu.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

- Que ton offre est accepté, les autres anges, en haut, ont approuvé ton idée. Le jour J, ils viendront chercher un maximum de chasseur et vous viendrez combattre à nos côtés.

Le chasseur surpris de la nouvelle en resta bouche bée.

- Maintenant il faut que je reparte, mais je te donne des infos dès que j'en ai.

- Attends, je suis censé faire quoi, dans cette ville ? Et pourquoi cette ville ?

- Beaucoup de démons sont en liberté ici, tu peux t'en occuper. En ce qui concerne ce lieu, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer pour l'instant. Et, je te promets de faire mon possible pour Bobby et Helen, si j'ai une opportunité de m'approcher d'eux je le ferais.

Et à nouveau Dean fut seul dans la chambre…


	24. Chapter 24

_**24**_

Encore une fois Castiel s'était éclipsé en laissant derrière lui un Dean perplexe sur son avenir. Encore une fois en l'espace de quelques secondes de nouveaux doutes, de nouvelles craintes s'étaient ajoutées aux précédentes.

Au début cela avait été assez perturbant mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. C'était comme si son esprit avait enfin assimilé la situation critique dans laquelle le monde se trouvait et surtout qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras.

Il réalisa enfin quelques minutes après que son frère n'était pas là.

Autrefois, cela l'aurait préoccupé qu'il disparaisse sans rien dire mais là, sur le coup, il estimait qu'il avait d'autres choses à penser.

Et puis comme lui avait dit Castiel, ici à Coalville beaucoup de démons marchaient libres, donc autant dire qu'il avait de quoi s'occuper jusqu'à la prochaine visite de l'ange.

Il attrapa son ordi portable et lança une recherche sur tous les évènements « sortants de l'ordinaire » qui auraient été relatés ses dix derniers jours.

A sa grande surprise, en moins de 5 minutes, un article retint son attention. Des rôdeurs aux yeux noirs, semant le trouble, en n'hésitant pas à mutiler des personnes pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, auraient été aperçus en ville à de nombreuses reprises cette semaine. La police désemparée serait entrain d'enquêter pour mettre la main sur les coupables de ses diverses agressions mais n'aurait rien trouvée jusqu'à ce jour. En attendant il était donc conseillé à la population d'éviter de sortir à partir d'une certaine heure de la nuit.

Intéressant tout ça, pensa Dean. Sans hésiter, il prit sa veste et partit.

_**- - - - - -**_

Quand Sam avait raconté la vérité à Cooper, il n'avait rien dit. Acquiesçant seulement, il avait écouté jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'au mot Apocalypse.

Au début les propos du jeune chasseur l'avaient surpris. Biensur il se doutait bien que tout n'allait pas pour le mieux en ce moment dans leur monde mais il n'avait pas su jusqu'à aujourd'hui ni pourquoi, ni comment. Et à présent, il le savait. Ce qui restait flou en revanche, c'était la réelle implication des Winchester dans tout ça.

Puis, comme il aurait pu s'y attendre, Sam lui avait posé des questions sur lui tout comme Dean l'avait fait précédemment.

- Bien maintenant qu'on en a fini pour la séquence révélation qu'Est-ce qu'on fait pour sauver Bobby et Helen ?

- Tant qu'on a pas de nouvelles de Castiel on ne peut rien faire pour eux.

- Et quand Est-ce qu'il compte revenir?

Sentant comme une pointe de colère dans sa question, Sam répondit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

- Euh… c'est difficile à dire… mais j'peux t'assurer qu'il fait son possible pour les retrouver.

Il le sentit se détendre lorsqu'il dit cela.

- Ok. Et… je suppose qu'il faut qu'on s'occupe des démons qui se sont échappés de l'enfer en attendant. Proposa Cooper.

- T'as tout compris. Il faut éplucher les rapports de police et les différents articles de ses derniers jours et je suis sûr qu'on tombera sur quelque chose.

- Ok, on a qu'à faire comme ça.

- Je vais chercher…

C'est là qu'il vit l'impala sortir du parking, et disparaitre au loin avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et sous le regard étonné de Cooper quitta la chambre sans un mot.

**_- - - - - -_**

Et si c'était vrai, et si ce démon pouvait ramener sa bien-aimée, sa Judith ?

Voilà la question qu'il ne cessait de se poser depuis plusieurs heures.

Pourtant, son esprit lui avait crié la réponse il y a longtemps mais c'est comme s'il se refusait de l'entendre, comme si son cœur en avait décidé autrement.

Il se leva brusquement, réalisant soudain ce qu'il était entrain de faire. C'était de la pure lâcheté.

Lui, un homme si respectueux des principes, un homme qui définissait clairement la limite entre le Bien et le Mal n'avait pas le droit d'écouter un démon. Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner ceux qui se battaient pour que les Hommes s'en sortent.

Il devait se montrer fort même si cela signifiait… la mort.

**_- - - - - -_**

Après avoir tourné quelques temps dans les rues de Coalville au bord de l'impala, il s'était garé et avait abandonné son véhicule.

Pendant de longues minutes, il avait erré regardant à droite, à gauche les différents visages qui croisaient sa route, mais rien ni faisait, il n'y avait aucune traces de ces « rôdeurs ».

Il était sur le point de retourner sur ses pas quand il arriva devant un bar, au nom imprononçable. A la fois intrigué de savoir quel propriétaire pouvait bien nommé un bar ainsi, il pénétra à l'intérieur.

Ce qu'il vit lui arracha le léger sourire qu'il arborait.

Une dizaine de corps mutilés, peut-être moins, peut-être plus, reposaient au sol.

La musique du jukebox jouait encore mais pourtant tout demeurait silencieux, sans vie.

Devinant qui était responsable de ce massacre, Dean sortit son arme et parcouru le bar à la recherche de démons et pourquoi pas d'éventuels survivants. Mais il ne trouva rien ni personne.

Un bruit soudain le fit se retourner brutalement. Regardant autour de lui, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite d'où il provenait, quand finalement au bout de quelques secondes, il en repéra la source.

Il provenait d'une jeune femme qui tentait en vain de reprendre son souffle. Dean se précipita vers elle.

Examinant ses blessures du regard, il remarqua qu'elle avait une plaie béante sur l'abdomen. Autant dire qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et du mieux qu'il put, il la rassura jusqu'à ces derniers instants.

C'est là que la porte s'ouvrit.

Se dégageant rapidement, il braqua son arme sur les arrivants avant même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

- Woah doucement, c'est nous ! Dirent Sam et Copper comme un seul homme.

Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, il baissa son arme.

- Il les ont tous tués. Aucun survivant et j'ai vérifié de partout, aucune trace d'eux.

Se doutant bien qu'ils étaient là pour la même raison que lui, il n'avait pas jugé bon de leur expliquer de qui ou de quoi il parlait.

- Je vais prévenir la police avant que quelqu'un ne se pointe ici. Proposa Cooper.

- Ok, moi je vais continuer à les chercher de mon côté. Si j'ai du nouveau je vous appelle. Lança Dean.

- Dac, fais attention. Dit Sam.

Il sortit ne supportant plus d'être là où des corps sans vies reposaient mais surtout encore sous le choc de la vue de la jeune femme agonisante dans ses bras.

Enterrant ses images au fond de sa mémoire comme il le faisait de plus en plus ses derniers temps , il continua de marcher dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il tombe sur ceux qu'il cherchait.

_**- - - - - -**_

Anges, démons, il était parfois difficile d'en faire la distinction, surtout ces derniers temps .

Et pour Castiel cela lui apparaissait encore plus difficile. A qui faire confiance ? A qui ne pas le faire ?

Il ne savait pas répondre à ses propres questions, et personne ne le pouvait à par lui d'ailleurs. Peu importe, un jour peut être, il trouverait, mais pour l'heure, il avait une toute autre mission, celle de trouver un moyen de venir en aide à Bobby et Helen, deux personnes qui comptaient pour l'humain dont il avait la charge.

Il reconnut lui-même avoir eu tort de lui dire de faire passer leur vie au second plan mais c'Est-ce qu'on lui avait appris, le jour où il était devenu cet ange soldat dénué d'émotions.

C'est alors qu'il sentit ce Towmuss, celui qu'il craignait tant, se rapprocher dangereusement de sa positon. Bien sur, il voulait aidé les deux chasseurs retenus en captivité mais il devait d'abord se sauver lui-même.

Tant pis, il réessaierait plus tard, pour l'instant il devait s'entretenir avec d'autres anges…


	25. Chapter 25

_**25**_

Dès que Dean repéra ceux qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs heures il pivota sur le côté et se planqua derrière une voiture qui était garée dans la ruelle. Il fallait qu'il évalue les dangers potentiels avant de se lancer à l'attaque.

C'est là qu'il vit ce qui captivait tant les démons. Un couple d'adolescents.

Ne réfléchissant pas une seconde de plus, il sortit de sa cachette et tout en braquant son arme sur eux, leur intima de les laisser tranquille.

Surpris de cet affront tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Dean qui en un rien de temps s'était placé en rempart devant le couple.

Puis soutenant le regard de chaque démon avec fermeté, les menaçant de son arme, il ordonna aux deux jeunes de quitter les lieux.

- T'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Lança l'un des démons qui regardait partir ses victimes.

- T'es un homme mort ! Cria un autre démon alors qu'il lui sauta dessus, comme l'aurait fait une bête sauvage sur sa proie.

Dean tomba sur le sol avec violence relâchant son arme mais ne se démonta pas pour autant. Après tout, il n'avait pas encore sortit son couteau magique.

- Ça c'est sûr ! Renchérit un troisième.

Toujours alourdi, par le poids du démon sur lui, il s'en débarrassa rapidement lorsqu'il le poignarda. Il se remit alors debout et voulut en poignarder un autre mais il manqua sa cible.

C'est alors que les deux autres démons inactifs jusque là réussirent à l'attraper en coordonnant parfaitement leurs gestes.

- Bien. On fait moins le malin maintenant ! Puisque tu veux t'amuser, on va s'amuser, on est là pour ça après tout !

Et sans attendre une seconde de plus, chacun leur tour, les démons le passèrent à tabac. Le chasseur bien sûr ne baissait pas les bras car lorsqu'il y arrivait, il répliquait avec hargne à tous les coups qu'il recevait.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Soudain alors que du sang s'écoulait d'un peu partout sur son visage, les démons arrêtèrent de frapper. Il voulut regarder de plus près ce qui se passait cependant ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent à ce moment.

_**- - - - - -**_

Isaya n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle de torture. Elle se tenait exactement à la même place et ne faisait rien à part fixer l'homme qui était assis par terre.

- Bien, il est temps ! Towmuss a été très clair avec vous depuis le début, si vous nous aidé nous pourrons ramener votre femme parmi nous. Et en coopérant dites vous bien que nous mènerons un même combat.

- Un même combat ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Jamais je ne serais du même côté que vous, JAMAIS ! Cria l'homme. Et si vous voulez les Winchester cherchez les vous-même ou trouver un chasseur qui sera assez stupide pour vous écouter.

- Visiblement vous n'avez pas compris de quoi il retournait. Il ne s'agit pas de choisir tel ou tel chasseur pour mener à bien ce qu'on vous demande mais uniquement de prendre le chasseur qui a le plus de chance d'atteindre les objectifs fixés.

Elle bougea enfin.

- Votre réponse ?

- Je veux d'abord voir Helen.

La jeune femme-démon sembla hésiter un instant. Avant finalement d'accepter et de le conduire dans la pièce où il avait été initialement. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, le chasseur se stoppa.

- Je voudrais lui parler seul à seul.

- Très bien, vous avez une minute, pas une de plus !

Et elle le fit entrer.

Bobby passa du soulagement à l'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit dans quel état se trouvait son amie. En effet, de nouvelles blessures, lui parcouraient le corps. Son regard était vide et sa respiration saccadée.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et comme dans son cauchemar il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Bobby… c'est bien toi ? Demanda t-elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçut enfin de sa présence dans la pièce.

- Oui. Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Dit-il en repoussant une de ses mèches de cheveux teinte de son sang.

Elle ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux, honteuse.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai pas réussi à tenir, je leur ai tout dit.

- C'est rien t'as fait ce que t'as pu.

Elle se redressa face au chasseur.

- Et toi que t'es t-il arrivé ?

- Rien de bien spécial mais…

Le chasseur se racla la gorge, incertain de savoir s'il devait dire la vérité ou non mais il se posa pas plus longtemps la question lorsqu' Isaya réapparut plus tôt que prévu.

Ça y'est cette fois le moment était venu, il fallait qu'il donne sa réponse.

Et il allait le faire, sûr de lui cette fois, sûr de son choix.

_**- - - - - -**_

Lorsqu'il avait vu l'impala s'éloigner plus tôt dans l'après-midi, sur le coup ça lui avait fait bizarre. Comme si le départ de Dean, définissait le statut de leur nouvelle relation, à savoir plus aucune communication.

Il s'était rué dans la chambre de motel qu'il partageait avec lui plus par habitude que par choix, à la recherche du moindre indice qu'aurait laissé son frère quand à sa destination, mais n'avait rien trouvé.

Rien ne trainait, tout était à la même place que lorsqu'il avait quitté la chambre, tout, sauf l'ordinateur de Dean. Ca y'est il tenait son indice.

Cependant son optimisme avait été freiné lorsqu'il avait vu que pour accéder à l'historique des taches effectuées, il fallait un mot de passe. Il en avait alors tenté plusieurs dizaines avant d'abandonner.

Biensur, appeler simplement son frère aurait été beaucoup plus simple mais…

Puis, il avait eut une idée. Il connaissait Dean et son irrésistible envie de venir au secours des personnes dans le besoin. Donc il s'était dit que s'il raisonnait comme lui, il trouverait surement. Et c'est-ce qu'il avait fait lorsque regardant les articles les plus récents, il avait sélectionné le premier qui avait retenu son attention.

Espérant qu'il ne se trompait pas, il avait prit quelques armes et était parti avec Cooper.

Et rapidement, ils avaient sillonné les rues jusqu'à apercevoir l'impala, vide de son conducteur. Ils avaient alors fait le reste du chemin à pied jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant ce bar au nom particulier.

Dès qu'il était entré, Sam avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et lorsque Dean avait parlé cela s'était confirmé. Puis sans même un regard celui-ci avait quitté les lieux précipitamment.

Pourtant, Sam ne l'avait pas suivi tout de suite, lui laissant une dizaine de minutes d'avance. Il avait ensuite abandonné Cooper à sa tâche qui était d'avertir les autorités et était parti.

Et quand il était arrivé, il s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir suivi son frère plus tôt.

_**- - - - - -**_

Lorsque Cooper reçut le message de Sam lui demandant de rappliquer tout de suite, trois rues plus loin, il partit au pas de course. Et en à peine deux minutes il avait rejoint le lieu dit. A bout de souffle mais toujours plein de force il se jeta sur les démons qui s'en prenaient à Sam.

Alliant agilité et force il tua un démon. Sam lui, se débattit tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se saisir du couteau pour en poignarder un. C'est là qu'il vit que le dernier s'en prenait violemment à Cooper. Il s'avança alors sûr de lui et s'engagea dans le combat.

Puis, épuisés des coups incessants les deux chasseurs eurent enfin l'avantage et le tuèrent.

- Enfin ! J'ai cru qu'on allait jamais en finir avec lui ! Lança triomphant Cooper.

Mais Sam trop préoccupé, par l'état de son frère ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Pourquoi il m'a pas appelé ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Pourquoi ?


	26. Chapter 26

_**26**_

J'accepte.

Voila ce qu'avait finalement répondu Bobby. Sans aucune hésitation cette fois, il s'était dressé face à la femme-démon et lui avait posé des conditions. Premièrement, il voulait que Helen soit relâchée, deuxièmement il ne prendrait aucun contact avec les Winchesters , maintenant que son amie avait tout avoué concernant leur localisation notamment, et troisièmement il ne ferait que son boulot, à savoir traquer Lucifer et rien d'autre.

Sans protestation aucune, Isaya, bras droit de Towmuss , avait malgré sa deuxième condition à son tour acceptée l'arrangement.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient déjà retrouvés les frères ?

Il n'en savait rien mais il espérait que non.

Puis des démons l'avaient emmenés sans violence dans un tout autre endroit, loin de tout, loin de ceux qu'il il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour le bien de tous s'il avait finalement considéré l'offre du démon. Et puis comme l'avait dit Isaya, dans le fond il voulait tous les deux se débarrasser de Lucifer, certes pour des raisons différentes mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. Et puis au moins comme ça, il aurait un moyen de garder l'œil sur Towmuss.

Son seul regret en revanche c'était d'abandonner les Winchester et Helen en se faisant passer pour mort.

_**- - - - - -**_

De retour à la case départ, c'est-à-dire au motel, Sam et Cooper s'étaient entraidés pour soignés rapidement leurs blessures. Puis comme le plus jeune chasseur l'avait voulu, son ami, s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi l'avait laissé seul avec son frère.

Dean avait repris connaissance dès qu'ils étaient revenus dans leur chambre, et ce malgré toutes ses blessures. Il devait certainement souffrir énormément mais il n'émettait aucun son, si ce n'est une respiration haletante et difficile.

Sam se décida alors à parler, lorsqu'il fut certain que son frère n'allait pas piquer du nez à nouveau.

- Je vais te soigner et après il faut qu'on parle.

Dean eut enfin une réaction mais ne répondit rien.

Son jeune frère l'aida alors le plus délicatement possible à retirer son tee-shirt pour observer l'étendu des dégâts.

Et ce qu'il vit ne le surpris guère.

Son frère avait 2 côtes fracturées et 2 autres fêlés, un hématome sur tout son abdomen, la lèvre et l'arcade sourcilière éclatées.

- Putain Dean, tu t'es fait massacré !

L'ainé ne rajouta rien, la phrase de son cadet résumant assez bien la situation.

Sam nettoya toutes les blessures comme il était habitué à le faire ces derniers temps. Il enroula ensuite une bande tout autour du thorax de son frère pour maintenir ses côtes puis s'attaqua aux sutures. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il attrapa des anti-douleurs qu'il tendit à son frère.

Il rangea ensuite le matériel de soin et vint s'assoir en face de son frère qui était toujours aussi conscient.

- Alors ? Fut ce qui sorti en premier de la bouche du cadet.

- Alors quoi ? J'ai aucune envie de parler..

Sam ne répondit rien mais son regard fit comprendre à son frère qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il fallait qu'ils aient cette discussion.

- A quoi tu pensais en t'attaquant à cinq démons ?

- Ils s'en prenaient à des gosses alors j'ai pas réfléchi et j'y suis allé.

- T'en ai sûr ?

- Quoi tu me crois pas ? Tu penses que je me suis sciemment jetés sur eux ?

- Je sais pas ce que je dois pensé.

- Tu m'accuses de mentir ?

- Dean, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que t'es assez suicidaire ces derniers temps et après tout ce qui t'es arrivé, ça serait assez compréhensible. Et me dis pas le contraire, tu agis comme ça depuis... depuis que Cas' t'a sorti de l'Enfer.

L'ainé voulut se lever mais ses côtes le rappelèrent à l'ordre.

- Ne vas pas sur ce terrain là ! Lança Dean d'un air menaçant.

- J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne compte pour toi. Même cette Apocalypse que tu dis vouloir stopper tu le fais uniquement pour soulager ce sentiment de culpabilité qui te pourri l'existence.

- T'as raison plus rien ne comptes pour moi…

Le cadet fixa son frère lorsqu'il dit cela, une pointe de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Je te crois pas… et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je te connais. Je sais qu'il y a toujours une part de toi qui sait encore apprécier les choses de la vie mais tu te persuades du contraire. Je cherche pas la confrontation avec toi mais tout ce que je veux c'est que tu changes et que tu redeviennes celui que tu avais toujours été, parce qu'à ce rythme là tu vas pas tenir longtemps. Et je sais ce que j'dis.

- Va te faire foutre avec tes belles paroles ! Réveilles-toi plus rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Regardes autour de toi ! Toute cette merde, c'est de ma faute, tu l'a dit toi-même. Tous ces gens qui meurent jour après jour c'est ma putain de faute alors comment tu veux que je vives avec ça. Comment ? Cria il.

Que répondre à ça ? Qu'est-ce que Sam pouvait bien trouver à dire pour montrer à son frère qu'il avait tord ?

- Et la seule chose qui me permettait de tenir c'était toi. Mais même ça j'ai réussi à merder aussi. Donc si, plus rien ne comptes pour moi…

Il ne savait pas si c'était l'effet des médicaments ou pas mais il n'avait plus aucune gêne, plus aucune appréhension à dévoiler ses sentiments. Plus rien ne le retenait de dire clairement les choses à son frère, celui devant lequel il s'était interdit de montrer une quelconque faiblesse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ? Que je suis désolé ? Que j'ai ma part de responsabilité aussi ? Parce que je le penses et je pourrais te répondre ça mais je doutes que ça ne te fasses changer de point de vue.

- Y'a rien a dire Sam, c'est juste comme ça. Dit il finalement le regard noyé dans celui de son frère.

_**- - - - - -**_

Après plusieurs heures d'absence, Towmuss se montra enfin, le visage satisfait.

- Vous avez retrouvez les Winchester ? Demanda alors Isaya.

- Non, ils ont bénéficié d'une aide divine pour m'échapper, mais je ne m'en fais pas je finirais bien par mettre la main dessus. En revanche j'ai retrouvé quelques anciennes connaissances, qui sont prêtes à se rallier à moi.

- C'est formidable ! S'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

- Qu'en est-il de Singer ?

- Comme vous l'aviez prévu, il a accepté votre offre. Il est à présent en pleines recherches. Allez vous lui dire quels sont véritablement vos plans?

- Non, il se retournerait contre nous, et je n'ai pas besoin de ça maintenant.

- Oui, je comprends.

- Y'a-t-il eu une intrusion ici pendant mon absence ?

- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai ressenti la présence d'un ange. Cependant avant même que je ne découvre son identité il s'était enfui.

- On mettra la main sur lui la prochaine fois. Qu'as tu fais de la femme qui l'accompagnait ?

- Nous l'avons laissé partir mais nous la surveillons. Elle pourrait nous être utile le moment venu.

- Bien.

Sur ces quelques mots, le démon se rendit près du chasseur. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de se montrer face à lui.

- Content de voir que nous avons finalement trouvé un accord.

Le chasseur ne releva pas la tête de son bouquin.

- Comment se passe les recherches ?

- J'aurais besoin de quelques petites choses en plus si vous voulez que je localise Lucifer.

- Dites et je vous donnerais ce dont vous avez besoin.

Sans le regarder une seul fois, Bobby lui tendit une liste que le démon accepta sans aucun commentaire. Il la lut rapidement avant de disparaitre à nouveau.

Bobby lâcha alors un souffle de soulagement comme si ce démon de sa présence oppressante l'avait empêcher de remplir ses poumons d'air. Il pensa alors à tous ces chasseurs qu'il avait abandonné en acceptant de faire ce qu'il faisait maintenant.

Et s'il avait fait le mauvais choix ?

Même s'il était resté pour pouvoir surveiller ce démon de plus près, il avait l'impression qu'il trahissait les siens, puisqu'il travaillait pour l'ennemi.

Mais il était trop tard à présent pour faire marche arrière. Et même s'il se trouvait du mauvais côté, il ferait tout pour revenir du bon et ça commençait par retrouver celui qui était la cause de cette Apocalypse.

_**- - - - - -**_

Pourquoi ne lui faisait on jamais confiance ? Pourquoi le traitait on toujours comme ça ?

Quoiqu'il fasse, Cooper avait toujours eu droit à de la méfiance des gens qui l'entourait, à du mépris. Même aujourd'hui alors qu'abandonner au milieu de ce bar plein de morts, et après avoir sauver Sam, il n'avait eu droit qu'à un pauvre merci de sa part.

Il se leva brusquement et se rua sur son sac. Il en sortit une boite d'antidépresseur.

C'est fou ce que tout ça lui rappelait l'ancien temps. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il sombre à nouveau. Il en avait fait la promesse à Bobby, ce fameux soir, celui où sa vie avait pris un tout autre tournant. Il mit 2 cachets dans sa main et les avala sans eau.

Il remit la boite de médicament dans son sac et s'allongea sur son lit, prêt à une nouvelle nuit de cauchemars.


	27. Chapter 27

_**27**_

Ce ne fut pas le soleil qui réveilla Sam le lendemain mais la fraicheur soudaine qui avait emplie la pièce, réussissant presque à le faire frissonner. Il regarda autour de lui, son frère était toujours allongé dans la même position que celle qu'il avait pris pour s'endormir, donc tout était normal à première vue. Mais lorsqu'il se leva c'est tout le contraire qui se présenta devant ses yeux.

Alors que la veille, il pouvait presque se promener en tee-shirt, le temps avait radicalement changer du tout au tout en une seule nuit offrant en cette matinée, un léger manteau blanc.

Ne remarquant pas que son frère venait également d'ouvrir les yeux, il alluma la télé pour voir ce qu'en pensait le reste du monde.

Cependant à son grand étonnement, il n'y était fait mention nulle part. Au lieu de ça, seules des images montrant des tas de personnes se regrouper pour "attendre l'Apocalypse" venant d'un peu partout étaient diffusées en boucle sur la chaine locale qui visiblement n'avait pas assez les moyens pour se payer des programmes à diffuser avant sept heures du matin.

Il fut sortit de la solitude dans laquelle il pensait se trouver lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement du côté de Dean. Les sens en alerte, il s'approcha rapidement de son frère lorsqu'il comprit que celui-ci souffrait de ses blessures qui semblaient beaucoup plus l'affecter aujourd'hui.

Même si la conversation d'hier soir résonnait encore fraichement dans sa mémoire, il mit tout ça de côté pour venir en aide à son frère. Il lui apporta des cachets d'aspirine et proposa de vérifier ses blessures.

Les sutures avaient bien tenues. De plus, il n'observa aucun suintement signe qu'il n'y avait pas d'infection. Puis il déroula lentement la bande qu'il avait enroulé tout autour du thorax de son frère pour maintenir ses côtes et là il ne put cacher son inquiétude à son frère. En effet de nouveaux hématomes avaient fait leur apparition.

Lorsqu'il palpa la surface blessée pour avoir un réel aperçu de l'étendu des dégâts, son frère gémit à nouveau.

- Dean j't'emmènes à l'hôpital, tout de suite.

- Nan.... c'est bon, aahhh, lâcha t-il lorsque Sam frôla son abdomen des doigts.

- Désolé.

Dès qu'il eut fini, il reprit une nouvelle bande et l'enroula autour des côtes de son frère.

- Tu peux te lever ? lui demanda Sam.

- Pas d'hôpital... dit un Dean affaibli

- Si, attends moi ici je reviens.

Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit de la chambre. Il se précipita sur le parking, ou en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il enleva la neige qui recouvrait l'impala et put s'apercevoir que la route était encore praticable.

Puis sans perdre plus de temps, il retourna dans la chambre. Il aida son frère jusqu'à la voiture, avant d'y monter à son tour et de démarrer en trombe.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, il dû soutenir son frère pendant plusieurs mètres avant finalement que des infirmières et un médecin ne le prennent en charge.

Il se dirigea alors vers la salle d'attente, inquiet de la suite des évènements.

* * *

Comme prévu, Towmuss avait rassemblé toutes les choses que Bobby avait placé sur sa liste et les lui avait ramenés en très peu de temps. Puis comme à son habitude ses derniers temps, il lui avait faussé compagnie, prétextant quelques affaires à régler.

Encore un fois, il s'était éclipsé et lui était resté là sans pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de pouvoir savoir ce qu'il faisait sans éveiller les soupçons mais comment ?

Le coupant dans ses pensées Isaya lui avait apporté de quoi manger et boire. Elle lui avait aussi proposé d'aller prendre une douche ce qu'il n'avait pas refusé. Et enfin, elle l'avait conduit à sa chambre.

Pendant tout ce périple, bien que la jeune femme semblait le seul démon présent, dans la bâtisse, aucun mal ni aucune menace ne lui avaient été faits.

C'est donc sur un œil alerte et mort de fatigue qu'il s'était endormi, ses pensées toutes dirigées pour les Winchester qu'il savaient en danger plus que jamais.

Et lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, un étrange frisson l'avait parcouru sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, mais ça avait suffit pour que sa méfiance envers cette Isaya et surtout envers ce Towmus ne se fasse encore plus grande.

Sans qu'on le lui dise, il s'était alors replongé dans ses recherches. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen de retrouver Lucifer, sans l'invoquer et surtout un moyen pour le prendre par surprise pensait-il.

Il avait beau se creuser la tête, chercher dans des tas de bouquins, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait honoré son accord passé en travaillant seul, coupé des autres chasseurs qui constituaient une source d'information non négligeable il y a encore quelques jours.

Sachant qu'il n'avait à présent plus trop le choix, il s'installa face à l'ordinateur qui était dans la pièce.

* * *

Plusieurs heures déjà que Sam attendait sur ce pseudo fauteuil, plus qu'inconfortable sans que personne n'ai daigné lui donner des nouvelles de son frère.

Imaginant déjà les pires choses concernant l'état de son frère, plus le temps passait et plus la panique l'envahissait.

C'est là qu'il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu la veille avec son ainé.

Et si Dean s'était intentionnellement jeté sur tous ces démons justement parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance ? Ou l'avait-il fait pour faire passer un message à son frère ? A savoir celui qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Peu importe laquelle des deux raisons, le résultat était le même.

Impuissant face à la situation, il se rendit à l'accueil.

- Est ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir des nouvelles de mon frère ?

- Quel est son nom ?

- Daniel Bradin.

Il avait pensé qu'il était préférable de changé de nom pour ne pas prendre de risques.

- Allez vous assoir, son médecin vous tiendra au courant de son état sous peu.

- Non je ne vais pas aller m'assoir, ça fait des heures que j'attends, alors soit vous m'amenez un médecin tout de suite soit je vais le chercher moi-même. Avait il dit d'une voix menaçante.

Apeurée la jeune femme faillit appelé la sécurité, lorsque un médecin arriva enfin.

- Famille de Daniel Bradin ?

- Comment va t-il ? Avait il dit sans même se présenter.

- Il est stable. Il a eu beaucoup de chance que vous l'ayez emmener si vite, car un peu plus et la rate était foutue.

- Comment ça? De quoi vous parlez ?

- Un petit morceau de côte avaient très habilement réussi à se loger prêt de la rate grâce au mouvement de la cage thoracique.

Sam pâlît d'un coup.

- Mais rassurez-vous, nous avons fait le nécessaire. A présent, il se repose. Vous pourrez allez le voir dès que vous aurez signer les papiers de l'assurance et répondu à quelques question.

- Merci.

* * *

Assis dans la même position que précédemment, mais cette fois dans la chambre de son frère, il avait été sortit de sa stupeur lorsque son portable avait vibré. Ne réagissant qu'à peine, il avait remis l'objet dans sa poche après avoir vu que c'était le deuxième appel de Cooper auquel il ne répondait pas.

Puis retournant dans cet état impassible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ces derniers mois, au lent parcours, l'éloignant de son frère, qu'il avait emprunté.

Son frère avait tenté de se réconcilier avec lui, lui accordant une seconde chance mais là encore, il avait trouvé le moyen de tout faire foirer. Et à présent s'il était toujours au côté de celui-ci, il se sentait plus seul que jamais, tout comme lui.

- Tout n'est pas entièrement de ta faute Sam. Dit une voix qui le fit sursauter.

- Putain Cas, préviens quand tu te pointes.

Il ne répondit rien et s'approcha de Dean.

- Il est en sale état.

- Qu'est ce que tu foutais pendant tout ce temps hein ? Je croyais que t'étais son ange gardien ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple et tu le sais.

- C'est toujours la même chose avec toi. Toujours des réponses vagues et complètement sans intérêt. L'accusa le jeune chasseur.

- Sam je te suggères de te calmer, je suis là pour une raison importante.

- Ah pour changer !

- Je vais aider ton frère à récupérer. Dit l'ange en plaçant une de ses mains sur la poitrine de Dean.

Les bips constants qui raisonnaient dans la pièce depuis plusieurs heures s'accélérèrent jusqu'à finalement ne faire plus qu'un.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ? Cria Sam.

- Attends un peu et tu verras.

Et en effet l'ainé reprit un battement lent et régulier, et une respiration ample.

Sam ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer mais lorsque les traits du visage de son frère se détendirent, il sut que l'ange avait dit vrai.

- Bien, maintenant tu es disposé à m'écouter.

Il marqua une pause et regarda au loin à travers la fenêtre...


	28. Chapter 28

_**28**_

Qu'avait-il à lui dire de si important ? S'interrogea Sam. Pourquoi tout ce mystère ?

Il observa l'ange qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot avant de reporter son attention sur son frère qui en quelques secondes avait repris des couleurs.

Il avait été tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler, de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait préféré rester muet, à son chevet, pour être la première personne qu'il verrait lorsqu'il ouvrirait les yeux. Ce n'était pas grand chose, il le savait mais il espérait au fond de lui que son frère apprécierait. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

Son portable qui s'était tu pendant quelques minutes vibra de nouveau. Cependant cette fois il décrocha sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Cooper.

- Enfin tu décroches !

- Excuse-moi j'ai été assez pris, j'ai pas pu...

- Tout va bien ? Le coupa le chasseur.

- Euh...

Lorsque Sam sentit le regard insistant de l'ange sur lui, il sut qu'il était temps de mettre fin à l'appel car il était enfin décidé à parler.

- J'te rappelle plus tard ok ?

- Pas de soucis.

Puis il raccrocha avant d'éteindre complètement son portable.

- Il est bientôt temps.

- Temps pour quoi ?

- Dean ne t'en a pas parlé ? C'est étrange.

Non, pas tant que ça en fait, mais bon il se garda de le dire à l'ange. Au lieu de ça il lui fit comprendre du regard qu'il n'était au courant de rien.

- Quelques chasseurs triés méticuleusement sur des critères que je ne peux t'expliquer auront l'opportunité dans quelques jours d'accéder à notre monde et de se battre à nos côtés.

- Attends un peu... de quoi tu parles là, j'te suis plus.

Castiel se tourna à nouveau côté fenêtre comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il allait dire, comme s'il allait avouer une faute. Mais il n'en était rien, et Sam le devinait.

- Ces derniers mois, nos effectifs ont significativement baissé, des centaines de mes frères et sœurs sont morts depuis que ce conflit à éclater. Nous protégeons toujours nos arrières mais il sera difficile de le faire dans quelques temps, c'est pour cela que nous aurons besoin de soldats.

- De soldats ?

- Oui Sam tu as bien compris.

- Comment sais-tu que tout ça va se jouer dans quelques jours ?

- Je me suis renseigné. Que crois tu que je fais lorsque je m'absente pendant plusieurs jours?

Une réponse à cette question lui était immédiatement venue en tête mais il s'était abstenu de dire quoi que soit.

- J'ai surveillé les vas-et vient des démons les plus dangereux répertoriés....

Le cadet esquissa un sourire en entendant l'ange dire cela. Il se serait presque cru en plein milieu d'une enquête policière où les officiers désemparés de ne toujours pas avoir réussi à mettre la main sur le suspect ressortaient tous les vieux dossiers.

- ... et j'ai constaté ces deux derniers jours qu'ils étaient encore plus actifs que d'habitude.

- Ça n'a rien de surprenant en soit. lança le chasseur.

- Tu dis vrai, mais cela ne laisse rien présager de bon. Peu importe, lorsque Dean a proposé que les chasseurs nous viennent en aide, j'en ai parlé aux autres anges et ils ont accepté. Mais ce ne sera pas simple, parce que nous avons dû trouver une solution à un problème qui se posait.

- Lequel ?

- Nous. Vous ne pouvez voir des anges que s'ils prennent possession de corps humains, vos semblables, et dans les autres cas, vous ne pouvez pas, sauf si...

- Sauf si quoi ?

Castiel refit face au jeune chasseur.

- Sauf si, seules vos âmes arrivent jusqu'à notre monde.

- Donc si je comprends bien, on va devoir mourir en quelque sorte, pour pouvoir vous aidez.

- Oui c'est à peu près ça. Mais ce n'est pas tout, vous devrez suivre un entrainement afin d'apprendre à utiliser vos futures aptitudes avant le jour j.

Le cadet assez désemparée parce que venait de dire l'ange réajusta sa position sur sa chaise inconfortable.

- Et Lucifer dans tout ça ?

- Je sais précisément où il se trouve, je surveille ses moindres faits et gestes mais je ne peux rien faire.

- Dean avait raison, tu savais tout depuis le début et t'as rien dit. Dit-il en haussant la voix.

- Sam...

- Où est-il ? Je veux le tuer de mes mains...

- Tu ne peux pas, il est bien trop fort.

- Où est-il ? Demanda t-il à nouveau en se mettant debout.

- Très loin de toi. Tu ne peux pas l'approcher rappelles toi.

- Ah oui, c'est ma soit disant peur c'est ça ! C'est pour ça que tu nous as fait venir dans cette ville.

- Oui mais pas uniquement. Je vous ai fait venir ici, car c'est une ville réceptacle. Il y a très longtemps un ange déchu est tombé ici, après avoir perdu ses ailes pour faute grave. Ce lieu est alors devenu particulier, puisque précisément à cet endroit toutes formes de vies que ce soit des Hommes, des anges ou des démons, est intraçable de l'extérieur.

Et le meilleur dans cette histoire c'est que seul les anges le savent normalement, car lorsque ceux déchus tombent, il ne conservent pas de souvenirs de ce que leur fonction leur permettaient de savoir.

Il s'approcha du lit où reposait Dean.

- Hélas, les temps ne sont plus aussi sûrs qu'avant. Ils sembleraient que ce ne soit plus un secret pour personne, puisque j'ai retrouvé Lucifer cachant plusieurs démons dans toutes ces villes.

- Tu l'as rencontré en personne ?

- Non.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

- C'est assez flou mais une chose est certaine, il prépare son grand retour et c'est pour bientôt.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Si je suis là, c'est aussi pour une autre raison. Bobby est mort.

- Quoi ? Non. Non. C'est pas possible dit-il les yeux humides.

Repensant alors au vielle homme, il se sentit vidé d'entendre ça. Comme si une partie de lui même venait de lui être arraché. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et son esprit s'embrouiller.

Sans dire un mot il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea dans les premiers toilettes qu'il trouva. Il s'enferma à l'intérieur et resta là amorphe pendant plusieurs minutes.

Et alors qu'il se pensait enfin tranquille la voix de Castiel résonna derrière la porte.

- Dean a repris connaissance.

* * *

S'il en jugeait par les changements climatiques, ici et là, les annonces de phénomènes surnaturels inexpliqués, le Mal était partout, il marchait libre. Peu à peu les personnes les plus réticentes quant à cette idée d'Apocalypse se laissaient convaincre. Peu à peu les gens laissaient la crainte les envahir.

Et c'est ainsi que des mouvements religieux avaient vu le jour en masse dans le monde entier.

Et lui que faisait il ?

Il restait tapi ici, avec l'espoir vain de trouver celui qui était et serait la cause de bien des malheurs dans un futur proche.

Il avait presque tout essayé et rien ne marchait, c'est comme si à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de mettre la main sur lui, il trouvait le moyen de lui échapper en brouillant toutes les pistes.

Peu importe, Bobby ne se décourageait pas et essayait encore et encore, comme ça s'était il dit, au premier faux pas de Lucifer, il lui mettrait la main dessus.

Parallèlement à ça, il cherchait toujours un moyen de se débarrasser du Mal absolu. Lisant des centaines de choses, telles que rituels, invocations sacrifices et bien d'autres, ça n'avait débouché sur rien pour l'instant. Mais il ne baissait pas les bras.

Et, comme un auto réveil réglé précisément sur une heure, Isaya venait régulièrement lui apporter de quoi manger ou boire mais surtout venait voir où en était le chasseur.

Les premières fois, il l'ignorait simplement mais il s'était surpris les fois suivantes à entamer la conversation, lui qui n'était habituellement pas un grand bavard.

Il en avait ainsi appris quelques informations sur la jeune femme-démon. Il savait à présent qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été démon mais qu'elle avait été humaine autrefois. Il savait aussi, que l'Enfer avait fait d'elle une toute autre personne, la nourrissant de colère, et surtout qu'elle avait acquis un étrange pouvoir. Lequel ? Il l'ignorait encore.

C'est tout ce qu'il avait pu tirer d'elle pour l'instant. Mais c'était déjà pas mal.

Il l'oublia un instant pour repenser à Helen, celle qui en voulant l'aider avait payé cher, en se faisant torturer. Elle ne serait sans doute plus jamais la même après ce qu'elle avait vécu. C'est pourquoi, il avait préféré faire ce choix pour elle, pour la sauver.

Maintenant, il souhaitait qu'une seule chose pour elle, c'est qu'elle se remette de cette histoire. Tout comme il souhaitait que Sam et Dean se remettent également de l'Apocalypse un jour...


	29. Chapter 29

_**29**_

Une sensation étrange lui parcourut le corps au moment où il ouvrit les yeux. C'était comme si d'un coup toute cette douleur que son corps renfermait il y a peu, s'était évaporée. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire bien au contraire mais il avait compris lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard froid de Castiel que celui-ci y était pour quelque chose.

Pourtant avant même que Dean n'ait réussi à ouvrir la bouche l'ange avait disparu.

Tant pis, il lui demanderait des explications plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait trouver un moyen de se tirer d'ici sans que personne ne le remarque. C'est alors que faiblement, il se mit en position assise, puis à l'aide de ses bras dégagea ses jambes du lit pour enfin toucher le sol.

Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que sur le dos de la chaise à laquelle il faisait face à présent, reposait la veste de son frère.

Là, il arrêta tout mouvement comme s'il venait d'être frapper par une révélation. Mais il n'en était rien, il était juste surpris de voir qu'il était resté ici à ses côtés.

Puis de ses mains tremblantes, il arracha une à une ses perfs ce qui eu pour effet de déclencher une série de petits bips stridents très agaçants.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quelque chose d'autre, la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière, un ange et un Sam stupéfaits.

- Mr Bradin ? Où est ce que vous aller comme ça ? Vous ne pouvez pas sortir. Avait dit la soignante en s'approchant de Dean.

Cependant, assez nerveux de se trouver aussi vulnérable devant une personne étrangère il se braqua tout de suite.

- De... Daniel, elle veut juste remettre tes perfusions c'est tout. Laisse-toi faire.

Etonnamment c'est ce qu'il fit, à peine surpris du nom qu'avait utilisé son frère. Et donc en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle avait quitté la chambre laissant les trois hommes seuls.

- Cas' qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? Fut ce qu'il demanda en premier.

- J'ai accéléré ton processus de guérison. Tu devrais être sur pied dans quelques heures.

- Merci.

Le cadet se rassit sur la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment et fixa son frère. Il ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment ou pas pour lui parler de la mort de Bobby. Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien, il se disait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui cacher pareille nouvelle car après tout il était presque comme un père pour eux.

- Sam je te remercie toi aussi. Dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire comme il n'en avait plus fait depuis longtemps.

- C'est normal Dean.

Son frère détourna son regard qu'il posa sur l'ange. Celui-ci arborait une mine grave comme s'il était sur le point de lui annoncer la pire nouvelle.

C'est là qu'il comprit et que ce semblant de bonne humeur s'évanouit instantanément.

- Bobby et Helen sont morts, c'est ça ?

Il ne posait pas la question, il voulait juste faire comme s'il y avait encore une possibilité qu'ils soient toujours vivants.

Sam faillit tomber de sa chaise lorsqu'il entendit son frère demander cela d'une voix ferme cette fois-ci.

- Je suis désolé Dean, c'est Bobby. Helen est toujours en vie, j'irais la voir dès que possible. Annonça-t-il.

L'ainé des Winchester ne dit rien, il se contenta de fixer un point dans le vide comme perdu dans ses pensées. Mais cela dura à peine quelques secondes car lorsqu'il parla de nouveau c'était de tout autre chose.

- Et si t'es là je suppose que c'est aussi parce que t'as du nouveau.

- En effet.

Puis s'en se faire attendre davantage, Castiel répéta la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sam précédemment.

- Comment ça va se passer ?

- Dans peu de temps, deux trois jours tout au plus, peut-être moins, des anges vous rendront visite. Ils vous expliqueront comment vos âmes seront transportés dans notre monde et ce qu'il adviendra de vos corps matériels. Le passage dans ce monde sera éprouvant mais je ne doute pas de vos capacités, vous y parviendrez. Dès que vous aurez repris possession de vos moyens une fois sur place, vous devrez vous entrainer de manière intensive pour devenir aussi fort qu'un ange sans en être un.

Vous en sentez vous capable ?

Les deux frères réfléchirent même s'ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils allaient répondre. Car l'un comme l'autre, ils devaient se racheter, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était hors de question de faire demi-tour.

- On le fera. Répondit Sam lorsqu'il comprit que son frère allait dire la même chose.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse, je vais reprendre ma surveillance. Et Dean, évite de te blesser, parce que je ne pourrais pas faire ce que j'ai fait tout les jours. Dit-il avant de disparaitre en un bruissement d'ailes.

Et les frères furent à nouveau seuls.

- Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Dit-il en se mettant sur ses jambes.

- Ok, mais vas-y doucement, Cas' a dit qu'il te fallait quelques heures pour récupérer.

C'est donc rapidement et surtout furtivement que les deux frères s'éclipsèrent de la chambre.

* * *

Les recherches s'avéraient toujours aussi infructueuses. Jonglant pourtant dans différents domaines pour couvrir le maximum d'informations, quelque chose l'empêchait de localiser ce démon de malheur.

Puis, une idée lui avait soudain éclairé l'esprit. Il se rappelait avoir lu une chose particulière au sujet des anges déchus, dans une sorte de Bible faite main, lorsque Dean venait juste d'être sauver de l'Enfer, par Castiel.

Il n'en avait qu'un souvenir vague pourtant il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier là où ces anges tombaient après avoir perdu leurs ailes. Quoi exactement il ne savait plus.

Encore cette foutue mémoire s'énerva Bobby.

Il se leva et tourna en rond une bonne heure avant de se souvenir finalement.

Il comprit alors pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur Lucifer. Peut-être se trouvait-il dans une ville où un ange déchu était tombé. Pour le retrouver il lui suffirait de localiser les villes en questions et de les explorer une par unes et peut-être qu'il tomberait sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, il le savait mais au moins c'était ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus intéressant depuis le début.

Il se remit alors au travail, avec cette fois-ci l'espoir d'aboutir à quelque chose.

* * *

Le trajet de retour s'était fait dans le plus grand des silences, mais d'un côté comme de l'autre une seule et même pensée les obsédait. Bobby.

Comment était ce possible qu'il soit mort ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Voila les questions auxquelles ils n'avaient toujours pas de réponse.

Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Comme pour la mort de leur père il y a quelques années, tout c'était passé très vite, et avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de réaliser ce qui ce passait tout était fini.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au motel. Toujours silencieux, ils se rendirent dans leur chambre, et se laissèrent tomber sur leurs lits respectifs à la fois anéanti par la mort de Bobby et impatient de pouvoir aider les anges. Ils fixèrent le plafond un bon moment comme s'il s'agissait d'une des merveilles du monde, immobiles. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger des mots pour savoir qu'ils venaient l'un comme l'autre de recevoir un grand coup en perdant la seule personne sur qui ils avaient toujours pu prendre appui en cas de problèmes.

Sam se redressa sur son lit et appela Cooper pour lui dire de les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il arriva une demi-heure plus tard alors qu'il était parti à la chasse aux démons pendant la journée, le cadet n'y alla pas par quatre chemins et lui annonça la nouvelle.

Il ne posa aucune question, que ce soit sur les circonstances de la mort de Bobby ou sur leur longue absence.

Et à la surprise des Winchesters, celui ci sembla à peine réagir. S'ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils venaient de perdre une amulette de grande valeur il aurait sans doute eu la même réaction. Puis après leur avoir proposé les pizzas qu'ils avaient achetées sur le retour il était retourné dans sa chambre.

Mais pour Dean qui avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire, vu qu'il n'appréciait pas particulièrement Cooper, cette réaction était tout sauf normal pensait t-il.

- J'arrive pas à cerner ce type. Lâcha l'ainé à haute voix.

- Moi non plus. Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller le voir.

Dit-il en se mettant debout.

- Je viens avec toi. Ajouta l'ainé en fourrant son arme, dans sa ceinture, par simple précaution…

* * *

** J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite ! Hypérion13**


	30. Chapter 30

_**30**_

Ils ne savaient vraiment pas à quoi s'attendre en fait. A vrai dire ils étaient juste intrigués par la réaction ou plutôt la non réaction de Cooper lorsque Sam lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. C'est donc pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu plus longtemps et étaient sortis de leur chambre direction celle du chasseur. Sam avait préféré frapper à la porte lorsque Dean visiblement peu respectueux de l'espace privé des autres avait proposé de l'ouvrir tout simplement.

Aucun bruit ne s'était fait entendre pendant plusieurs minutes avant que finalement Cooper ne décide de répondre par un « quoi » menaçant.

- Euh… est ce qu'on pourrait te parler ? demanda timidement Sam.

- Ecoutez les gars, vous êtes sympa mais je suis un peu occupé là !

Ne sachant que dire sur le coup, le cadet n'ajouta rien et regarda son frère comme s'il lui disait « vas-y à ton tour d'essayer ».

- Il faut qu'on parle Cooper ! Dit-l'ainé sur un ton autoritaire.

- C'est ouvert.

Etonnés quelques instants, ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps et tournèrent la poignée. Rien ne semblait suspect à première vue. Tout était à sa place, si ce n'est la petite boite de médicament qui trainait négligemment sur la table.

Dean avança un peu plus dans la pièce et lorsqu'il fut certain que rien ne menaçait sa vie ou celle de son frère dans l'immédiat il rangea l'arme qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. De son côté, Sam qui avait tout de suite remarqué la présence de cette boite tâche dans le décor, l'avait attrapé avant d'analyser rigoureusement son contenu.

- Dean, regardes, la boite est vide…

Là ils tournèrent simultanément leur regard sur Cooper qui les ignorait royalement comme s'il était seul dans la pièce. Il était affalé sur son lit, buvant une bière. On pourrait pensé qu'il regardait la télé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il fixait juste l'écran sans un mot comme s'il était complètement ailleurs.

- Flippez pas les gars, j'me suis pas envoyé toute la boite ! Dit-il soudain.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle est vide ? Demanda Dean.

- Non, sérieusement ? Vous êtes là pourquoi ?

- Ça nous a paru étrange la façon dont t'as pris la nouvelle de la mort de Bobby donc on voulait…

- Vous vouliez quoi hein ? Vous auriez préféré que j'me mette à chialer ! Ça ne le ramènera pas !

- C'est pour ça que tu prends des antidépresseurs, pour t'empêcher de « chialer » ? demanda Dean à la limite du sarcasme.

- Je fais ce que bon me semble, je suis majeur et vacciné il me semble.

- Pas quand tu chasses avec nous. T'aurais pu le dire plutôt que t'étais sous médoc.

Pourquoi Dean avait cette fâcheuse manie de pousser les gens à bout dans des moments pareils se demanda Sam.

- Ah, c'est une blague, tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule hein. Rétorqua Cooper en se levant de son lit.

Ca s'annonçait mal !

- Et toi quand est ce que tu comptais me parler de ton séjour en enfer et d'un certain sceau, hein Dean ?

Les frères se figèrent en entendant cela.

- Et non je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le penses, je me suis renseigné sur toi…Ce qui m'a surpris par contre, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé sur toi Sam. J'te pensais le plus stable des deux mais… vous êtes pareil…

Il se massa les tempes comme pour l'aider à dire ce qui visiblement peinait à sortir de sa bouche.

- … Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je comprends les choix que vous avez fait. Mais comme visiblement vous me prenez pour un con, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais continuer à bosser avec vous.

- Cooper, on ne pouvait pas te mettre au courant.

- On ne voulait pas, rectifia Dean. Faut dire que t'es plutôt étrange dans ton genre. On ne t'a jamais vu, on n'a jamais entendu parler de toi ni par d'autres chasseurs ni par Bobby. Et d'un coup t'aurais voulu tout savoir. Ah et …tu sais la jolie petite histoire que tu m'as raconté l'autre jour, j'y crois pas une seconde !

Cooper de plus mal en point semblait avoir perdu le court de la conversation à présent. Il s'allongea lorsque les vertiges qui l'assaillirent se firent plus intenses.

- Cooper ? L'appela Sam.

Il n'y aucune réponse.

- Je croyais qu'il avait pas vidé la boite. Lâcha ironiquement Dean.

- Peut-être qu'il disait vrai, mais vu qu'il a mélangé les comprimés qu'il avait pris avec de l'alcool ça a dû décupler leurs effets.

- Allez-vous…en. Ordonna Cooper.

- C'est ce que j'aurais fait si l'expression non assistance à personne en danger n'avait pas existée. Marmonna Dean, assez fort pour que son frère l'entende et lui lâche un regard noir.

Puis mettant, ses ressentiments par rapport à Cooper, de côté, il aida Sam à l'emmener jusqu'à la petite salle de bain où il pourrait vider le contenu toxique de son estomac.

* * *

Castiel savait que l'opération qu'il avait projeté de réaliser avec l'aide des Winchester était risquée mais au vu des circonstances, ça demeurait la meilleure solution qu'ils aient eue.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter et surtout de s'en vouloir d'avoir osé accepter une telle chose de la part de simples humains. Comment les anges avaient pu devenir si peu nombreux en l'espace de si peu de temps au point de ne pouvoir compter que sur les créatures dont ils avaient la charge ?

Encore une question auquel il n'avait pas de réponse.

Il quitta le poste d'observation qu'il tenait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant et décida d'aller à la rencontre des chasseurs que les autres anges avaient sélectionné pour le « grand voyage ».

Il en avait persuadés la plupart mais certains néanmoins restaient réticents lorsqu'il arrivait à la partie où il leur expliquait qu'ils devraient mourir pour les aider. Mais il n'insistait pas dans ce cas là parce qu'il comprenait leur réaction au fond de lui.

S'étaient il finalement laisser envahir par son côté humain si absent jusqu'à présent ? Il en était encore loin mais une chose était sure, il s'en rapprochait de jour en jour.

Ce n'est qu'après en avoir fini avec tous ces chasseurs, qu'il rendit visite à celle qui était sorti vivante de sa rencontre avec Towmuss, l'un des démons les plus malsains qu'ait connu ce monde.

- Bonjour, Helen, je suis Castiel.

- Je sais qui vous êtes. La question est qu'est ce vous fichez là ?

Il sentait en elle une immense colère mêlée à une douleur physique et morale mais ce qu'il percevait d'une manière beaucoup plus intense, c'était la culpabilité grandissante qui la consumait. Pourtant sa présence en ces lieux lui montraient à quel point, cette femme était forte.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le parce que j'ai des chasseurs à contacter. Lâcha t- elle d'un ton sec en se levant du fauteuil qu'occupait son ami, il y a encore quelques jours.

L'ange se rapprocha d'elle et de son regard perçant scanna son esprit à la recherche d'éventuelles informations sur ceux qu'ils l'avaient visiblement torturés mais ne trouva rien.

Comment-était ce possible ?

- Si vous voulez savoir… commença t- elle devinant que l'ange essayait de lire en elle… je ne me rappelle pas les cinq derniers jours. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Bobby n'est plus là. Expliqua t- elle d'une voix plus douce cette fois-ci.

L'être ailé la contempla un instant, rassuré car il savait que sa fille Jo la rejoindrait bientôt.

- Vous avez fait de votre mieux, ne vous sentez pas coupable. Dit-il avant de disparaitre en un battement d'ailes.

Pourquoi ne se rappelait-elle plus rien ? Lui avait on délibérément effacer la mémoire afin qu'elle ne révèle pas d'informations cruciales ?

Surement pensa l'ange puisqu'il n'avait rien obtenu en lisant directement dans son esprit. Pourquoi aurait-on fait ça alors ?

C'est là qu'une chose le frappa.

Si Towmuss l'avait libéré, c'est qu'il avait eu satisfaction d'une manière ou d'une autre, or il n'avait pas eu les Winchester, alors que restait il ? Bobby ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le tuer ?

C'est là qu'un autre détail le frappa.

L'image du corps sans vie de Bobby. Il était allé sur place dès qu'il l'avait sentit à nouveau et cela sans se poser la moindre question mais…

Et si on l'avait attiré là bas justement pour ça, pour qu'il constate la mort du chasseur ?

Admettons que ce soit possible, pensa l'ange, quel en serait l'intérêt à part pour lui cacher le fait que le dit chasseur est en fait vivant.

D'accord mais ça ne tenait pas la route étant donné qu'il avait vu le corps du chasseur et sentit des effluves de son âmes s'en échapper.

Il resta planté au même endroit quelques minutes avant de réaliser qu'il ne saurait jamais la vérité en se contentant d'hypothèses. Il fallait qu'il sache…

* * *

De retour dans cette maison abandonné, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Castiel lorsqu'il vit que le corps sans vie étendu sur le sol, était recouvert d'une fine couche de cendre d'un noir charbon sinistre.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?


	31. Chapter 31

_**31**_

Castiel resta sur place immobile un bon moment. Le regard pensif et l'esprit envahi de questions. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Il s'approcha du corps et l'examina de fond en comble. Une chose était sûr, il ne s'agissait en rien du chasseur. Il examina ensuite la cendre qui se trouvait dessus. Et là aussi, il n'eut aucun doute de sa provenance. Décidément il avait sous-estimé ce Towmuss, s'indigna-t-il.

Il se releva et regarda tout autour de lui à la recherche du moindre indice mais ne trouva rien.

Pourquoi n'avait-il rien vu ?

Il dirigea son regard vers le plafond comme s'il voyait le ciel, et eu une pensée pour ses supérieurs qui de là-haut riaient probablement du piètre ange qu'il représentait en cet instant.

Après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion, il en conclut donc que le chasseur était toujours en vie quelque part, ce qui était plutôt rassurant pensa t-il. Cependant, au vu des prochains évènements il décida qu'il ne dirait rien de tout ça aux Winchester tant qu'il n'en serait pas sûr.

* * *

La visite du chasseur l'avait assez surprise mais elle n'avait rien montré de tel. Helen était restée forte et impassible comme toujours. Pourtant au fond d'elle, il n'y avait que tristesse et fatigue.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de ses assaillants mais elle avait gardé en tête chaque secondes de torture qu'ils lui avaient affligée. Elle se rappelait comment, sans le moindre remord, ils avaient continué encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sente finalement plus la douleur.

Elle se rappelait avoir sombré dans un état de semi conscience une fois ou deux mais ça ne l'avait pas aidé, bien au contraire. Elle avait imploré Dieu de toutes ses forces mais il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle.

Qu'est ce qu'il foutait ? S'était- elle demandée.

Alors comment osait-il lui envoyer un de ses anges maintenant !

Peu importe, avait-elle finalement pensé, elle n'avait jamais été croyante après tout. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

Le téléphone sonna, comme s'il lui indiquait qu'elle avait vu jute. Elle décrocha et sans entrain répondit aux chasseurs qui se trouvaient au bout du fil. Puis comme elle avait vu Bobby le faire plusieurs fois, elle leur assigna un nouveau lieu à inspecter et leur demanda un résumé complet de la situation actuelle.

Puis elle raccrocha.

Épuisée par le peu de travail qu'elle avait effectué en plusieurs heures, elle posa délicatement la tête sur le vieux canapé et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Il devait le reconnaitre, lorsque Castiel s'y mettait avec ses trucs d'anges comme disait Dean, il savait se montrer très efficace. En effet, d'après ce que lui avait expliqué plus ou moins son frère sur son état passé, il avait frôlé la mort encore une fois.

Mais la chose la plus étrange, c'est que ça le laissait indifférent. Il s'en foutait complètement de mourir à présent. Du moment que c'était pour une bonne cause, comme pour sauver des innocents par exemple ça lui allait. Et là depuis que l'ange lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se rendre dans son monde pour combattre, il savait qu'il se donnerait corps et âme à cette tache, et ce jusqu'à la mort.

Quand Cooper, son ennemi du moment, se réveilla, Sam qui s'était absenté pour ramener de quoi manger n'était toujours pas revenu. Il aurait voulu partir en douce avant que celui-ci ne le voit, mais hélas c'était trop tard, il était repéré. Et comme au matin d'une de ses nombreuses nuits passées en charmante compagnie, il s'arrêta net feintant ne pas être sur le point de partir.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

- Oh rien, ça m'amusait de te regarder dormir donc je suis resté.

Cooper leva les sourcils attendant de plus amples informations.

- C'est assez étrange de le dire comme ça mais, t'as vraiment aucun souvenir d'hier soir ?

Le chasseur réfléchit quelques instants.

- Si mais c'est très vague pour l'instant.

- Ben, disons que, t'as appris la mort de Bobby, tu l'as pas supporté alors t'as pris ceci - dit Dean en montrant la boite vide d'antidépresseurs- et arrosé le tout d'alcool bien sûr.

Honteux le chasseur ne répondit rien.

- Après… j'te laisse deviner. Et… que les choses soient claires entre nous, je ne t'apprécie toujours pas et je t'aurais sans doute laissé te gerber dessus sans rien faire si y'avait pas eu Sam mais je suis resté alors peut-être que tu me dois une explication.

- Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Le chasseur se leva et se dirigea vers de la salle de bain. Sans un mot de plus, il ferma la porte derrière lui pour n'en ressortir que cinq minutes après, comme neuf.

- Ces médicaments… je les prends pour les cauchemars. Ça fait plusieurs années maintenant... depuis le jour où j'ai… tué mes parents. Poursuivit-il.

Super, Cooper est un psychopathe ! Pensa Dean.

- Ils étaient possédés et je ne savais pas quoi faire, c'était la première fois que je voyais une chose pareille. J'ai paniqué et sans réfléchir, j'ai pris la première chose que j'avais sous la main et je les ai tués en me défendant. Je suis resté enfermé chez moi plusieurs jours avant que Bobby arrive. Apparemment il était sur les traces des démons. Quand il a vu ce que j'avais fait, il a cru que j'étais possédé moi aussi, mais j'étais toujours moi.

Il attrapa la boite d'antidépresseurs vide et la lança dans la poubelle.

- Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'a toujours pas réussi à expliquer comment j'avais réussi à tuer net deux démons à moi seul et surtout comment j'avais échappé à la possession.

- Et qu'est ce que t'en dis toi ?

- Rien. Pour la suite grâce à Bobby j'ai évité la prison et j'ai été placé en foyer jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. Après j'ai appris le plus de chose que je pouvais sur la chasse. Et un jour par hasard, je suis retombé sur lui. Depuis, on a gardé le contact.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? Je t'ai tout dit maintenant. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser ce genre de question tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu sais déjà tout comme tu l'as si bien exposé hier soir. Comment t'as fait pour savoir au fait ?

Sam refit surface à ce moment les bras chargés.

- T'as l'air d'aller mieux Cooper. Dit-il.

- Oui, merci.

Captant un regard entre son frère et l'autre chasseur il comprit qu'il venait d'interrompre quelque chose. Il offrit un café à chacun avant de présenter un nouveau cas de chasse aux démons en ville.

- Ça m'a l'air intéressant. Commença Dean, je vais faire un tour, on lève le camp dans une heure.

L'ainé des Winchester sortit et marcha un moment, avant d'apercevoir celui qu'il attendait.

* * *

A part effectuer ses recherches, Bobby n'avait pas grande occupation, non pas que ce soit le genre à s'ennuyer facilement. Mais, il commençait à trouver le temps long dans cette minuscule pièce de dix mètres carré qu'il lui servait de salle à manger, chambre et bureau en même temps.

Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit. Et pour pallier à cela il avait trouvé une astuce, regarder le ciel. Cependant ce qui devait normalement lui faire oublier toute cette tension qui l'habitait, le lui rappelait encore plus. En effet, lorsqu'il observait ce ciel sombre et nuageux, prêt à succomber à l'orage qui le menaçait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il allait se passer s'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver Lucifer et surtout si personne ne parvenait à l'arrêter.

Et là comme prit de mauvaise conscience, il se remettait au travail.

Depuis qu'il avait eu son idée au sujet des villes où tombaient les anges déchus, il avait cherché dans tous les livres dont ils disposaient, dans tous les articles, dans toutes déclarations de religieux pendant de longues heures avant finalement de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

Le texte en question était écrit à la main entièrement en latin, pourtant il en fallait bien plus au chasseur pour le décourager. D'un coup d'œil, il avait saisi les mots les plus importants à savoir, anges déchus et villes réceptacles.

Pour le reste du texte, il avait su qu'il lui faudrait bien plus de temps pour en déchiffrer le contenu. C'est pourquoi, il n'avait pas perdu un instant et commencé la traduction.

* * *

Depuis qu'il connaissait Castiel, Dean avait toujours été surpris de ses visites. Mais là, lorsqu'il était apparu devant lui seulement quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait appelé, il venait pour la première fois de se conduire en ange.

- Dean tout va bien ?

Il regarda un instant le chasseur et puis, sans même répondre à cette question, lui exposa la raison de son appel.

- L'autre jour tu m'as dit de me méfier de Cooper, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? Demanda l'ange.

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ?

L'ange se retrancha en arrière comme s'il était sur le point de partir.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est un ange… ou pire, un démon.

- Non, il n'est rien de tout ça. Mais il n'est pas un simple chasseur non plus…


	32. Chapter 32

_**32**_

Castiel avait cette fâcheuse habitude de tenir en haleine son interlocuteur lorsqu'il était sur le point de lui apprendre quelque chose. Et aujourd'hui, comme l'avait constaté Dean, c'était le cas.

Depuis qu'il avait lâché sa dernière réplique empli de suspense, il était resté immobile, le regard vide comme s'il essayait de percevoir les choses invisibles qui peuplaient le monde.

- Alors ? S'impatienta Dean.

- Cooper est un être pur.

- Un être pur ?

- Des êtres comme ça il en naît très peu tous les siècles. Nous ne connaissons pas ce qui détermine le fait que telle ou telle personne donnera naissance à un enfant comme ça mais nous savons une chose que leur pureté leur permet.

- Qui est ?

- Il ne peuvent pas être posséder ni par un démon, ni par un ange.

Le chasseur fut assez surpris.

- Comment ça, même pas par un ange ? Je pensais que vous autres représentiez la pureté dans toute sa splendeur pourtant !

- Non.

- Tu peux m'en dire plus ?

- Oui.

Il fit un pas en avant.

- Il ne peut pas être possédé mais il garde en lui les entités qui ont tenter de le faire.

Voyant Dean arqué un sourcil il se fit plus précis.

- Je sais que ça peut sembler être de la possession à tes yeux mais ce n'est pas le cas puisque cela n'altère en rien son esprit.

- Donc tu veux dire qu'il absorbe toutes les saloperies qui passent.

- C'est à peu près ça.

Le chasseur sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de s'adresser de nouveau à l'ange.

- Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait être un atout ?

- Non.

- Cas' tu vas pas te contenter d'un non, expliques-toi !

- Ça pourrait le tuer…et je ne veux pas d'autres victimes. De plus nous ne l'avons pas choisi pour participer à la bataille qui aura lieue.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- C'est une plaisanterie ! On a rien pour l'instant et j'te propose qu'il nous aide contre Lucifer et toi tu me sors que vous ne l'avez pas choisi ! On s'en tape de ça Cas', oublies les ordres et penses à l'avenir ! Tu sais toi-même que j'ai raison, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Si Cooper peut nous sauver tous on doit l'emmener.

L'ange le fixa un instant.

- Très bien…

- Je me charges de le mettre au courant.

Puis le chasseur tourna les talons pour rejoindre le motel où l'attendait le dit Cooper et son frère, tandis que Castiel le regardait s'en aller.

Ce n'est que lorsque Dean ne fut plus en vue qu'il disparu à son tour dans un bruissement d'ailes, assez perturbé par l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir.

* * *

Bobby ne savait pas s'il pouvait le dire ainsi mais, il s'était rapproché d'Isaya la jeune femme démon qui le surveillait. En effet, les seules discussions qu'il avait réussi à avoir, avait été avec elle et personne d'autres depuis quelques jours.

Ils avaient parler de ses recherches qui aboutissaient enfin sur quelque chose et d'autres qui étaient plus personnelles, comme par exemple de la mort de sa Judith. Et elle a son tour lui avait parlé de son ancienne vie lorsqu'elle était humaine.

S'il n'était pas toujours retenu ici dans cette chambre contre sa volonté il aurait presque cru qu'il l'avait détourné de sa véritable nature démoniaque. Mais comme le hasard faisait bien les choses, les fréquentes visites de Towmuss le rappelaient à l'ordre. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parte à nouveau le laissant encore une fois seul avec Isaya. Il n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps car sans aucune crainte, il lui avait demandé des nouvelles d'Helen. Elle n'avait rien répondu et s'était éclipsé.

- Elle se remet bien. Dit elle lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Bobby.

- Merci Isaya.

- Un marché est un marché.

- Dis-moi, comment t'as pu faire croire à ma mort ?

- On lui a effacé la mémoire, une formalité !

- Tu sais faire ça toi ?

- Non pas moi. Et pour ce qui est de l'ange qui était à tes trousses, je lui ai joué un petit tour !

Un ange? Il devait surement s'agir de Castiel. Si elle avait réussi à le berner lui c'est qu'il était vraiment perdu dans ce cas là et que rien ni personne ne pourrait plus le sauver.

- Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- J'en ai déjà trop dit Singer, et…crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir. Reprends tes recherches maintenant.

Comment ça il ne voulait pas savoir ? Pourquoi poserait-il la question sinon ? Ragea intérieurement Bobby lorsque Isaya se retira.

* * *

Sam avait senti le malaise qu'il y avait eu entre son frère et Cooper lorsqu'il était revenu, pourtant il n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de les observer.

De toute façon s'ils avaient une chose à cacher il le saurait bien assez tôt avait-il pensé.

C'est là que son frère s'était une nouvelle fois éclipsé prétextant allez faire un tour, mais le cadet n'était pas dupe, il avait compris qu'il y avait autre chose la dessous.

Pourtant, après y avoir réfléchi, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Dean pouvait bien faire des choses sans forcément lui dire après tout. Et puis s'il voulait maintenir leur récente entente telle quelle, valait mieux qu'il ne la ramène pas trop.

Il avait alors effectué les recherches nécessaires pour la chasse puis préparé les armes avant de ranger le tout dans l'impala. Enfin, il avait rejoint Cooper qui en avait fait de même de son côté.

Assis face à lui et surtout mal à l'aise depuis ce que le chasseur lui avait balancé la veille, Sam ne savait plus quoi faire pour entamer la conversation.

- Sam, je voulais te dire… tu sais à propos de… je suis désolé.

- Nan laisses tomber, c'était juste la vérité.

Le silence retomba, car l'un comme l'autre cherchait quoi dire de plus.

- Malgré ce que j'ai appris sur vous, je ne vous croies pas entièrement responsable de tous les malheurs du monde, parce que je sais que parfois, dans certaines situations, on peut être amené à faire des choses regrettables. Le tout, c'est de s'en rendre compte après et d'essayer d'arranger les choses.

- Tu parles en connaissance de cause on dirait ? Analysa-t-il.

- Oui.

Sam s'attendait à plus de détails mais le chasseur ne dit rien de plus. Au lieu de ça, il détourna habilement le sujet sur la chasse qu'ils allaient effectuer.

-…Donc tu penses qu'en allant directement là où ces corps reposeraient seraient la solution au problème ? Demanda Cooper.

- C'est pas la meilleure étant donné les circonstances mais ça reste la moins risquée…

- … et surtout la plus rapide. Termina Dean en entrant dans la pièce. Dis-moi Cooper… t'es toujours motivé pour nous aider ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

- Pour la chasse je vous l'ai dit, je suis votre homme.

- En fait… je ne parlais pas de ça. Je pensais plus large, l'Apocalypse ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Le chasseur sembla surpris un instant, comme si Dean venait de lui dire une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'entendre. Mais visiblement il n'était pas le seul car Sam semblait tout aussi étonné.

- Ca te dirait de faire un petit voyage au pays des anges pour combattre Lucifer ?

Balança l'ainé des Winchester sur un ton plus enjoué que nécessaire.

- Attends, de quoi tu parles là ?

- Pour résumer, Lucifer est sur le point de détruire le monde mais avant il veut se battre avec les anges là-haut histoire d'éliminer tout ceux qui pourraient lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues… et nous, dans quelques jours irons faire un tour là bas pour leur prêter main forte.

- Dean ?

- T'inquiètes pas Sam Cas' est ok pour ça. Répondit-il à son frère.

- Et ?

- Et il peut nous être du aide très précieuse.

Encore une fois les deux chasseurs étaient largués.

- Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure sur le fait que Bobby n'avait jamais compris pourquoi tu n'avais pas été possédé le jour où…

- Va droit au but ! S'énerva le concerné.

- Disons que tu n'es pas tout à fait comme les autres et que tu as la capacité de piéger des démons ou mêmes des anges, en toi…


	33. Chapter 33

_**33**_

Castiel ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ressentait une certaine pitié ou une admiration envers l'humain dont il s'occupait , mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à lui tenir tête. Il savait pourtant qu'il devait s'affirmer face à lui comme il le faisait lorsqu'il l'avait sorti de l'enfer mais il n'y arrivait plus.

Il ne voyait plus les choses de la même façon désormais. Car, au fil du temps, il avait appris auprès de Dean à poser un regard critique sur les ordres qui venait d'en haut.

Pour l'heure, il avait une chose importante à faire. Il devait retrouver Bobby. Et cette fois-ci il devait prendre des précautions car d'après ce qu'il avait trouvé sur la soi disant dépouille du chasseur, le démon qui avait orchestré tout ça n'était pas de dernière catégorie, bien au contraire, il s'agissait peut-être même de ce Towmuss.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure qu'il leur avait énoncé ce qu'il avait découvert auprès de Castiel, Dean avait vu l'attitude des deux chasseurs changer pour passer de la surprise à l'incompréhension. C'est pourquoi, il avait dû s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que Cooper ainsi que Sam n'assimile vraiment la nouvelle.

Puis finalement, sans dire un mot l'intéressé, avait quitté la chambre. Mais Sam et Dean ne l'avaient pas suivi, pour lui laisser le temps de digérer le tout. L'ainé en avait donc profité pour expliquer ce qu'il était arrivé au chasseur durant son enfance.

- Tu penses qu'il pourrait nous aider ?

- J'en sais rien Sam, mais… imagines une seconde qu'il puisse emprisonner en lui Lucifer…

- Tu croies vraiment que ce sera aussi simple. Rétorqua-t-il comme abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait.

- Non. Mais il peut nous être utile j'en suis sur.

- Tu t'entends ? Tu te fous complètement de ce qui pourrait lui arrivé… toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est qu'on se serve de lui, peu importe les conséquences… c'est ça ?

Le cadet l'observa une minute avant de s'assoir comme si l'évidence venait de le frapper.

- Tu dramatises là… tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on en finisse et …toute aide est bonne à prendre.

Sam n'ajouta rien de plus même s'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que venait de lui dire son frère. Il préféra laisser le sujet en suspens pour l'instant.

- On est mal parti. Dit -il finalement sur un ton las.

- Il faut pas perdre espoir maintenant qu'une opportunité se présente à nous…

- Une opportunité ? Tu plaisantes… tu veux que j'te dises c'est une défaite qui se présente… On va se faire massacrer par ces démons, et je ne parle pas de Lucifer…

- C'est bon t'as fini ? C'est pas ton style de baisser les bras Sam, alors ne commences pas aujourd'hui. Dit-il en s'approchant de lui. Je sais que nos chances sont… très minces mais on doit essayer… dans quelques jours tout ça sera fini tu verras…

- Comme j'aimerais te croire…

- Alors fais-le…

Puis comme pour mettre un terme à cette conversation, l'ainé se dirigea vers la porte. Il fallait qu'ils aient bouclé cette chasse avant la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

Après de longues heures passées le regard fixe et l'esprit concentré sur le même livre, Bobby avait enfin achevé la traduction fastidieuse dans laquelle il s'était lancé. Comme il l'avait compris dès le début, le texte qu'il avait trouvé traitait de ce qui entourait l'univers des anges déchus, et plus particulièrement de leur tombée dans ce monde. Cependant ce qu'il n'avait pas vu de prime abord c'était les quelques prophéties qui y étaient décrites également.

Des prophéties au sujet de l'Apocalypse qui parlaient d'un ultime combat qui opposerait le Bien et le Mal. Elles ne disaient pas qui allait l'emporter mais elles annonçaient une sorte de date.

En fait, il s'agissait plus d'un compte à rebours, le même qu'il y avait eu jusqu'à la venue de Lucifer où des signes y étaient énoncés.

D'après ce qu'il en avait compris ce combat était donc imminent.

Devait-il le dire à Towmuss ?

Il n'en était pas sûr, pourtant, s'il avait bien écouté ce que lui avait dit ce cher démon, il était un fervent ennemi de Lucifer. Donc il se pourrait qu'il soit d'une grande aide à tous les chasseurs qui se lanceraient à sa poursuite.

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce mauvais pressentiment, celui qui laisse une boule à l'estomac et qui finit peu à peu par nous convaincre de la monumentale erreur que nous sommes sur le point de commettre.

Mais avait-il le choix dans cette histoire ?

S'il ne disait rien, il mettrait le démon à l'écart pendant quelques temps. Mais alors que se passerait-il lorsque celui-ci l'apprendrait ? Bobby ne ferait surement pas long feu.

Il se devait de mettre toutes les chances de son côté s'il voulait sortir vivant du trou à rat dans lequel il était maintenu.

Il rangea précautionneusement la traduction qu'il venait de faire et commença à réfléchir à un plan d'évasion.

* * *

En se réveillant, Helen avait ressenti une étrange sensation . Elle s'était levé brusquement et avait parcouru la maison entière à toute vitesse. Rien ne lui avait échappé. Elle avait scrutée le moindre recoin de la maison de Bobby comme à la recherche d'un objet égaré. Pourtant il n'en était rien. Soudain elle se stoppa net, frappée par l'évidence.

Comment avait elle fait pour ne rien voir ? Elle qui d'habitude était si observatrice.

En effet mis à part le fait que plusieurs objets avaient été déplacé, de nombreux autres avaient clairement disparu. C'était comme si quelqu'un était venu se saisir de certaines choses en veillant à ne rien laisser paraitre.

Mais ceux qui avaient fait ça, avaient échoués.

Elle retourna dans la pièce où elle était et réfléchit.

Qui avait pu faire ça ?

Un démon fut la premier réponse qui lui apparue, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi venir se saisir des affaires de Bobby puisqu'il est mort ?

Mort ? Elle réalisa alors qu'elle ne pouvait ni affirmer ni infirmer ceci puisqu'elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir.

Elle devait se l'avouer, un certain doute planait, et c'est-ce qui rendait le tout plus compliqué. Si seulement elle arrivait à se souvenir, tout deviendrait limpide.

Peut-être que si elle demandait à cet ange, Castiel, de l'aider, peut-être se souviendrait-elle de tout.

Elle devait tenter le coup.

Fière d'elle, elle se mit à chercher une manière de la contacter lorsque dans un bruit à peine audible, il apparut devant elle.

* * *

Comme prévu, après la séquence révélation de Dean plus tôt dans la journée, ils avaient tous fini par quitter le motel direction, cette vielle maison d'hôte.

Située en plein centre, elle pouvait accueillir jusqu'à 25 personnes en même temps. Car même si cette ville pouvait paraitre rustique au début, elle était apprécié pour ses paysages et ses sources d'eaux pures.

Tout cela c'était avant que l'Apocalypse ne fiche tout en l'air. En effet depuis quelques temps l'eau se chargeait en charbon ce qui la rendrait impropre à la consommation tandis que l'auberge était habité par des entités que les quelques clients encore présents décrivaient comme des fantômes.

Après quelques brèves recherches, Sam avait trouvé qu'il s'agissait en fait d'anciens mineurs, morts sur leur lieu de travail, qui semaient le trouble. S'ils avaient décidé d'hanter la maison d'hôtes ce n'était que pour se venger des propriétaires. Ces derniers étant la seule famille restante en lien avec les Hooke de l'époque, ceux qui, propriétaire de l'ancienne mine de charbon, avait stoppé les recherches précipitamment après son écroulement, les laissant pour mort.

Ils leur avaient déjà fait le coup mais ceux-là avaient vite réagi en faisant venir un exorciste, qui n'avaient pas eu besoin de toucher aux corps. Cependant l'Apocalypse avait réveillé leurs esprits et ramené à l'ordre du jour les vielles rancœurs.

Il s'agissait donc d'une chasse plutôt facile pour les trois chasseurs. D'autant plus que les corps en questions avaient été retrouvés puis enterrés décemment il y a quelques années.

Les dépouilles reposaient dans des cimetières différents tandis que deux des quatre mineurs disparus avait été enterrés à proximité de la source. Après avoir interroger quelques uns des clients de la maison d'hôte pour vérifier que rien ne leur avait échappé, Sam, Dean et Cooper s'étaient donc séparés…


	34. Chapter 34

_**34**_

La vie peut se montrer cruelle parfois. Un instant tout va pour le mieux et l'instant d'après sans pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe tout dégringole. Et quand ça arrive soit il y a encore des personnes sur qui on peut compter soit on se retrouve tout seul.

C'Est-ce qu'avait connu Cooper, il y a quelques années. Il avait tout perdu du jour au lendemain. Sa famille, ses amis, sa maison, absolument tout. Et, histoire d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou, il avait été accusé du meurtre de ses parents.

Puis il y avait eu Bobby, le seul homme qui avait su le regarder autrement, le seul qui avait su le voir comme un gamin qui avait simplement été frappé par le mauvais sort.

Il l'avait pris sous son aile, du moins pendant un temps, avant lui aussi de disparaitre à son tour.

Cooper avait ruminé dans son coin pendant plusieurs années avant finalement de penser que ce qu'il lui était arrivé n'était peut-être pas dû au hasard. Et il avait vu juste.

Et si tout cela n'avait été que pour le tester ? Et si tout cela ne c'était passé que dans le seul but de révéler qui il était vraiment ?

Peut-être bien.

Mais au fond qu'Est-ce que ça changeait ? Absolument rien. Il avait toujours été cet être pur et le serait jusqu'à sa mort.

La seule satisfaction, s'il pouvait le dire ainsi, c'est qu'il comprenait enfin l'origine des cauchemars qui l'assaillent chaque fois qu'il fermait l'œil.

En effet, ce qu'il réussissait à emprisonner au fond de lui tentait par tous les moyens de se libérer mais ils n'y parvenaient pas, alors ils communiquaient avec lui au moment où il était le plus vulnérable, c'est-à-dire, dans son sommeil.

Donc s'ils poursuivaient ce raisonnement, ça voulaient dire que les ordures qui avaient transformé ses parents juste avant qu'ils ne meurent étaient toujours en lui…

Une idée germa dans son esprit lorsqu'il fit enfin flambé le corps du mineur, qu'il venait d'exhumer.

* * *

Sam ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou pas mais il semblait qu'il avait retrouvé le Dean d'autre fois. Celui qui gardait toujours un œil sur lui et qui était capable de tout pour le sauver s'il était en danger.

Cependant, malgré ça, l'attitude qu'il avait vis-à-vis de Cooper le surprenait beaucoup. Il avait essayé de comprendre la raison de son aversion pour lui mais il n'y était pas arrivé. C'était comme s'il voyait en lui un ennemi alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison apparente de le voir ainsi.

Lorsque le brasier qu'il avait allumé cessa enfin, il reboucha la tombe et rejoint la maison d'hôtes.

Il n'y avait ni son frère ni Cooper donc il entra dans la bâtisse et ,à l'aide du détecteur d'onde électromagnétique, il s'assura que plus aucune entité surnaturelle n'envahissait l'espace.

Et comme prévu, il n'y avait plus rien. Il revint alors vers l'extérieur.

- Tout est ok, les esprits des mineurs ont quittés les lieux apparemment. Dit-il lorsque son frère se montra.

Ils sortirent et attendirent Cooper pendant plusieurs minutes.

- T'en a mis du temps ! L'assomma directement l'ainé.

- Oh, excuse moi, la prochaine fois peut-être que tu me diras où est vraiment enterré le corps, que je dois bruler! Lança Cooper.

- Donc, t'insinues que je t'ai volontairement orienté sur la mauvaise tombe, pour te faire perdre du temps ? C'est vraiment pas mon genre. Dit-il avec sarcasme.

- C'est ça ! T'es qu'un…

- Stop ! Les menaça Sam. C'est bon les gars, les corps ont été brulés et les esprits ont quittés les lieux, on a eu ce qu'on voulait donc pourquoi ne pas nous aussi partir d'ici avant de prendre racine.

- Je vous retrouve plus tard. Lança alors Cooper en partant énervé contre Dean qui une fois de plus s'était ouvertement foutu de lui.

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Quoi ?

- Avec ce que tu lui as appris tout à l'heure, tu te dis pas que peut-être, il allait…

- Quoi ? S'avaler sa boite de pilules ?

Le cadet lui fit comprendre du regard que c'était ce dont il parlait.

- Il faut qu'il se prenne en main Sam, si je faisait pareille à chaque fois, je serais mort d'une overdose depuis longtemps ! Je suis pas là pour prendre des pincettes avec lui.

- Surtout, tu ne le supportes pas… Et pourtant il t'a sauvé la vie l'autre jour, quand tu t'es fait massacré par ces démons. Il s'est pas barré en courant parce qu'il ne pouvait pas te voir ! S'énerva le cadet.

Lorsqu'il vit que ce qu'il venait de dire avait eu l'effet escompté sur son frère il poursuivit.

- J'imagines juste ce qu'à été sa vie lorsqu'il a tout perdu… lorsqu'il n'avait plus personne sur qui compter. J'me mets à sa place… Il est passé à travers beaucoup trop de choses pour qu'on lui tourne le dos nous aussi, surtout maintenant que tu t'es arrangé pour qu'il soit de la partie…

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Se dégonfla le cadet.

- Oh, je vois c'est encore cette idée que j'me sers soit disant de lui. Je vais te le répéter encore une fois, ce que j'ai proposé à Cas', c'est dans notre intérêt à tous. Il y aura forcément des pertes et faudra faire avec!

- Tu vois c'est de ça que je parle ! Tu réagis comme quelqu'un qui se fiche complètement de qui va vivre ou de qui va mourir. Ca te ressemble pas Dean.

- Et alors qu'est que tu veux que je fasses? Il ne s'agit plus de tuer un esprits ou une créature surnaturelle, on s'attaque à bien plus gros cette fois-ci.

Le cadet comprenait parfaitement le point de vue de son frère mais ça n'excusait toujours pas la façon qu'il avait eu de l'entrainer dans cette histoire.

- Je veux juste que tu laisses les choses couler entre vous pour l'instant et … arrêtes de le provoquer parce que je sens que ça va mal finir.

- Comme s'il me faisait peur !

- Dean !

- Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris. Dit l'ainé en s'engouffrant dans l'impala.

Sam le suivit peu satisfait de l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir. Il voulait faire comprendre à son frère que ce n'était pas la meilleur façon de se comporter avec Cooper mais celui-ci refusait visiblement d'entendre raison. Ce qui laissait finalement penser que le problème n'était pas le chasseur lui-même mais qu'il y avait quelque chose de bien plus profond la dessous.

* * *

Castiel n'avait pas perdu de temps lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Helen le cherchait. Et, s'il était arrivé si vite c'est parce qu'il gardait un œil sur elle. Il l'avait promis aux Winchester étant donné qu'eux ne le pouvait pas. Ces derniers avaient voulu la contacter plusieurs fois pour en savoir plus sur la situation mais l'ange le leur avait déconseillé formellement pour diverses raisons.

- Bonjour Helen.

- Castiel.

Il regarda aux alentours et remarqua que sa fille Jo Harvelle n'était toujours pas là. Il voulut la questionner sur ce point mais fut coupé dans son élan par sa question.

- Est-ce que Bobby est toujours en vie ?

- Oui.

- Bon sang, vous attendiez quoi pour me le dire ?

- Je ne le sais que depuis peu. Répondit il sur un ton calme.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous savez d'autre que vous ne me dites pas ? Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Bobby et aux frères ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux vous mettre au courant de leurs sorts. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'une bataille se prépare et que nous aurons besoin de vous.

- Attendez… comment ça besoin de moi ?

- Dans quelques temps, les anges se détourneront de la surveillance de votre monde. Nous aurons besoin de personnes comme vous pour orienter les chasseurs afin qu'ils le protègent pendant quelques temps.

- Mais… puisque que Bobby est toujours en vie, alors pourquoi ne pas lui confier cette mission ? Lui demanda-t-elle pour le pousser à tout lui révéler.

- Il n'est plus tout à fait dans notre camp. S'autorisa-t-il à dire.

Il y a quelques heures, il en avait été très surpris lui-même. Alors, furtivement, il avait contourné la surveillance d'un démon qui était posté devant la maison où Bobby se trouvait. Il avait alors pénétré ce bouclier invisible qui l'entourait et c'est là qu'il l'avait vu, discutant avec une dénommée Isaya, comme s'il ne craignait plus rien d'elle. Il l'avait observé scrupuleusement et là, il avait compris de quoi il retournait vraiment.

Puis ne pouvant rester plus longtemps s'en se faire repérer, il avait quitté les lieux.

- Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ! Je le connais depuis longtemps, et je peux vous affirmer que jamais Bobby Singer ne changerais de camp !

- Je me suis mal exprimé, je m'en excuse. Il semblerait qu'il soit en fait contraint de travailler pour Towmuss. Avoua-t-il enfin.

- Mais…

- En y réfléchissant un peu plus j'ai compris que cela avait été son but premier. Car en vous enlevant, ils avaient un moyen de pression au cas où Bobby refuserait.

- Mais je pensais qu'il voulait savoir où se cachait les frères.

- Accessoirement oui.

Helen posa alors son regard sur le sol comme honteuse.

- Donc… il a fait ça pour me sauver. C'est-ce que vous êtes en train de me faire comprendre ?

- Oui.

- Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça ! Ragea-t-elle intérieurement.

- On ne peut pas changer les choses…

- Il faut que vous le sortiez de là. Le coupa Helen.

- Je ne peux pas… mes pouvoirs déclinent de jour en jour, je m'affaiblis, et j'ai besoin de mes dernières forces donc la seule chose que je puisses faire c'est de le surveiller.

- Vous ne pouvez pas envoyer un gars comme vous là bas ?

- Non.

Après quelques secondes de silence, l'ange s'approcha d'elle et déposa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ?

- J'essaierai d'être à la hauteur.

Sur ce, Castiel disparut, laissant derrière lui une femme qui venait de se découvrir un destin bien plus important qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé au départ…


	35. Chapter 35

_**35**_

Depuis le jour où tout avait basculé, Cooper ne cessait d'imaginer un visage ou même une certaine forme d'intelligence sur les deux flots de fumées noires qui avaient quitté le corps de ses parents juste avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent. Depuis toutes ces années, il avait tellement voulu trouver les coupables qu'il en avait oublié de vivre sa propre vie. Mais lorsqu'il avait compris que ses parents n'auraient jamais voulu ça pour lui, il s'était peu à peu ouvert au monde.

Et voilà qu'il venait d'apprendre que ces monstruosités se trouvaient en lui. Quelle ironie !

Comment devait-il s'y prendre dans ce cas là ? Est-ce qui lui suffisait de mourir pour les tuer ? Ou pouvait-il effectuer une sorte d'exorcisme qui le libèrerait de ses envahisseurs ?

Il n'en savait rien, car même s'il était dans l'univers de la chasse depuis plusieurs années, certains points restaient encore obscur pour lui. C'était donc l'occasion pour lui d'en apprendre plus.

Il avala le verre que le barman venait de déposer devant lui puis sortit son portable.

- Sam ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il n'entendit personne lui répondre après avoir décroché.

Puis après quelques instants il parla enfin.

- Je suis là.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me rejoindre quelque part ?

- T'as des ennuis ?

- Je suis dans le premier bar de la grande avenue, tu vois où c'est ?

- Oui je crois.

- Ok, j't'attends et…

- Je viendrais tout seul t'inquiètes pas.

Il raccrocha et se cala dans un coin du bar, à l'écart de la foule qui commençait à se former.

* * *

Sam arriva environ vingt minutes après. En entrant dans la bar, il scruta d'abord l'endroit avant de repérer la silhouette qu'il était venu voir.

- Alors ?

- C'est sympa de voir que ton cher frère ne t'as pas suivi…

- Rassure moi, t'as pas…

- Pris mes comprimés comme un putain de drogué ?

- Cooper, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Peu importe. Je ne vais pas y'aller pas quatre chemin donc euh… qu'est-ce que tu connais en exorcisme ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Par simple curiosité.

- C'est très vaste, il y a des dizaines d'exorcisme différents qui existent… donc si tu me disais ce que tu veux exorciser, on gagnerait du temps.

Sam ne le connaissait pas encore parfaitement, mais il savait déjà que ça avait un rapport avec ce que Dean leur avait appris plus tôt dans la journée.

Mais pour en être sûr, il fallait qu'il le lui dise.

C'est là que Cooper lui expliqua le raisonnement qu'il avaient eu lorsqu'il avait repensé à sa condition d'être pur.

- Je sais pas quoi te dire.

- Dis moi que tu vas m'aider, ça m'ira très bien. Sam, c'est très important pour moi…- il bu une autre gorgée de son verre - Imagines ce que tu ressentirais si les choses qui avaient tué tes parents se trouvaient enfermées en toi.

- Ca doit pas être facile à vivre, crois moi je le sais mais…

- J'en fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits ! J'peux plus vivre avec ça !

Il s'apprêtait à commander une autre boisson alcoolisé lorsque Sam l'en empêcha.

- Je ne tiens pas à te ramener ivre mort. Dit-il sur un ton ferme.

- Déstresses un peu !…Alors, tu comptes m'aider ou pas ?

Le portable de Sam sonna à cet instant.

- Il peut pas te laisser respirer deux secondes ton frangin ?

Il se leva et prit l'appel.

- Dean ?

- Amener-vous, Castiel et d'autres anges voudraient vous parler.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

- On dirait que la date de notre petit voyage a été avancé…

* * *

Comme attendu, les deux chasseurs avaient rejoint le motel le plus rapidement possible. L'un comme l'autre, inquiets de ce qui les attendaient, n'avaient pas parlé pas sur le chemin du retour.

Cependant avant d'entrer dans la chambre où on les attendaient, Cooper retint Sam par le bras.

- Notre petite conversation du bar reste entre nous.

- Et par « entre nous » je suppose que tu veux dire que j'dois pas le dire à mon frère.

- Dans le mille!

Sam leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant bruyamment.

- Quoi ? Demanda l'autre chasseur.

- Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez tous les deux. J'peux savoir ce qui te dérange chez lui ?

- Euh… par où j'commence… Il est exaspérant, énervant, loin d'être honnête, agi complètement inconsciemment, se sert des gens et…

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant.

- Nous vous attendions. Annonça Castiel.

Ils entrèrent et ce qu'ils remarquèrent en premier fut l'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait dans la pièce. Même Dean ne broncha pas lorsqu'il les vit. Ils scrutèrent la chambre familière des yeux et remarquèrent que trois autres anges encore inconnu au bataillon se tenait debout.

La posture droite, le regard haut, ils ne réagirent qu'à peine lorsque Sam marmonna un bonjour. Ils restèrent impassibles puis comme des êtres majestueux, sortirent de la transe dans laquelle ils semblaient avoir glissé.

Ils posèrent alors leurs yeux bleus perçants sur les trois chasseurs. Ils paraissaient si petits face à eux qu'aucun n'osa entamer un quelconque dialogue.

Puis enfin, Castiel brisa la glace.

- Je vous présente Mebahel, Omael et Harael. Ce sont des anges très respectés, de troisième degré. Si vous voulez vous adressez à eux il faudra vous incliné.

- C'est quoi ce délire Cas' ? Pourquoi ils sont pas comme toi ? Demanda Dean.

- Ils ont une bien plus haute fonction que la mienne. Ce sont eux qui vont s'occuper de votre transfert.

- Transfert ? Euh… de quoi on parle là ?

- Dean tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- J'ai omis cette partie là. Dit-il d'un air faussement désolé.

Cooper lança un regard noir à Dean avant de reporter pleinement son attention sur Castiel.

- Ces trois anges vont déverrouiller vos âmes et les transporter dans notre monde. Après ça ils se chargeront de vos corps.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il vont en faire? l'interrompra Sam.

- Ils vont les mettre en sureté jusqu'à votre retour. Une fois cette étape réalisée, il devront faire en sorte, grâce à plusieurs processus de divinisation, que vous ayez les mêmes pouvoir qu'un ange soldat une fois là- haut… Ceci ne sera pas chose facile, car vous vous doutez bien que les hommes n'étant pas fait pour ça, vos âmes émettront une certaine résistance.

- C'est-à-dire ? Le questionnèrent-ils comme un seul homme.

- Une fois que vous aurez intégré vos nouvelles enveloppes corporelles angéliques, vous souffrirez de plusieurs heures à quelques jours, comme si un élément étranger et néfaste vous consumait de l'intérieur.

- Attends, je croyais qu'on n'avait plus le temps, ce qui expliquerait votre visite précipitée ici.

- C'est exact mais tu comprendras bientôt que tout comme pour l'enfer, là haut le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon.

Lorsqu'il vit que personne ne posait plus de questions, il continua.

- Lorsque vous aurez repris pleine possession de votre coordination, vous vous entrainerait pour développer vos nouvelles aptitudes, jusqu'au jour J.

- Qu'Est-ce qui va arriver à nos affaires ici ?

- Rassemblez les, et au même titre que votre corps, elles seront conservées. jusqu'à votre retour. Ces trois anges reviendront aux premières lueurs du jour, soyez prêt.

Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ai le temps de formuler une objection, tous disparurent.

Les trois chasseurs demeurèrent dans le silence le plus total pendant presque cinq minutes. Ils étaient comme figés par une peur inconsciente qui refaisait surface. Ils réalisaient enfin que tout ça était bien réel et que dans à peine quelques heures, ils quitteraient tout ce qu'ils ont toujours connu…


	36. Chapter 36

_**36**_

Rassembler toutes leurs affaires n'avait été le plus difficile à faire pour les trois chasseurs. Ce qui l'avait été en revanche c'était de se dire que ce monde auquel ils avaient toujours appartenu n'existerait plus s'ils échouaient. Ils ne reverraient jamais plus ce ciel et cette terre, ne sentiraient plus la douce caresse de l'air sur leur peau s'ils ne gagnaient pas cette guerre.

Ils ne se mettaient pas la pression mais c'était quelque chose de naturel que d'émettre une certaine crainte lorsqu'ils savaient que la vie de tant de personnes allait dépendre d'eux.

Tout était prêt à présent, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la venue des anges.

Ils se posèrent dehors et admirèrent les étoiles une dernière fois, comme s'ils n'envisageaient plus en avoir la chance un jour et demeurèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes.

Pour les frères ce n'était que justice que de les envoyer là bas pour réparer leurs erreurs mais pour Cooper, ça avait une tout autre signification. Même s'il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de refuser quoi que ce soit, pour lui c'était enfin l'occasion de faire quelque chose de bien, de prendre une sorte de revanche sur son passé.

Biensur, il avait toujours en tête de se débarrasser des êtres maléfiques qui l'habitaient, mais il avait fait la part des choses et remis ça à plus tard.

Et là, assis à côté des frères Winchester, il n'attendait que la venue des anges.

* * *

Helen s'afférait dans le salon lorsque sa fille Jo l'avait rejoint. Plus sereine que jamais après la visite de l'ange elle ne lui avait pas raconté en détails ce qui c'était passé avec les démons mais elle lui avait expliqué brièvement la situation et mis au travail par la suite.

Elle était métamorphosée et n'avait plus rien avoir avec la femme qu'elle était il y a encore quelques heures. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux car elle avait récupéré sa force et son énergie d'antan. C'était comme si d'un seul coup elle avait foi en quelque chose.

Peu importe ce qu'il lui était arrivé auprès de Towmuss, elle était toujours en vie grâce à Bobby et elle ferait tout pour l'honorer du sacrifice qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Et comme lui avait dit Castiel, là haut ils auraient besoin d'elle et de tous les chasseurs pour défendre ceux qui étaient en danger.

Puis très tard, Helen s'était accordée une pause bien mérité. Se frayant un chemin parmi toutes les feuilles qui trainaient ici et là, elle avait rejoint sa fille à l'extérieur.

* * *

Jo fut étonnée de voir sa mère se donner enfin du temps libre mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de l'observer pensivement pendant quelques secondes.

- C'est une belle nuit. Dit-elle en levant les yeux.

- Oui, magnifique.

Le silence retomba entre elles car la mère comme la fille semblaient s'être fait absorbée par ce ciel qui offrait une clarté exceptionnelle en cette période de crise.

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit sur l'Apocalypse. Tu vois, j'me suis toujours imaginé qu'une chose pareille ça n'arriverait jamais,… que c'était juste un truc comme un autre inventé par les religieux pour faire peur à ceux qui croyaient en rien. Et là tu m'apprends le contraire. Alors je voudrais savoir comment une chose pareille a pu arriver, surtout qu'apparemment les anges existent.

- Disons, que des erreurs ont été commises. Je ne connais pas non plus le fin mot de l'histoire Jo mais je sens qu'on peut avoir confiance en eux.

Le ciel se brouilla à cet instant. Les deux Harvelle rentrèrent avant de se retrouver sous une pluie battante.

- T'as des nouvelles des Winchesters ?

- Non.

- Je pensais qu'ils seraient là étant donné la situation.

- Ils sont occupés ailleurs. Lâcha-t-elle avant de quitter sa fille pour aller se reposer un peu.

C'est vrai qu'elle s'était elle-même posée la question surtout après ce qui était arrivé à Bobby. Mais la vérité c'est que depuis qu'ils étaient partis pour leur chasse de Spring Ranche, elle n'avait plus entendu parler d'eux.

Et honnêtement, ça ne l'inquiétait pas car elle savait que Castiel était dans les parages.

Elle se glissa dans ses couvertures et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, au moins pour quelques heures.

* * *

Bobby se concentra une nouvelle fois en répétant son plan dans sa tête. D'après ce qu'il avait compris l'endroit où il était retenu était gardé par un seul démon en plus d'Isaya. Il lui suffisait donc de neutraliser les deux êtres maléfiques et le tour serait joué. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier que Towmuss pouvait revenir à tout moment, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus difficile.

S'il comptabilisait le nombre de fois où il avait vu ce démon et surtout à quels intervalles il l'avait vu, il disposait de largement assez de temps pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Le plus dur maintenant serait de venir à bout de cette Isaya sans qu'il y ait trop de casse. Il fallait qu'il réussisse son coup car dans le cas contraire, la sentence serait la mort sans aucune échappatoire possible cette fois-ci.

* * *

La route allait être longue et ils le savaient mais intérieurement ils avaient cette rage de vaincre qui leur donnait en cet instant une confiance à toute épreuve.

Ils se regardèrent en pensant que dans quelques temps, ils devraient compter l'un sur l'autre.

Pourtant, des tensions les retenaient encore de former cette équipe qu'ils auraient dû constituer normalement. D'un côté comme de l'autre, des non dits obscurcissaient encore leur jugement.

Or, cela n'avait pas de place là où ils allaient. Ils devaient donc régler leurs différents avant leur départ.

Ce qui était surprenant c'est qu'ils avaient tous trois penser à ça, mais trop encrés dans leurs propres songes, aucun d'eux n'avaient entamé la conversation. Et ils avaient demeuré ainsi jusqu'à que la sonnerie d'un portable ne vienne perturber ce silence reposant.

- Tu devrais l'éteindre. Commenta Dean

- Voilà c'est fait. Dit Cooper après avoir mis l'appareil hors tension.

- Vous avez une idée de ce qui nous attend là bas ? Demanda-t-il

- Euh… je verrai bien un coin magnifique, avec de la lumière blanche de partout et des anges qui brillent…

- Moi j'm'attends à voir un monde, à peu près semblable au notre… en fait j'ai dû mal à me l'imaginer je crois. Avoua le cadet.

Ils ne dirent plus rien comme s'ils savaient en fait que derrière tout ça allait se cacher bien pire.

- Je vais faire un tour, lança Sam en se levant.

- Tu veux de la compagnie ? Lui demanda son frère.

- Non.

Son ainé le regarda partir sans rien dire, pensant que son frère devait surement se sentir aussi mal que lui en repensant que tout ce qui se passait aujourd'hui était en parti de leur faute.

- Moi, j'l'aurais accompagné, lança Cooper au bout de quelques minutes.

- Ah ouais et qu'Est-ce que t'y connais en frère hein ?

- Rien t'as raison… Répondit il vexé. C'est vrai, je suis le sale type qui à tuer ses parents avant qu'il puisse en avoir un !

- Hey, j'voulais pas dire ça !

- Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort…

- En plus tu lis dans les pensées ! T'es vraiment doué ! Dit-il sur un ton ironique.

- Tu sais… je suis quelqu'un de réglo, contrairement à ce que tu crois et j'ai pigé depuis un bon bout de temps pourquoi tu peux pas m'encadrer… c'est parce que t'as peur… tu penses que je pourrais avoir une sorte de… mauvaise influence sur Sam… un peu comme Ruby en fait…Seulement moi, je suis pas un démon.

L'ainé reçut comme un électrochoc lorsqu'il entendit ce nom répugnant.

- Mais comment tu l'as connais celle là ?

- Disons que j'ai déjà eu affaire à elle par le passé et que je suis quelqu'un de curieux qui se renseigne sur les gars avec qui il doit bosser.

- T'arranges pas ton cas toi !

- Toi non plus !

- Ok t'as peut-être raison. Avoua-t-il enfin.

- J'le savais, c'était tellement évident que ça me surprend que Sam ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt. Je ne lui ferais rien et puis, tu penses pas qu'il est assez grand pour décider qui suivre ou non ? Ou plutôt tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps que tu lui refasses pleinement confiance ?

L'ainé ne répondit rien tant ça paraissait ridicule lorsque Cooper le disait ainsi. Il avait raison et il le savait. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où tout avait basculé entre son frère et lui, il avait gardé cette peur qu'un jour peut-être, Sam pourrait sombrer de nouveau, qu'il pourrait se laisser tenter par le mauvais côté.

Mais comme venait si bien de lui expliquer Cooper, peut-être était il temps de laisser tout ça derrière lui une bonne fois pour toute.

Et puis, après tout, ce n'était qu'un chasseur, doublé d'un être pur certes, mais définitivement pas un démon.

- C'est le moment où on se prend dans las bras, qu'on se dit qu'on s'aime et qu'on est désolé pour le mal qu'on a pu se faire ? Lança Cooper.

- J'ai manqué quelque chose. Dit soudain une voix qui sortit de nulle part.

Les deux chasseurs ne répondirent rien et se regardèrent sentant que le mal entendu qu'ils entretenaient depuis un certain temps ne serait plus désormais.

Ainsi les trois chasseurs patientèrent encore deux bonnes heures à parler de choses et d'autres, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent…


	37. Chapter 37

_**37**_

L'apparition des premiers rayons du soleil coupa court à toutes conversations. Les trois chasseurs qui attendaient patiemment depuis des heures se mirent debout et ne bougèrent pas jusqu'à ce que Castiel fasse son apparition.

- Vous êtes prêt ? Leur demanda-t-il.

- Toujours, répondit Dean.

- Bien. Bonne chance, comme vous dites dans votre monde. On se retrouvera là haut quand se sera le moment.

- Qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne serais autorisé à vous voir que lorsque vous ne ferez qu'un avec vos nouvelles enveloppes corporelles angéliques.

- Attends, pendant tout ce temps, on sera avec les anges craignos qui vont nous emmener!

- Oui. Je te conseille de les considérer avec plus de respect Dean si tu veux que tout se passe pour le mieux. Je dois vous laisser. Dit-il avant de disparaitre.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que finalement les trois anges attendus ne se montrent. Tout comme la veille ils étaient glaciaux et agissaient comme si les trois chasseurs n'étaient pas là. De leur taille et leur carrure imposantes, ils les surplombaient ce qui ne faisait que renforcer le sentiment d'infériorité que les trois hommes ressentaient à cet instant.

Chacun des anges se plaça devant un chasseur. Sans un mot, ils abaissèrent le regard jusqu'à croiser les leur. A partir de ce moment, ils se sentirent glisser lentement vers l'inconscience. Ils avaient comme l'impression qu'on essayait d'extraire une chose de leur corps. Cette chose, s'agissait biensur de leurs âmes mais, à vrai dire ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils réalisaient tous les trois de quoi il s'agissait vraiment.

Lorsque le poids de leur corps se fit trop lourd pour eux, ils s'agenouillèrent sans que les anges n'aient levé le p'tit doigt. Les trois chasseurs se regardèrent l'un l'autre, effrayés par ce qui les attendaient. Puis chacun ferma les yeux, quand le poids de leur paupières se fit lui aussi insurmontable à porter. Malgré ça, ils continuaient à percevoir les regards invasifs des trois anges.

Quand, ils n'eurent plus la force de se maintenir dans la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils se laissèrent tomber lentement au sol. Ils surent à cet instant que le voyage allait bientôt commencé.

Ils étaient si léger à présent, qu'ils devenaient capable de sentir le sang circuler dans chaque vaisseaux de leur corps. Il pouvait même sentir avec précision quand leur cœur pompait ou éjectait le sang vers leur organes.

Puis peu à peu cette sensation s'estompa. Ils ne sentirent plus rien. Même leur respiration était devenue imperceptible.

L'un comme l'autre comprirent qu'il était temps.

Les anges qui n'avaient ni bougé ni prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, s'approchèrent du chasseur dont ils avaient la charge et s'abaissèrent à leur niveau.

Ils apposèrent leurs mains au niveau des poitrines des trois jeunes hommes avant de réciter une incantation en une langue qui n'avaient encore jamais été entendu.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils s'abaissèrent un peu plus. Ils murmurèrent quelques paroles aux oreilles des chasseurs, cependant ces derniers n'entendirent pas.

Non, au lieu de ça, ils se sentirent partir, s'élever. Etonnement léger, ils ne percevaient plus rien de solide, tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était la force avec laquelle ces anges les portaient vers un autre lieu.

C'était une sensation assez étrange mais intéressante. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'arrivent à destination. Tout comme précédemment, ils n'avaient plus aucune notion de ce qui les entouraient ou même de ce qui les constituaient, c'étaient comme s'ils étaient devenus des êtres invisibles.

Ils se sentaient tellement bien en cette instant, qu'ils auraient voulu qu'on ne les dérange plus pour le reste de l'éternité.

Était-ce ça la mort ? Ressentir une paix intérieure immense au moment où l'on s'élevait.

Ils n'en étaient pas sûr, en revanche ce qu'il savait c'est que le pire était à venir. Il savait que dans peu de temps, ils devraient intégrer des enveloppes corporelles angéliques. Même si cela n'allait pas être facile, ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient là, et ils feraient leur possible pour mener à bien ce pourquoi ils avaient été envoyés dans ce monde.

Les anges s'étaient éclipsés quelques temps avant de revenir, chargés d'étranges pierres et surtout éclairés d'une lumière intense.

Ils disposèrent les différents cailloux en des signes bien particuliers avant de commencer une sorte de cérémonie.

Peu à peu, les trois chasseurs qui n'étaient qu'entités invisibles, ressentirent à nouveau une enveloppe solide se former autour d'eux.

Ils ne perçurent pas les battements d'un quelconque cœur ni même une respiration. Rien.

Ils ne voyaient pas non plus.

C'est là que la douleur commença à les gagner signe qu'ils recommençaient à avoir quelques sensations. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas crier ni émettre le moindre son d'ailleurs. Ils avaient comme l'impression d'avoir un corps mais d'être incapable d'en contrôler la moindre parcelle. Ils étaient paralysés pourtant la souffrance qu'il percevait à cette instant n'avait rien de fictive.

Elle continua de grandir encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que finalement, les anges terminent la cérémonie. Ils ramassèrent les pierres, et quittèrent les lieux abandonnant là les trois chasseurs.

La douleur était plus qu'insupportable pourtant peu à peu, leur sens leur revenaient.

* * *

Castiel avait observé tout le processus d'élévation de loin. Plusieurs fois, il avait été tenté de les approcher pour rassurer ces humains, mais à la dernière minute il se retenait considérant qu'il était plus judicieux de suivre les ordres plutôt que de les enfreindre.

Il avait alors attendu, bien sagement que toute la cérémonie se passe, avant de disparaitre pour aller voir où en était les autres chasseurs qui subissaient le même phénomènes à cet instant. Et il fut soulagé car apparemment tout semblait se dérouler pour le mieux.

Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche c'est lorsqu'il vit avec quelle difficulté ces chasseurs réintégraient une enveloppe solide. De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait percevoir avec peine la douleur qui émanait de chacun d'eux.

Il voulut les aider là encore mais il n'en fit rien.

Il décida de retourner voir où en était les frères et Cooper. Mais là encore, le même spectacle se déroulait sous ses yeux. L'un comme l'autre souffrait le martyre, et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'avait aucunement conscience qu'ils possédaient à nouveau un corps.

Ils se tordaient d'une douleur invisible, mais n'arrivaient pas à s'en débarrasser.

C'était douloureux même pour lui, de les voir ainsi. Son seul réconfort si on pouvait le dire ainsi, c'est qu'il savait que dans quelques temps tout cela ne serait que du passé.

Le tout c'est qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils tardent trop à retrouver leur moyen, car dans peu de temps les démons briserons les barrières mises par les anges autour de leur monde et pénétreraient ici. Ils sèmeront un chaos sans précédent si personne ne les en empêchaient.

C'est pourquoi, il fallait que les humains qui se trouvaient là récupèrent au plus vite.

* * *

Bobby n'avait que très peu dormi cette nuit, peaufinant encore et encore son plan d'évasion. Il ne devait pas échouer et il le savait c'est pourquoi, il vérifiait encore et encore que tout était ok.

Il avait décidé pour passer à l'attaque d'attendre la venue de Towmuss. Il avait soigneusement rangé ce qu'il préparait et fait comme s'il travaillait encore alors qu'il ne faisait plus rien depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

Comme prévu, Towmuss se montra, cependant à la différence des autres fois, il ne se contenta pas de parler brièvement avec Isaya pour qu'elle lui fasse un rapport mais s'adressa directement à lui.

- Alors Singer ?

- Je n'ai pas encore mis la main sur celui que nous cherchons mais ça ne serait tarder.

- Tu sais ce qui est drôle chez vous les humains c'est que lorsque vous mentez je peux le sentir immédiatement. Et là je peux le dire tu me mens.

Il s'approcha dangereusement du chasseur.

- Je croyais qu'on était parti sur de bonnes bases pourtant… hein Singer ? Tu as vu je sais tenir parole… j'ai libéré l'humaine que tu appelais ton amie, n'Est-ce pas ?… Mais… comme je vois que tu ne prends pas au sérieux notre petit arrangement, je vais devoir revenir sur certaines petites choses…

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! Depuis que je suis là je ne fais que des recherches pour trouver votre Lucifer ! Si c'était facile pourquoi vous ne l'avait pas trouvé hein ?

- Ne me manques pas de respect ! Il se cache, et s'il ne veut pas être trouvé par des anges ou des démons il ne l'est pas !

- Et pourquoi j'aurais plus de chance ?

Dans un geste brusque, il envoya le chasseur contre le mur opposé.

- Singer, t'as intérêt d'avoir quelque chose de tangible à me proposer dès que je reviens, sinon, la petite Helen et sa fille Jo… ah je ne te l'avais pas dit mais sa fille est avec elle,… bref je n'ai pas besoin de finir, tu sais où je veux en venir…

Il n'ajouta rien et quitta la pièce satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait eu sur le chasseur…


	38. Chapter 38

_**38**_

Sam, Dean et Cooper étaient arrivés depuis un temps indéterminé dans le monde d'en haut, pourtant ils ne le savaient pas réellement.

Ils avaient compris biensur là où ils se trouvaient mais ils n'arrivaient pas à prendre conscience de leur environnement ni même du temps qui s'était écoulé. Tout ce qui occupait leurs esprits en cet instant c'était la douleur accrue qui les paralysait.

Ils savaient qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit calme et apaisant mais surtout, ils savaient qu'ils étaient encore tous les trois, ce qui était rassurant dans un certain sens.

Ce qui l'était moins en cet instant c'est qu'ils avaient la sensation étrange que les anges qui les avaient amenés là avait disparus depuis un long moment.

La vérité c'est qu'ils se sentaient désespérément seuls dans ce monde inconnu, ils se sentaient vulnérable, à l'affût de tout ce qui les entourait. Il pouvait bien y avoir des anges ou même des démons, à cet instant ils n'auraient pas été capable d'en faire la différence.

La douleur était toujours aussi intense que dans lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Castiel n'avait pas menti sur ce point là avaient-ils pensés.

Puis un grondement sourd avait résonné. Il était si grave, qu'ils avaient du mal à le supporter. Il faisait penser au son lancé lorsqu'on voulait réunir un maximum de personne, mais peut être se trompaient-ils.

Cooper, fut émerveillé lorsqu'il retrouva enfin la vue. Tout était lumineux autour de lui, tout paraissait si nette que ça en était déroutant. Il y avait une végétation assez abondante semblable à celle qu'on pouvait trouver sur terre. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il s'attendit à voir un ciel ou quelque chose de semblable mais il n'y avait rien de tel. Une immensité se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il voyait une sorte d'étendue qui n'avait semble t-il aucune limite.

Il voulut se mettre debout, mais n'y parvint pas tant ses membres le faisaient souffrir. Il tourna la tête pour voir ou en était les Winchester et ce qu'il vit le surpris énormément.

Il semblait que les frères étaient encore plus mal en point que lui. Il pouvait les voir gesticuler, se torturer de douleur tant ils la supportaient mal.

Il aurait voulu les aider mais il ne pouvait rien faire, car tout n'était pas rose de son côté non plus sans compter qu'il ne pouvait bouger.

Il était donc condamné à les regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse agir.

Il voulut appeler à l'aide pour qu'un ange se manifeste auprès d'eux mais il n'arrivait pas à émettre le moindre son et puis, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, ils se trouvaient au milieu de nulle part et surtout ils étaient seul.

Il ragea intérieurement lorsqu'il n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner.

* * *

Castiel avait tout observé sans bouger encore une fois. Il savait que cet état de douleur dans lequel ils se trouvaient ne durerait pas mais c'était assez cruel de leur faire subir ça étant donné que tous ces chasseurs avaient accepté bien volontiers de leur apporter de l'aide là où eux auraient probablement dans le cas contraire.

C'est pourquoi, ne tolérant plus qu'un tel mal soit commis à des humains, il demanda une audience auprès de ses supérieurs. Il leur exposa clairement la raison de sa visite sans oublier de donner son avis sur ce qui se passait en ce moment dans leur monde.

Et il comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur en s'adressant de la sorte à de tels anges, lorsque ceux-ci le menacèrent plus qu'ouvertement.

Il lui fut même dit que lorsque cette guerre serait finie, il serait déchu tout comme Lucifer et bien d'autres anges l'avaient été bien avant lui.

S'ils le comptaient encore parmi la population des anges actuellement c'est parce qu'ils avaient encore besoin de lui.

Lorsqu'il se retira de l'entrevue qu'il avait eu avec ces anges, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère envers eux. Et chose, qui ne s'était jamais produit auparavant, il en ressentait aussi envers Dean, celui qui avait fait qu'il était devenu cette ange assez sûr de lui pour s'opposer à des décisions qui normalement auraient dû le dépasser.

Peu importe, maintenant que le mal était fait, il n'avait qu'à accepter les conséquences de ses actes, et juste espérer que tout se finisse pour le mieux.

Il retourna là où il était posté depuis le début et attendit.

* * *

Bobby avait eu peur lorsque Towmuss s'était présenté devant lui, affichant une mine plus que confiante. Il n'avait pas éprouver ce sentiment pour lui, mais pour Helen et sa fille qui se trouvait quelque part en danger à cause de lui.

Il savait que le démon ne resterait pas de marbre lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il s'était échapper et que les premières personnes à en pâtir seraient elles sans aucun doute.

Alors à quoi servait cette mascarade ?

Il ne servait plus à rien de se battre puisque c'était couru d'avance. Mais peut-être aurait-il une mince chance de sauver la vie de son amie et de celle de sa fille s'il ne résistait pas et avouait à ce démon qu'il savait exactement où se trouverait Lucifer dans quelques jours, et surtout ce qu'il projetait de faire.

Son plan d'évasion n'aurait pas marché de toute façon, un incantation par ci par là, plus des pièges à démons n'auraient pas suffit. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé !

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il était maintenu et annonça à Isaya qu'il était prêt, qu'il avait retrouvé Lucifer. La jeune femme démon ne sourcilla même pas à l'évocation de la plus grande entité du mal et disparut pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard accompagné de son supérieur.

- Bien Singer, je vois que tu m'as compris. Qu'Est-ce que tu as pour moi ?

Le chasseur réprima un haut le cœur lorsqu'il réalisa une nouvelle fois à qui il s'adressait, et surtout pour qui il avait travaillé.

Le chasseur lui expliqua en détails tout ce qu'il avait trouvé en farfouillant à droite, à gauche, n'oubliant même pas d'évoquer les villes réceptacles. Puis arriva le moment, où il lui parla de la traduction qu'il avait effectué. Il lui apprit l'existence des prophéties et le lieu exacte où se trouverait son pire ennemi.

Mission accomplie ! Il avait tout dit et Towmuss s'en réjouissait, la question maintenant, c'était, qu'allait-il faire de lui et surtout qu'adviendrait-il d'Helen et Jo dans un futur proche ?

* * *

Pour Helen, la journée s'était déroulée de façon assez banale, si l'on considérait son mode de vie actuelle. Elle avait orienté plusieurs chasseurs sur diverses affaires, elle avait complété la carte qui indiquait les endroits possible où se trouvait Lucifer.

Elle avait eu le temps aussi, d'allumer la télévision pour prendre des nouvelles du monde extérieure mais comme d'habitude, les nouvelles n'étaient guère réjouissantes. Le climat commençait sérieusement à alarmer les scientifiques, tandis que les religieux qui clamaient haut et fort que c'était l'Apocalypse ralliaient de plus en plus de fidèles à leur pensée.

Les cas de possession avérées se multipliaient, ce qui participaient activement à l'augmentation de la criminalité dans divers endroits.

Aussi, elle avait su orienter les chasseurs encore disponibles là où c'était nécessaire mais honnêtement, Helen commençait à se sentir débordée.

Vers midi, elle avait reçu la visite de deux chasseurs blessés. Jo s'était improvisée infirmière à sa grande surprise mais ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné, puisqu'après quelques heures de repos, ils avaient reprit la route.

Sa complicité avec sa fille l'avait étonné également. Biensur elles avaient toujours été proches, mais là c'était juste différent, c'était comme si elles venaient d'appendre à travailler l'une avec l'autre. Et le fait que ce soit dans cet univers de chasse renforçait encore plus ce sentiment.

Même si elle ne s'était pas arrêtée une minute, elle avait eu une petite pensée pour les Winchesters qui malgré les erreurs qu'ils avaient commis faisaient tout pour arranger les choses. Et enfin lorsqu'elle avait fermé les yeux cette nuit là, elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que Bobby allait bien.

* * *

Après une durée inconnue, Sam Dean et Cooper réussirent enfin à émettre des sons. Ce n'était pas extraordinaire en soit mais ça représentait quand même un net progrès. Malgré ça, pour les frères la douleur ne semblait pas avoir diminué. D'ailleurs, on pouvait clairement entendre l'ainé des Winchester crié le nom de Castiel difficilement. Il lui demandait sans doute de l'aide mais ça n'avait pas l'effet voulu malheureusement.

Pour Sam, à part des cris de souffrances mêlées à des larmes incontrôlés, il n'y avait rien de vraiment changé depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, ce qui était assez inquiétant.

Cooper qui récupérait extraordinairement vite, parvint enfin à se mettre debout. Puis un pas après l'autre il s'approcha du cadet, et fut très surpris lorsqu'il constata que son enveloppe corporelle était translucide. C'était même effrayant.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour voir s'il en était de même pour Dean, il observa la même chose. Il eut alors le réflexe de regarder ses mains et lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était pas dans leur cas, il comprit la raison de sa rapide convalescence.

Tant, qu'il ne ferait pas qu'un avec leur corps ils continueraient de souffrir. Se rappela-t-il.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et vint se placer entre les deux frères. Si les anges ne voulaient pas les aider, lui était là, et même s'il n'avait pas le pouvoir de les soulager, il ferait tout pour qu'ils récupèrent le plus rapidement possible…


	39. Chapter 39

_**39**_

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, jours ou semaines que Cooper était assis là à fixer l'étendue qui se présentait devant ses yeux. Au début il avait ressenti un certain vertige face à ça mais à présent, tout s'était estompé.

Il pouvait donc se focaliser entièrement sur les frères. Assis entre eux, il pensait pouvoir les rassurer par sa présence. Et il le voulait.

Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Biensur, l'un comme l'autre avaient les yeux rivés sur lui pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il avait récupéré si vite, cependant ils ne semblaient pas vouloir ne faire qu'un avec leurs nouveaux corps.

Il y avait de la volonté pourtant ils étaient toujours là affalés, se tordant de douleur.

Le plus dur pour Cooper était d'entendre leurs cris et de rester impuissant. Il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière lorsque les entités maléfiques qui avaient possédé ses parents les torturaient devant ses yeux.

Il ôta ses images de sa tête et se concentra de nouveau sur les frères.

C'est là qu'il nota que le corps de Dean commençait à s'opacifier. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dicta des encouragements pour qu'il n'abandonne pas. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sam qui lui n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus.

Il pourrait presque juré que son état empirait mais il n'en était pas sûr à cent pour cent.

A ce moment, sans réfléchir un instant, il lui attrapa, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une main, et lui intima d'accepter sa nouvelle enveloppe.

Et il continua encore et encore, tandis que Dean de l'autre côté revenait peu à peu à lui.

* * *

Un temps indéfini s'écoula avant que le corps de Dean ne regagne son opacité normale. Lorsqu'il se sentit capable de bouger, et surtout que la douleur se fit moins intense, il réussit à se mettre en position assise.

Même avec ça, Cooper ne l'avait pas remarqué tant il semblait concentré sur autre chose.

Il tendit la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait en fait de son frère.

- Cooper qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

- Sam n'arrive pas à revenir !

Il vit alors avec surprise que le corps de son cadet était tout sauf normal. En effet il pouvait y apercevoir avec un certain dégout d'ailleurs ce qui se trouvait sous sa peau.

- Mais qu'Est-ce que… Dit-il ne terminant pas sa phrase.

- J'essaie de lui expliquer ce qu'il doit faire pour se sentir mieux mais ça ne change rien ! Dean, il faut que tu lui parles.

Celui-ci tenta de se mettre debout ou même de se déplacer mais ses membres ne répondirent pas aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il réessaya encore et encore mais n'y parvint pas. Il aurait voulut aider son frère, au plus profond de lui, tant il ne supportait plus de le voir souffrir ainsi, cependant c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était tenter d'épauler Cooper.

- Je peux pas bouger plus que ça.

- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda le chasseur à sa grande surprise.

- Ca peut aller. Et toi ?

- Pareil.

Cooper attrapa de nouveau la main de Sam.

- Ecoutes moi Sam… oui c'est ça concentres-toi sur mon regard, ok?. Voila, c'est ça, il faut que tu lâches prise, laisses-toi envahir par ce corps. Il ne faut pas que tu luttes.

- Allez tu peux le faire Sam, lui cria son frère de là où il était.

- Putain, il me suit pas là ! Ca changes rien. Ca fait des heures que j'essaies…

- Alors, il faut continuer. Je suis sûr qu'il nous entend.

Dean reposa ses yeux sur la forme qu'était son frère.

- Sam, focalises toi sur ce qui t'entoure, ne penses à rien d'autre. Regardes où on est… On est là pour une raison rappelles toi… Il faut pas que tu nous lâches.

Cooper qui était à bout de force crut voir à ce moment précis un étincelle à travers les yeux du plus jeune mais encore une fois il n'en était pas sûr.

- Je crois qu'il est parmi nous cette fois-ci. Bien joué Dean.

- Il faut attendre un peu pour…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il vit que le chasseur, qui semblait tenir une forme incroyable depuis le début s'allonger au sol.

- Cooper ?

- Je ne me sens pas si bien que ça finalement…

- Qu'est qui t'arrive ? J'te pensais sorti d'affaire!

Lorsqu'il n'eut aucune réponse, il tenta de bouger mais rien n'y faisait, il était incapable d'avancer.

- Putain, Cooper, dis quelque chose!

- Hum…

- Allez, restes avec moi

- Arrêtes de hurler, dit-il finalement.

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda de nouveau Dean

- Je… suis simplement… fatigué. Ca fait un bout de temps… que j'attends votre réveil, dit-il d'un ton las.

- Je comprends. Est-ce que tu as croisé un ange depuis ?

- Non, ils se sont barrés depuis longtemps ces… Le chasseur se stoppa avant de dire des choses qu'il regretterait. Même lorsque tu as appelé Castiel, il ne s'est pas montré. On est seul.

Il se turent pendant un long moment avant finalement que Sam ne réagisse enfin. Il émis des gémissements annonçant son réveil imminent. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens signe que la douleur était toujours présente pourtant, il semblait que son état s'était amélioré.

Peut-être avait-il finalement pris le dessus et accepté son nouveau corps.

Dean et Cooper patientèrent encore plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à leur plus grand soulagement.

* * *

Bobby resta planté là craignant le pire lorsqu'il eut fini de tout balancé à Towmuss. Il s'était attendu au pire en faisant cela, mais la suite avait été tout autre.

Le démon l'avait regardé fixement comme s'il cherchait à y déceler le mensonge mais ne lui avait rien dit de plus. Il s'était retiré de la pièce où il gardait le chasseur captif et adressé quelques mots à Isaya. Il avait ensuite levé le camp avec la fierté cette fois ci d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Lorsque la femme démon pénétra dans la pièce où il se trouvait. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir lentement. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû pourtant en cette instant il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment de peur.

- On dirait que c'est fini. Dit-elle pour briser le silence.

- Cela dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

- Disons du mien.

- Alors quoi vous allez me tuer, c'est ça ?

- Dois- je répondre à cela Bobby.

- Je pensais qu'on se connaissait mieux maintenant Isaya. Je pensais que lorsque cet instant arriverait vous vous souviendrais de ce que c'est que d'être humaine.

- Je m'en souviens et alors ?

- Vous devez donc savoir qu'en tant que tel, des personnes comptent, des personnes ont besoin de moi…

- Je suis désolé mais les ordres sont les ordres.

- Que croyez-vous qu'il fera de vous une fois Lucifer détruit, son bras droit pour terroriser le monde… Ah oui, je sais très bien ce que vous mijotiez derrière mon dos ! Et je dois vous dire que Towmuss ne fera qu'une bouchée de vous… car vous ne représentez qu'un pauvre démon de seconde zone pour lui.

Il attendit un instant.

- Et vous et moi savons très bien que vous valez bien mieux que ça. C'est à votre tour maintenant de prendre les rennes, agissez pour vous et non plus pour lui.

- Admettons que vous ayez raison. Qu'Est-ce que j'y gagne à vous laisser en vie.

- Je pourrais continuez de vous apporter mon aide. Vous m'avez vu travailler, vous savez ce dont je suis capable.

- Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité !

Sur ce elle souleva sa main droite ce qui eu pour effet de le projeter sur un mur afin de l'y maintenir.

Elle s'apprêtait à l'étrangler comme un fétu de paille lorsqu'il abattit sa dernière carte.

- J'ai retrouvé un membre de votre famille, des gens qui étaient proche de vous lorsque vous étiez encore humaine, je sais que cette époque est loin derrière vous mais… vous vous souvenez ?

Elle le regarda, avec les yeux innocents de la jeune femme qu'elle avait dû être autrefois avant de relâcher son emprise sur lui.

Elle tourna les talons avant de disparaitre, sans rien ajouter de plus.

* * *

Pour Towmuss, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Il savait que le microbe auquel il avait confié la tâche de retrouver Lucifer allait y arriver. Biensur il en avait eu quelques doutes une fois ou deux mais il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Et enfin, il lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Maintenant, qu'il savait ou il pourrait trouver la pourriture qui avait oser l'enfermer en bas il y a si longtemps, il tenait sa vengeance. Au début il aurait voulut s'en prendre à Sam, son petit protégé mais il avait dû abandonner l'idée quand il n'avait pas réussi à trouver la moindre trace de lui nulle part.

Peu importe, il se doutait bien que lui aussi devait être à la recherche du démon donc il se disait que le moment venu il le trouverait sans même avoir besoin de le chercher.

Mais pas de précipitation, il devait réunir tous ceux qui avaient rejoint sa cause, contre Lucifer. Et lorsque ce serait fait il se tiendrait en position prêt à l'affronter.

Lorsque tout serait fini, il reprendrait là où il s'était arrêter avant que ce démon ne le mette à l'ombre. Il se montrerait enfin comme le numéro un, comme le chef des démons…


	40. Chapter 40

_**40 **_

Lorsque Sam ouvrit finalement les yeux, la première chose qui capta son attention fut l'étendue qui s'affichait devant lui.

Il tourna alors la tête pour apprécier encore plus le paysage et ce qu'il vit ne fit que le surprendre davantage. Tout était lumineux, d'une clarté exceptionnellement belle. C'était si paisible, si reposant, qu'il était difficile de ne pas se laisser sombrer dans un sommeil éternel.

Il réalisa ensuite qu'il n'y avait pas d'anges dans les parages. Etonnant surtout dans un endroit pareil pensa-t-il. Puis il remarqua enfin les deux visages familiers qui étaient avec lui, qui l'avaient accompagné durant cette dure épreuve.

Il voulut se mettre en position assise en s'aidant de ses avant-bras mais il y renonça lorsqu'il vit que Cooper lui tenait fermement la main.

- Sam ! Enfin ! Annonça Dean de là où il se trouvait.

- On n'y croyait plus ! Dit l'autre chasseur en lâchant Sam précipitamment.

Il ne répondit rien car il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à parler. Il referma alors les yeux, mettant fin à sa lutte contre la fatigue.

- Hey, Sam ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Aucune réponse.

- Dean, je sais pas ce qui se passe, il a refermé les yeux…

- Le laisse pas s'endormir Cooper, fais quelque chose ! Cria-t-il.

- Il bouge plus, merde… Sam, ouvres les yeux !

- Castiel, on a besoin de ton aide, alors peu importe où tu te trouves en ce moment, amènes-toi ! Cria alors l'ainé des Winchester.

L'ange ne se montrait pas pourtant aucun des deux chasseurs ne lâchait l'affaire et continuaient de stimuler le plus possible Sam.

- Allez Sam…

- Y'a plus rien à faire Dean.

- Comment ça y'a plus rien à faire ? Non, il va y arriver, il va revenir à lui !

- J'en sais rien… il a l'air de partir, regardes son corps redevient transparent.

- Non ! Dit-il en réussissant finalement à se mettre sur ses jambes et à effectuer la distance qui le séparait d'eux.

- Dean, restes avec lui, je vais essayer de retrouver les anges qui nous ont amené ici.

- Attends, tu comptes les trouver où et comment ?

- J'en sais rien mais…

Il se stoppa lorsqu'un vertige l'assaillit de nouveau.

- Cooper ?

- Ah… t'inquiètes pas je vais essayer de les trouver.

- Non attendez ! Annonça une voix.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête en même temps.

- C'est maintenant que tu pointes Cas' !

- Je ne suis pas là pour t'écouter me parler de la sorte Dean, alors pousses-toi de mon chemin que je puisses aider ton frère.

Ce que dit l'ange eut l'effet escompté, cependant cela laissa un Dean bouche bée.

Même Cooper remarqua avec étonnement que le ton tranchant qu'il avait employé n'avait rien d'habituel et qu'il était même haineux.

Pourtant personne ne dit quoique ce soit même lorsque Castiel repartit aussitôt avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour Sam.

Et enfin après quelques secondes, ce dernier revint à la vie.

- Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sam.

Les deux chasseurs à qui était destinée la question se regardèrent un instant avant de répondre.

- Castiel vient juste de te ramener parmi nous. Comment tu te sens maintenant ?

- Bien mieux, je penses. Où es t-il ?

- Parti comme un…

- Dean, fais gaffe à c'que tu dis, rappelles toi où on est. Le stoppa Cooper. Maintenant qu'on est tous là, si on partait à la recherche de ces fameux anges ?

- Quand on sera capable de marcher, ce sera la première chose qu'on fera. Répondit Dean.

- Dans ce cas y'a plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Il n'y avait visiblement pas de nuit ni de véritable jour au pays des anges. Le temps semblait comme figé, imperceptible. C'était assez déroutant d'autant plus, qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec celui que connaissait les Hommes.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait le plus en ce moment. En effet, pour les chasseurs c'était surtout la solitude qui commençait à avoir raison d'eux. Biensur ils avaient tous regagné leur enveloppe corporelle plus ou moins rapidement, mais ils ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi personne n'était venu leur expliquer quoique ce soit.

Et c'est là qu'un bourdonnement sourd avait retenti. C'était un son qu'ils avaient déjà entendu cependant aucun d'eux ne l'avait reconnu, aucun d'eux n'avait pu en identifier la source.

Mais comme des automates, ils s'étaient tous mis debout et un pas après l'autre avaient avancé en direction de ce son.

* * *

Castiel avait désobéi aux ordres donnés par ses supérieurs, il le savait, cependant il n'avait pas renoncé à venir en aide à Sam. La sanction serait terrible mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il désirait c'était agir pour le bien de tous.

Peu importe, maintenant, il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Et puis, les autres anges avaient encore besoin de lui donc il ne lui arriverait rien d'ici là.

Il continua son inspection, jusqu'à ce qu'un son qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ne résonne gravement.

Il ne douta pas une seconde et se rendit là d'où il avait été émis.

* * *

Dès le moment où Bobby s'était senti libre, il avait enfin pu relâcher le souffle qu'il retenait depuis le début. Il avait regardé une dernière fois la pièce où il avait été retenu avant de tourner les talons.

Il avait enfin pu respirer l'air de l'extérieur pendant quelques instants immobile. Puis il avait réalisé avec stupeur qu'il n'avait aucune idée de là où il se trouvait. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'avait rien autour de lui qui aurait pu le mettre sur une quelconque piste.

Il se retourna pour observer la maison où il avait été retenu captif, mais à part un vague sentiment de déjà vu il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait.

Deux heures de marche plus tard, il arriva enfin au bord d'une route, mais fut de nouveau déçu lorsqu'il n'aperçut aucun véhicule. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant et continua son avancée, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve enfin des traces de vie maquillées en vieille épicerie- station service qui vu l'état, avait mis ou était sur le point de mettre la clé sous la porte.

Il s'approcha un peu plus et fut encore une fois déçu de constater qu'il n'y avait personne. Pourtant en jetant un œil à travers la vitre, il pouvait remarquer que les différents rayons étaient toujours bien fournis.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de casser la vitre pour entrer. Il se dirigea directement vers le contoir pour voir s'il y avait un téléphone quelque part mais ne trouva rien.

Peu surpris, il attrapa un sac en papier qui trainait par terre et fourra à l'intérieur tout ce qui lui permettrait de tenir le coup jusqu'à qu'il revienne à la civilisation ou au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sache où il se trouvait.

Il resta dans cette station un bon quart d'heure avant de mettre les voiles quand il ne trouva rien qui permettait qu'on le localise ou qu'il se localise.

Au moins maintenant en suivant la route il finirait bien par arriver quelque part, pensa-t-il.

* * *

Le grondement qui avait retenti avait eu le même effet sur les Winchester et Cooper que sur les autres. Eux aussi, s'étaient mis sur leur jambe, habités d'une soudaine force et avaient commencé à marcher, dans une direction encore inconnue.

Malgré la fatigue, ils avaient continué leur avancée sans s'arrêter une seule seconde. Le son avait retenti encore une fois durant la marche les avertissant qu'il se rapprochait de leur but. Pourtant, aucun d'eux n'était vraiment enchanté de ce qui les attendait. Car, ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre depuis leur arrivée ici était tout sauf ce qu'ils s'étaient imaginé.

Pour Sam, tout avait été chaotique dès le départ, car contrairement à ces deux congénères, il n'avait pas été capable de reprendre le dessus, et avait encore une fois eu besoin d'aide pour s'en sortir. A l'inverse, pour son frère, tout c'était passé comme prévu. Biensur, il avait souffert mais ça faisait parti du marché comme l'avait dit Castiel. L'essentiel c'est qu'il était de nouveau sur pied.

Pour Cooper, les débuts avaient été très prometteur, si l'on en jugeait sa rapide convalescence cependant les derniers évènements tels que les maux de tête et les vertiges, démontraient tout autre chose.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de tout ça. L'heure était eu rassemblement, l'heure était aux explications.

Plus que quelques pas et ils sauraient enfin ce que l'on attendait d'eux…


	41. Chapter 41

_**41**_

Si le temps s'écoulait bien étrangement ici en ce lieu peuplés d'anges, ce phénomène d'étrangeté était aussi applicable aux distances. En effet, il était quasi impossible de se repérer ou même d'évaluer les mètres ou kilomètres parcouru. Car s'il on y regardait de plus près, une impression de tourner en rond se faisait sentir à chaque tentative d'avancée.

Et c'est exactement ce que ressentait tous les chasseurs en cet instant. Tous tentaient de rejoindre le son qu'ils avaient entendu à plusieurs reprises maintenant, incertain de la direction à emprunter.

Tant pis, pour l'instant il n'y avait rien à craindre, mais lorsque les choses se compliqueraient il serait impératif qu'ils sachent tous se repérer dans ce nouvel environnement.

Les trois chasseurs que Castiel regardait d'un œil particulier depuis le début poursuivaient leur avancée comme les autres à la seule différence qu'eux semblaient ralentir. L'ange voulut s'intéresser de plus près à eux pour voir la cause de cela mais se résigna. Il avait bien mieux à faire pour l'instant.

L'ange déploya ses longues ailes blanches qu'il ne cachait pas à ses semblables et se rendit au lieu du rassemblement. Il ne se présenta pas directement à sa communauté et préféra donc rester en retrait pour le moment.

Car c'était une chose de se faire quasiment rétrograder au rang d'humain par ses supérieurs mais de soutenir la méprise de ces propres frères et sœurs en était une autre.

De toute façon, il connaissait bien le déroulement de ce genre de cérémonie, il n'avait donc pas besoin d'y assister aux premières loges.

Une fois sur place, il se posa dans un endroit surélevé de telle sorte qu'il ne loupe rien et regarda arriver un à un les différents chasseurs.

* * *

Au retentissement du son une troisième fois, Cooper aurait pu jurer qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin, pourtant ils en étaient toujours au même point. Il en venait même à se demander s'ils n'étaient pas parti dans la mauvaise direction après tout.

Quelques pas plus loin, toujours loin de cette destination inconnue, il sentit une étrange pression en lui. Ceci eu l'effet de provoquer un vertige plus fort que le précédent. Il se stoppa net, entrainant Dean dans un choc par la même occasion.

- Hey ça va pas de t'arrêter comme ça ! Lança celui-ci en regagnant l'équilibre.

L'autre chasseur ne prit pas la peine de répondre et porta la main à son abdomen. Il apposa l'autre main contre un tronc d'arbre pour tenter de regagner son équilibre mais rien ni faisait.

- Cooper ? Lui crièrent Dean et Sam.

La douleur ainsi que le vertige s'intensifièrent tant qu'il dut s'assoir à même le sol. Là il sentit des mains l'agripper et le secouer vivement mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

Il inspira profondément, se relaxa au maximum et parvint à reprendre un peu le dessus sur son état.

- Je suis désolé les gars mais je crois qu'il y'a un truc qui va pas avec moi. Dit-il en maintenant la main sur son ventre.

Il regarda alors fixement Sam pour tenter de lui expliquer ce qui pourrait en être la cause lorsqu'il ne réussit pas à prononcer le moindre mot.

- Sam ? Demanda Dean qui n'avait pas saisi le message.

- Je… il faut qu'il patiente quelques instants ça devrait aller mieux.

L'ainé n'en rajouta pas sentant que ce n'était pas le moment, et aida Sam à manœuvrer le troisième chasseur pour qu'il soit en position allongée.

* * *

Comme prévu, Castiel avait assisté à la cérémonie du début à la fin tapi dans son coin. Il avait écouté chaque parole prononcée par l'ange suprême en charge de la coordination des nouveaux arrivant dans ce monde céleste.

Celui-ci avait commencé son discours en les remerciant. Biensur les anges étaient des êtres assez froids, au grand dam des Hommes mais ils savaient se montrer reconnaissants lorsque c'était nécessaire. Ils les avaient alors félicités d'avoir réussi le passage enveloppe charnelle humaine à enveloppe angélique. Puis était enfin venu le moment tant attendu de tous à savoir le déroulement des opérations.

Sans en dire trop ni pas assez l'ange avait terminé en leur proposant pour une durée indéterminée de suivre un entrainement intensif afin de maitriser les quelques bases concernant leurs nouveaux pouvoirs.

Lorsque tout fut dit, il se retira très vite laissant à nouveau les chasseurs seuls et légèrement déboussolés quand à la suite. Ce ne fut que pour une très courte durée, puisque de nouveaux visages hauts gradés à en juger leur façon de se mouvoir apparurent. Ils ne dirent rien que les chasseurs puissent comprendre puisqu'ils s'exprimaient en une langue très étrange mais très belle à entendre.

Sans que personne ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit des petits groupes avaient été formé avant de disparaitre uns à uns dans un tout autre lieu.

* * *

La douleur cessa d'un seul coup comme elle était apparue. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune chasseur qui n'aurait pu la supporter une minute de plus.

Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus rien, il se remit sur ses jambes sous les regards surpris des deux autres chasseurs.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Bon maintenant quelqu'un m'explique ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Dean impatient de connaitre la vérité.

- Je… Cooper s'interrompit lorsque tous les trois entendirent un bruit venant de derrière.

- Cas'! Pourquoi il faut toujours que t'arrives au moment où on t'attend le moins? Lança Dean en voyant l'ange sortir de nulle part.

- Et toi pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me parles comme à un de tes amis ? Mon nom est Castiel et non Cas'. Répondit-il d'un ton froid.

Sam observa l'ange un instant avant de reporter son attention sur Dean qui affichait une mine surprise. La preuve est qu'il n'ajouta rien et se mit en marche.

Les deux autres lui emboitèrent le pas lorsqu'ils se souvinrent de ce pourquoi il étaient là.

- Où comptez vous allez comme ça ?

- Là d'où a été émis le son. Répondit Sam

- Cela ne sert plus à rien, la cérémonie est finie et vous l'avez ratée. J'espère que vous avez une raison valable à cela car les autres anges n'aiment pas qu'on les fassent attendre.

- C'est ma faute Castiel, j'ai ressenti disons…un petit effet secondaire provoqué par le transfert.

- Non ce n'est pas la cause et tu le sais. Tout comme je le craignais en acceptant ta présence parmi nous, les entités que tu emprisonnes en toi entrent en conflit avec toi car elles ne supportent pas cette puissance qui s'échappe de ta nouvelle forme angélique.

- Je croyais que des cas similaires avaient réussi à s'en débarrasser lors de rituels par lesquels le corps et l'âme se détachait… Dit Sam.

- Ce n'est pas faux mais ça ne s'applique pas ici.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demanda Dean.

- Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Comme c'est étonnant ! Un conseil, la prochaine fois renseignes-toi sur ceux qui vont se battre à tes côtés avant de les enrôler dans un conflit.

- Tu la mets en veilleuse Cas', tu commences sérieuses à me faire c…

- Dean relax, je vais t'expliquer. Comme tu le sais, je suis un être pur et à cause de ça j'ai la capacité d'emprisonner tous ce qui peut me posséder, et disons que les 2 ou 3 démons qui sont en moi ne demandent qu'à s'échapper.

Avant qu'on parte, j'en ai parlé avec Sam mais comme on a été transféré ici plus tôt que prévu j'ai pas eu le temps de trouver une solution avant de partir.

Ne laissant pas la possibilité à quiconque d'ajouter autre chose, Castiel reprit la parole.

- Bien maintenant que tout est dit, je vais vous emmener dans un endroit où vous pourrez apprendre à vous servir de vos nouvelles aptitudes. Là bas quelqu'un se chargera malgré votre irrespect de vous résumer la cérémonie en quelques mots. Avant de partir je souhaiterais te parler Dean. Annonça l'ange.

- Va te faire foutre Castiel toi et toute ta clique ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de la façon dont vous nous traiter. D'abord vous nous emmenez ici, là on se démène de toutes nos forces pour essayer de survivre, on nous laisse je ne sais combien de temps sans qu'on sache quoi faire. Puis on reçoit ce son. On se fait tout pour arriver à destination mais on manque ta précieuse cérémonie et la seule chose qui compte pour toi c'est qu'on manque de respects à tes supérieurs. Mais faudrait pas oublier qu'on les aide et qu'on est désormais sur un pied d'égalité.

- Pas tout à fait mais ça tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir…

- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ? Répondit Dean fulminant.

- Attends tu croyais quand même pas que tous les pouvoirs des anges seraient transmis au premier humain venu ! Vous pourrez nous aidez certes mais cela ne fait pas de vous des anges pour autant. Vous ne le serez jamais.

- C'est sûr si c'est pour finir aussi minable que toi Castiel…

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il disait qu'il sentit une douleur profonde s'insinuer en lui. Il finit par s'agenouiller au bout de quelques temps tandis que les autres qui ne pouvaient soudainement plus bouger assistaient à la scène impuissants.


	42. Chapter 42

_**42**_

La scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Sam et Cooper était à la limite du surréaliste. Castiel qui avait visiblement une dent contre Dean depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans ce monde continuait de lui affliger une douleur invisible.

Cela ne dura que quelques courts instants, cependant lorsque l'ange sembla enfin cesser l'étrange pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur lui, le chasseur tomba à la renverse sans un mot de plus.

- Lorsque tu comprendras enfin que nous ne faisons pas parti de la même espèce Dean, tu n'auras plus à subir ce genre de chose.

Et sans un mot de plus il quitta l'endroit, autorisant ainsi Sam et Cooper à bouger par la même occasion, et Dean à se redresser.

Ce dernier fixa le point invisible où se trouvait encore Castiel il y a quelques secondes, et se mit debout.

- Dean ? Demanda Sam.

- J'vais me le faire ce connard d'ange, pouvoir ou pas ! Cria Dean.

Cooper comprenait très bien la rage dans laquelle se trouvait le chasseur, mais il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le moment de s'éparpiller, et qu'il fallait garder leur objectif bien en tête s'ils voulaient gagner.

Comme si quelqu'un avait lu dans ses pensées, un ange apparut à cet instant. Et chose surprenante depuis le début il ne semblait pas trop austère.

- Bonjour je suis Daniel. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre comment maitriser vos aptitudes dans un délais assez bref…

- Je suppose que Castiel s'est senti obligé de nous refourguer un de ses collègues après ce qu'il vient de te faire. Murmura Cooper en s'adressant à Dean.

- … Je vais d'abord vous expliquer en gros ce qui s'est dit à la cérémonie que vous avez manqué. Suivez moi d'abord au lieu dit d'entrainement.

* * *

Bobby avait marché durant des heures sans croiser le moindre signe de vie et ça en devenait inquiétant voir frustrant.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Le pire c'est que même en possession d'un énorme sac de provision, il n'arrivait toujours pas à combler sa faim.

Il errait donc à la recherche d'un peu de vie mais il n'y avait rien de tel.

Au début, suivre la route lui était apparu comme étant la meilleure solution mais au bout d'un certain temps il en était venu à douter, privilégiant ainsi les bois .

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à présent planté dans une forêt au milieu de nulle part.

Si le mot persévérance n'avait aucune signification pour lui, il aurait surement abandonner et attendu que quelqu'un ne vienne mais il n'en fit rien et poursuivit son chemin.

Quand la nuit tomba, il arriva de nouveau en bordure de route, lieu qu'il choisit pour s'installer.

* * *

Lorsque Helen ouvrit les yeux en cette matinée, elle sentit un petit frisson lui parcourir le corps. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer mais quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose était en train ou allait se passer d'ici peu de temps.

Comme d'habitude, elle prit rapidement sa douche, réveilla sa fille Jo et avala un bout avant de se mettre au boulot.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut le nombre de messages téléphoniques qui l'attendait sur son répondeur et ensuite le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.

En effet, en quelques minutes, la pluie battante qui tombait sans interruption depuis plusieurs heures s'arrêta net laissant place à un épais brouillard.

Elle ne s'attarda pas trop dessus et vint reposer son attention sur l'enregistreur audio près du téléphone.

Elle actionna le bouton qui clignotait d'une lumière rouge et attendit que le premier message n'arrive.

_« Euh, Helen, ici Thomas Eriks, tu m'as envoyer sur une chasse en Californie hier mais y'a plus rien là bas, je crois que les démons ont foutu le camp. Alors je suis allé rejoindre Hank, deux états plus loin et là bas aussi y'avait plus rien. J'ai parler à quelques amis chasseurs et ils m'ont tous dit la même chose. _

_Bon sang Helen tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? »_

Le message suivant se mit en route.

_« C'est Connor. Y'a un truc qui tourne pas rond ici Helen, rappelle-moi vite c'est urgent. »_

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que le troisième message se mit en route.

_« Helen, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer mais écoutes bien. Je suis à Romisville, hier soir des dizaines de démons ont débarqué de je ne sais où… j'ai réussi à me planquer avec Stevens mais ils mettent le ville sans dessus dessous …envo…chass….bes….aide….Ah…. » _Le message s'interrompit sur un cri suivi de coup de feu.

Elle sursauta au bruit de la détonation puis stoppa la lecture automatique des messages et sauta sur son téléphone pour tenter de contacter ce chasseur.

Elle attendit plusieurs sonneries mais personnes ne décrocha.

Inquiète, lorsqu'elle aperçut Jo elle lui confia la tâche d'écouter le reste les messages pendant qu'elle ferait son nécessaire pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

* * *

Sans un mot les trois chasseurs avaient suivi l'ange. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent étonnés de se trouver dans un tout autre endroit. Pour la premier fois, ils ne se trouvaient plus en pleine nature mais à l'intérieur d'un édifice fait de briques blanches. Ils observèrent brièvement les lieux mais ne virent personnes d'autres.

- Bien, maintenant que nous y sommes, commençons.

- Attendez, je croyais qu'on aurait droit au rattrapage de la cérémonie. Dit Cooper.

- Oui, certainement.

- Vous êtes définitivement plus cool et détendu que Cas', vous me plaisez ! Annonça Dean.

L'ange gêné ne sut que répondre au chasseur.

- Comme vous le savez, vous avez été transféré ici pour assister les anges dans le conflit qui va bientôt avoir lieu. Si nous avons fait appel à vous c'est parce que nos frontières sont fragilisées de jours en jours par les pertes incessantes de nos frères et sœurs.

- Vos frontières ?

- Disons qu'au même titre que l'enfer, des portes permettent de pénétrer notre monde. Cependant ici, elles n'ont jamais été franchi auparavant.

- Combien y'en a ?

- Quatre portes gardés en permanence par des anges. Biensur de puissantes protections empêchent quiconque de pénétrer mais hélas elles ne sont plus efficaces.

- Pourquoi ne pas les refaire alors ? Demanda Sam.

- Parce qu'elles sont très complexes et de ce fait nécessitent un temps important pour leur mise en place. Votre mission consistera à protéger ces portes du mieux que vous pouvez et d'agir en conséquence quand le moment sera venu.

_- _Ca veut dire que vous savez déjà qu'elles finiront par céder sous le poids des démons. J'me trompe ? Comprit Dean.

- Malheureusement oui. C'est pour ça que vous allez apprendre à maitriser vos nouvelles aptitudes afin de pouvoir protéger au mieux nos frontières.

- Ok, j'ai rien contre votre plan mais vous semblez oublier qu'un certain Lucifer sera surement de la partie. Et ne me dites pas qu'on sera en mesure d'en venir à bout s'il se pointe. Rappela Cooper.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il arrive, de plus hautes instances se chargeront de lui. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, on va débuter l'entrainement.

Tout d'abord l'ange s'éloigna d'eux. Il leur expliqua alors la suite des manœuvres. Ils devaient d'abord apprendre à maitriser tout ce qui était immatériel.

Pour cela des poids de différentes tailles reposaient au sol. C'est alors que sous les yeux étonnés des trois chasseurs qu'il déplaça chaque poids par la seule force de sa pensée.

- Bien maintenant c'est à vous. Je me doute bien que ce ne sera pas facile au début mais vous devez trouvez le moyen de canaliser l'énergie présente en vous afin de la diriger sur une cible solide. Je vous laisse vous entrainez, je reviendrait lorsque vous maitriserait ce que je viens de vous montrer. Ne tardez pas trop, car nos frontières ne résisteront plus très longtemps.

Daniel disparut sans rien ajouter de plus certain qu'ils finiraient par y arriver.

Les trois chasseurs s'essayèrent donc à la maitrise des poids par leurs esprits mais ils n'y parvenaient pas. Ils sentaient un flux s'activer en eux à chaque fois qu'ils se concentraient sur la cible mais soit elle ne bougeait pas soit elle amorçait un timide mouvement.

A dire comme ça on pourrait croire que personne n'avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur les autres mais c'était complètement faux en tout cas pour l'un d'entre eux.

En effet Sam savait parfaitement comment maitriser ce pouvoir mais il s'était gardé de le montrer aux autres. Car il fallait se l'avouer que cela n'était pas beaucoup différent des capacités qu'ils avaient lorsqu'il avait franchi la ligne avec Ruby.

Après de nombreuses heures d'entrainement Sam s'autorisa enfin à montrer qu'il avait assimilé ce que l'ange leur avait appris. Pour les deux autres chasseurs cela restait approximatif cependant ils étaient sur la bonne voie et c'est-ce qui comptait en fin de compte…


End file.
